Amareto
by Dione Ishida
Summary: Ella camina por las calles de Tokyo mientras recuerda su hermosa vida al lado del rubio ahora que él ya se ha ido. ¿Por qué se separaron? ¿Qué serías capaz de hacer por la persona que amas?. Mimato... ¡CAPÍTULO 9 ARRIBA! :3
1. First Love

**Amareto **

**Por Dione Ishida**

**Notas de la autora:** ¡Hola a todos! Quisiera decirles que este fic es el primero que pulico en Fanfiction en mucho tiempo pero no por ello el primero que hago. Ojalá que les guste y de antemano gracias por leerlo. Que lo disfruten

Capítulo 1.- _Nombre_: First Love (Hikaru Utada) _Estrofas_: Todas son de mi autoría.

**Disclaimer:** Digimon y todos sus personajes pertenecen a Toei Animation y este fic es hecho sin fin lucrativo. Yo sólo adecuo los personajes a la historia.

* * *

**Capítulo 1: First Love**

_"Detrás de una mirada llena de alegría puede esconderse mi lamento más grande, sólo para fingir algo que fui y que ahora no sé si podré volver a ser..."_

Tokyo, una ciudad que nunca duerme... con todos sus habitantes yendo de un lugar a otro con tan ajetreadas vidas; el bullicio le otorga identidad a tan característica metrópoli y aquel día de otoño no era la excepción. Con el ocaso en su plenitud, ella caminaba por las calles, pero a diferencia de los demás, lo hacía sin rumbo fijo; despacio, para aclarar sus pensamientos…

_"Erróneamente, pretendía borrar su rostro de mis pensamientos al cerrar mis ojos. No deseaba sufrir más al verlo…"_

Su cabello castaño brillaba con los rayos del sol resaltando aún más sus ojos color miel que detrás de ellos, se escondía una pequeña niña que no quería volver a ser herida...

_"Acto egoísta de mi parte y no obstante, buscaba la manera de volver a su lado… hiriéndome lentamente a mí misma. A veces tenía la impresión de haber olvidado el tono y la intensidad de su voz."_

A pesar del tiempo que se había alejado para convertirse en lo que siempre había deseado, la desesperanza imperaba su vida. Para ella, su realidad había sido destrozada el día anterior a su futura promesa. Las palabras ya no podrían alcanzarlo.

_"Habían transcurrido 4 años desde que la calidez de nuestras miradas se había extinto. Deseaba contemplar una vez más su semblante al dormir y que al despertar, disipara mis temores con una sonrisa o un beso. Ahora a mi lado sólo se hallaba la soledad."_

De repente, su caminata se detuvo al encontrarse frente a un parque, en el que muchos niños corrían despreocupados y en medio de aquella tranquilidad, su mirada se posó sobre 2 niños que jugaban animadamente en una caja de arena. Sonrió con melancolía, aquella era una escena que traía instantáneamente a la vida sus memorias, invocando el dulce recuerdo de su infancia… remontándose al inicio de toda felicidad y pureza.

**& ****Flashback &**

La pequeña niña de ojos color miel corría muy animada a través de los arbustos, hasta toparse con una enorme caja de arena… según su visión de niña; al acercarse, observó a algunos chicos dentro y uno de ellos le sostuvo la mirada durante unos segundos, girándose después para proseguir con su juego. Sin darle mucha importancia, su atención se posó en un columpio que estaba frente a la caja y al cual decidió acercarse inmediatamente. Estando frente a él y lista para comenzar su juego cuando su mano tocó la cadena, un par de niños salieron para interrumpirla.

- No puedes acercarte al columpio, no tienes derecho -dijo el más grande de todos.

- ¿Y por qué no? - preguntó extrañada y al mismo tiempo, decidida.

- Porque eres una niña, por eso.

- Ahora vete y no molestes –secundó su compañero.

La castaña, en lugar de llorar, apretó sus pequeños puños y respondió a la altanería de los niños con seguridad y disgusto.

- El columpio es de todos y yo quiero jugar.

Nuevamente, el líder de aquellos niños volvió a hablar, pero esta vez, se acercó más y bruscamente le expresó:

- Te dije que te fueras

Ella se sonrojó del coraje que le provocaba aquella situación, pero curiosamente, una voz interrumpió aquella escena.

- Y ella ya te dijo que quiere jugar, así que déjala.

Todos dieron un giro para ver quién estaba a sus espaldas y la niña reconoció inmediatamente a ese pequeño niño rubio, pues segundos antes, sus miradas se habían cruzado en la caja de arena.

- ¿Tú quién eres? –dijo apartándose de la niña para centrar su "valentía" en el pequeño que acaba de llegar

- Eso no te importa, deja de molestarla –contestó fríamente.

- ¿Por qué habría de hacerlo? -dijo otro de los chicos cruzándose de brazos.

- Porque eres cobarde y estúpido, no puedes molestar a un niño y te desquitas con ella. Si no es así, demuéstramelo.

La actitud desafiante de aquel chico sorprendió por completo a la niña.

- ¿Ah sí? –respondió con aparente burla- Lamentarás habernos retado…

- No lo creo -dijo confiadamente él.

Una vez que comenzaron a acercarse al pequeño, éste rápidamente se metió las manos a los bolsillos y sacó dos puñitos de arena que soltó rápidamente en las caras de los niños. Ellos, comenzaron a gritar y a correr para alejarse. Por último, el rubio le hizo una zancadilla al supuesto líder, que lloró inmediatamente al lastimarse la rodilla y corrió tan rápido como sus pies le eran capaces de responder.

Él sonrió con satisfacción, un tanto vengativa para tratarse de un niño. Al quedarse los pequeños, ella volteó hacia al rubio.

- Muchas gracias por ayudarme –dijo con una gran sonrisa a lo que él sólo respondió sonrojándose ligeramente- Me llamo Ho… Mimi –corrigió al instante- ¿Y tú?

Bastó que el rubio dirigiera una mirada a Mimi para que ella se quedara impactada con sus hermosos ojos azul zafiro.

- Ten cuidado con esos niños, son malos –así, se dio la media vuelta y comenzó a alejarse de Mimi.

- De nuevo, muchas gracias -gritó ella cuando él ya había desaparecido.

_"Desde aquel momento, supe que no era como los demás... había algo en aquel rubio que me inquietaba, algo que me era difícil describir. Y a partir de ese día, le pedí a mamá que me llevara al parque con más frecuencia, con la esperanza de encontrarme al niño de andar misterioso, con la certeza de llegar a descubrir el por qué de su mirada tan melancólica y al mismo tiempo protectora. Hasta que cierto día, mi deseo se cumplió: volví a verlo jugando nuevamente en la caja de arena. Al observarlo, no lo dudé ni por un instante y me acerqué entusiasmada a él"_

- Hola –saludé sentándome junto y asegurándome que mamá estaba lejos de ahí. Él no respondió y sólo se limitó a verme- El otro día te marchaste sin haberme dicho tu nombre… - seguía callado y yo comenzaba a dudar si realmente me escuchaba o se acordaba de mí, así que cambié el tema- ¿Por qué estás solo¿Acaso nadie quiere jugar contigo?

Supongo que ese comentario no fue el más acertado, pues volteó a verme enfadado

- Soy yo el que no quiere jugar con nadie –respondió bruscamente-

- ¿Por qué? –pregunté desconcertada-

- Porque no necesito a nadie, porque me siento bien estando solo.

- Bien, pues a mí también me gusta estar sola pero si te hago compañía, tal vez podremos construir castillos de arena…

- Creo que no entendiste, quiero estar SOLO.

- Y creo que tú tampoco entendiste, yo quiero jugar contigo.

- ¿Por qué? –dijo frunciendo el ceño.

- Porque no quiero verte alejado de todos.

- No necesito de tu lástima… -dijo muy irritado y algo agresivo. Yo me callé inmediatamente porque no quería hacerlo enojar aún más.

- No es lástima lo que siento -expliqué con sinceridad- tan sólo quiero jugar contigo… creo que puedes ser divertido.

Permanecimos un par de segundos en silencio mientras yo estrechaba los bordes de mi vestido algo nerviosa. No sabía si retirarme o seguir compartiendo el silencio junto a él, aunque pude notar un cierto remordimiento en su actitud. Aquello no pude comprobarlo puesto que habló enseguida.

- Yamato, me llamo Yamato –dijo evidentemente más tranquilo.

- Y yo Mimi -sonreí ampliamente por su respuesta relajando mis manos y soltando el pliegue del vestido.

- Eso ya lo sabía... –respondió esbozando una pequeña sonrisa.

_"A partir de ese instante, él se convirtió en mi compañero de juegos y mi mejor amigo… con quien solía compartir la mayor parte de mi tiempo y aunque no lo supiera, de mis sentimientos. Durante 4 años aproximadamente su presencia fue indiscutible en mi vida y las risas imperaban en nuestra amistad._

_Era la primera vez, a mi corta edad, que había compartido un lazo tan especial y por demás, sincero._

_A pesar de la diferencia de carácteres, me había convertido en su confidente y a quien dedicaba sus escasas sonrisas. Pude darme cuenta de que nunca había sido un chico malo… tan sólo reservado e introvertido, sin embargo contaba con un gran sentido protector para aquellos a quienes amaba._

_Sin embargo, nuestra amistad no pudo durar más tiempo, ya que sin razón aparente tuvo que partir de la ciudad. Ni siquiera tuvimos una oportunidad de despedirnos, de aclarar algo que había quedado inconcluso. Y yo, en lugar de dar por olvidada nuestra amistad, guardé fervientemente la ilusión de volver a mirar su sonrisa, de conversar, de observar su semblante, de reír a su lado…_

_Él podía ser mi amigo, no obstante había dejado una huella profunda en mí, que el tiempo difícilmente borraría. _

_Sentada sola en el parque, no imaginaba que en cuestión de años, yo también abandonaría mi ciudad natal… llevándome sólo el recuerdo del olor a césped y mis vivencias junto al pequeño rubio._

_Nuestros caminos se habían separado e hice la firme promesa de que al encontrarlo, no lo dejaría ir. Su mirada había traído una nueva luz a mi vida y sin enterarme, me convertí en su rescate… como pude saber años más tarde._

_No fue sino hasta nuestra adolescencia que volvimos a encontrarnos, de una manera muy peculiar."_

**& Fin del Flashback &**

* * *

**Notas de la autora:** Realmente espero que les haya gustado, este pequeño cap introduce a lo que se tratará el fic. Mimi conoce a Matt desde pequeña y por cierta razón, se separan por muchos años. Todo esto lo recuerda mientras camina muchos años después.

Esperaré a ver el recibimiento que le dan al fic y en basea ello, publicaré el segundo cap. Realmente estoy ansiosa por recibir los reviews. Recuerda que las críticas ayudan a mejorar a la persona, así que te agradeceré infinitamente si me dejas un review: si te gustó o no, tus comentarios, o lo que piensas acerca de él. Gracias de antemano.

**Dione Ishida**


	2. Dearest

**Notas de la autora:** Muchísimas gracias a todos, por sus generosos y alentadores reviews xD. Me alegra mucho que les haya gustado y creánme que lo continuaré. Ojalá que les guste el segundo capítulo, de igual manera contestaré y leeré cada uno de sus reviews. Para Samantha y los demás chicos que dejan reviews anónimos: Por favor déjenme su dirección correo al final del review para contestarles por mail. Ah! Se me olvidaron 2 cosas importantes:

1.- Hoy (8/8/06) decidí publicar el segundo capi porque... hoy es mi cumpleños! Sí señores, hoy cumplo 17 hermosos veranos xD (les digo veranos porque es mi estación favorita! ) y quise que este fuera un regalo de cumpleaños especial n.nU.

2.- Todos los capítulos tienen nombres de canciones y pequeñas estrofas que me inspiraron para dichos caps. En cada uno pondré la indicación.

Capítulo 2.- _Nombre:_ Dearest (Ayumi Hamasaki) _Estrofas:_ Hanabi (Fuegos Artificiales en japonés por Ayumi Hamasaki). El resto es de mi autoría

**Disclaimer:** Digimon y todos sus personajes pertenecen a Toei Animation y este fic es hecho sin fin lucrativo. Los títulos de las canciones pertenecen a sus respectivos autores. Yo sólo adecuo los personajes a la historia.

* * *

**Capítulo 2: Dearest**

_"Nuestras manos se han entrelazado y mi corazón palpita rápido. Ya no hay nada que lo impida, permaneceré a tu lado."_

Mimi continuó caminando, guardando sólo para ella, aquellos recuerdos llenos de ternura y nostalgia. Como últimamente le sucedía, al recordarlo tan sólo un poco, le era imposible detenerse y una parte de ella se sentía culpable… ya que no deseaba despedirse de él nunca. Suspiró, por ahora no deseaba hacer nada al respecto.

"_¿Puedes percatarte de la fuerza que emite tu mirada? No hay nadie más aquí… irradiame con tus palabras de aliento."_

No esperaba interrumpir su caminata, sin embargo todo parecía indicar lo contrario. No era lo más indicado, mas resignarse a observar se había convertido en su principal elección. Actualmente se encontraba de espectadora, ante una escena que en su momento, provocó una nueva ilusión y el descubrimiento de un sentimiento tan distinto al resto, en su corta e intensa adolescencia.

"_Aquel dolor debería existir sólo en mis sueños y a cambio, devolverme la vida que ahora es un vano recuerdo."_

Debajo de un árbol, una chica había abrazado a su acompañante cuando éste, al parecer, le propuso ser su novia. Sin evitarlo, sonrió ligeramente al observarlos… el amor había tocado sus vidas.

**& ****Flashback &**

_"No era un día muy caluroso, eso lo recuerdo bien; al contrario… estaba terriblemente nublado y aún ahora detesto ese tipo de clima. En ese entonces asistía a la secundaria, por lo que contaba con 14 años de edad. Como en la mayoría de las escuelas, debía portar un uniforme de color azul marino, el cual era incómodo por la falda bastante corta. No importaba cuánto protestara, todos los días lo usaba._

_El último miércoles de septiembre era la fecha en que debía entregar un trabajo importante de literatura, por lo cual recuerdo a la perfección ese día escolar._

_Como era costumbre, a mediodía, me reuní con mis amigas en el árbol ubicado frente a la biblioteca. Aquel era nuestro sitio favorito del instituto, por ser un lugar tranquilo y en el que podíamos conversar sin el fastidio de ser escuchadas."_

- Te estábamos esperando Mimi –dijo Sora con una cálida sonrisa. Aquella pelirroja ha sido mi mejor amiga desde que, en su momento, llegué a Tokyo-

- Siento haberme retrasado chicas, el profesor se demoró en salir – dije saludando a todas- Y bien¿De qué se trata aquello tan importante que debías decirnos, Kari? –pregunté mientras me sentaba junto a ellas-

Todas íbamos en diferentes grupos y grados, por lo que era difícil vernos con frecuencia; sin embargo y para nuestra suerte, todas nos encontrábamos reunidas ese día en particular.

- No podía esperar para contárselos –comenzó Kari muy emocionada- ¡¡TK me invitó a salir!!

En realidad, todas escuchamos incrédulas y le devolvimos la sonrisa a Kari. Ese motivo sí era para celebrar, ya que llevamos algún tiempo insistiendo en que aceptara las invitaciones de aquel chico atento y agradable.

- Es excelente, Kari –reconoció Sora- Lo único negativo es que hoy no podrás salir con nosotras. No, no me miren así… -reclamó al ver nuestra mirada extrañada- Hoy tenemos planes y hay que aprovechar la oportunidad.

- ¿Acaso no tenías que ir a un museo hoy por la tarde? –pregunté alzando una ceja-

- Es verdad, pero preferimos hacer el trabajo después. A cambio, saldremos hoy por la tarde y Tai ofreció llevar a unos amigos, entre ellos el chico nuevo del que tanto hablan y se me ocurrió decile que llevaría a mis amigas…

- Es excelente que lo hayas consultado con nosotras –dijo Yolei sorprendida-

- Chicas, por favor. ¿No quieren salir un poco de la rutina?, además ya confirmé que iríamos. –agregó mordiéndose el labio inferior-

- Bueno, supongo que podemos ir. ¿No Mimi? –opinó Yolei y yo asentí-

- Sólo que… ¿A dónde iríamos?

- Teníamos pensado ir al cine, en el centro comercial Shizuki y después a un café que acaban de inaugurar, muy cerca de aquí.

- En ese caso, otro día iré con ustedes. Hoy ya tengo un compromiso. –sonrió Kari-

En aquel instante, sonó la campana y yo me levanté inmediatamente… precisamente el maestro de literatura no era tolerante y yo deseaba evitar toda clase de problemas. Me despedí con un rápido movimiento de ellas, no sin antes decirme dónde debíamos reunirnos a la salida.

Corrí lo más que pude para llegar a tiempo a mi salón, ya que la biblioteca se encontraba al otro extremo del colegio. Al llegar, a pesar de haberlo hecho a tiempo, fui sancionada con un trabajo extra. Intenté replicar y lo único que conseguí fue un gran disgusto, así que decidi callarme y continuar malhumorada el resto de las clases. El término de la semana y de ese día escolar finalmente habían concluido. Un poco más calmada, me reuní con Sora, Yolei y Tai en la puerta principal.

Taichi es actualmente el novio de Sora, sin embargo en los años anteriores a dicho cambio de relación fue nuestro mejor amigo. Para mi fortuna, él aún permanece como un gran amigo mío.

- ¿De nuevo tarde? –dijo él burlonamente saludándome con un beso en la mejilla-

- Cállate, Tai… –dije esbozando una sonrisa-

- Esa no es forma de saludar, señorita caprichosa –lo miré tratando de reprenderlo, sin embargo mi poca seriedad me delató-

- ¿Cómo te fue con tu trabajo, Mim? –preguntó Sora-

- No deseo hablar de ello ahora. -sinceré- ¿Y ya están listos para irnos?

- Disculpa, no los he presentado –habló Tai-. Mimi, él es Ken… -señaló a un chico de cabello ligeramente oscuro que estaba platicando animadamente con Yolei y ella, al escuchar que lo llamaban le tocó el brazo-

- Lo siento. Me llamo Ken, mucho gusto –saludó éste-

- Hola Ken, el gusto es mío. Me llamo Mimi –respondí de igual forma-

- Bien, se suponía que el Sr. Solicitado vendría como tu acompañante, sin embargo avisó que nos alcanzaría después, porque tiene ensayo con su banda.

- ¿Tiene una banda? –pregunté algo sorprendida, puesto que no era muy fácil formar una banda… al menos en nuestro instituto-

- Lamento interrumpir, pero si ya no esperamos a nadie lo mejor es irnos. A penas tenemos el tiempo necesario –comentó Sora- y no, no soy exagerada Tai –adelantó cuando éste tenía intenciones de replicar-

Aquella salida fue la medida justa para relajarnos y divertirnos después de una semana ajetreada. Paseábamos mientras bromeábamos y conversábamos: recorrimos el centro comercial e hicimos parada en una tienda de disfraces, así como en una dulcería. Reíamos de asuntos sin importancia y hacíamos algunas tonterías propias de los adolescentes de nuestra edad. Ingenuos y divertidos era como nos comportábamos en aquella época.

No recordaba una tarde tan agradable desde hacía mucho, sin embargo no tenía forma de saber que mi vida cambiaría nuevamente en cuestión de horas. Sería un acontecimiento sorprendente y único. Ahora agradezco por ello.

Al terminar de ver la película, salimos corriendo del cine como unos delincuentes ya que las bromas de Tai ocasionaron el enojo del supervisor. Resulta que estaba bromeando con Ken y accidentalmente tiraron un par de mesas, que el encargado del área insistió en que acomodaran nuevamente. Al intentarlo, golpearon las palomitas de Sora ocasionando un desastre en la estancia. De aquella forma y no recuerdo qué más, emprendimos una gran huida.

Unas cuadras más adelante, cuando hubimos recuperado nuestro aliento y nuestra conciencia, nos reímos por lo absurdo de la situación. Ahora lejos de ahí, tomamos el camino más conveniente al café.

- ¡Es increíble¿Qué más podría pasarnos hoy?

- Que cuando estemos en el café no tengamos dinero suficiente para pagar –dijo Ken e inmediatamente todos revisamos para evitar otro escape y lo peor, que resultara fallido-

- Ya podemos seguir. –dijo Sora volviendo a respirar con normalidad- Síganme, los llevaré al café.

Caminamos durante 10 minutps aproximadamente hasta entrar por un callejón que daba directo a una callecita llena de tiendas y cafés, no obstante su tranquilidad era evidente. Bajamos unas escaleras hechas de piedra para doblar hacia unos cerezos, donde la iluminación de la calle estaba hecha por dos farolillos. A mano derecha se encontraba un local con la fachada elegantemente decorada al estilo japonés y cuya entrada estaba ornamentada por dos plantas de color anaranjado muy hermosas, que hacían juego con el local. Al mirar hacia arriba, observamos un letrero con delicada caligrafía y ligeramente dorada que contenía el nombre del café, Amareto.

Nos quedamos atónitos al ver tan exquisito decorado y por un momento dudamos en entrar, finalmente Sora puso el ejemplo y nosotros la seguimos.

Era un lugar sofisticado y bello, un recinto tal no había admirado en mi vida. Había flores en el interior y predominaban los colores cálidos, sin embargo un toque de modernidad a la estancia, convertían a aquel café en un sitio único y precioso. Escogimos una mesa del centro y para apreciar mejor la estancia, me senté contraria a la puerta. Llegué a pensar que el ambiente en un principio sería tranquilo sin embargo era totalmente opuesto. Era cierto que en ciertas ocasiones se volvía un lugar íntimo, aunque su predominante era ser bullicioso e ideal.

Una vez ubicados, comenzamos a platicar acerca de nuestras impresiones sobre el lugar y de lo agradable que había sido nuestra tarde. A mi lado izquierdo había un lugar vacío para colocar suéteres o cualquier otro elemento; a mi derecha se encontraba Yolei, luego Ken, Sora y Tai, completando así el círculo.

Mientras esperábamos a ser atendidos y escuchando la música suave de fondo; Tai contaba una anécdota realmente graciosa, lo cual manifestamos riendo. Sin embargo al concluir, Yolei y Sora observaron detrás de mí curiosas, por lo que me giré para ver qué ocurría. Fue ahí donde me encontré con los ojos más hermosos que nunca antes había visto.

Parado detrás de mí, estaba un chico fascinante e increíblemente atractivo. Su cabello era rubio, alto, de piel pálida y lucía una mirada profunda, que acentuaba la forma armoniosa de sus ojos, cuya tonalidad de azul era muy particular… un color zafiro.

Al observarlo, pude notar que me dedicó una mirada especial, una cuyo encanto recordaba haber admirado anteriormente. Sostuve el contacto visual hasta Tai, levantándose, intervino para presentarnos.

- ¡Qué bueno que llegaste! Mimi, te presento a Matt, el vocalista de la banda que toca por las tardes en la escuela –dijo Tai señalándolo- Y ella es Mimi, una de mis mejores amigas.

- Mucho gusto -dije parándome frente a los chicos y sonriéndole amablemente-

- El gusto es mío, Mimi

Su voz me pareció melodiosa y varonil. Aquellos pensamientos y otros más transitaban a toda velocidad cuando él se acercó a darme un beso en la mejilla, su olor me había maravillado. Cuando correspondí a su saludo y me alejé, sentí cierta incomodidad… ya que mis amigos habían notado la atracción instantánea que hubo en cuanto nos vimos.

Al separarse, extendió su mano y yo lo agradecí, pues había jalado la silla para que yo volviera a sentarme. Después, saludó a todos y yo aparté las chaquetas que estaban a mi izquierda para que él se sentara junto.

- Chicos, siento que se haya hecho tan tarde

- Está bien -sonrió- aunque le debes la disculpa a Mimi, ella estuvo esperándote toda la salida…

¡¡Ese comentario fue completamente vergonzoso!! Le lancé una mirada furiosa y tenía intenciones de reclamar, pero Sora intervino dándole un codazo que él no intentó disimular.

- ¡Sora¿Por qué lo hiciste? –gritó con un aire supuestamente ofendido-

- Tai… compórtate

A modo de respuesta, él puso cara de niño travieso por lo que Sora desvió la mirada, algo sonrojada. Todos miramos bastante divertidos aquella escena. Para devolverle el favor a Sora, intenté desviar la atención de ella… no obstante, Matt entendió y continuó hablando.

- El ensayo de la banda se extendió más de lo que había planeado, le llamé a Tai para avisarle pero no me contestó.

- Me parece que el celular no tenía batería –dijo y yo alcé una ceja con ironía.

- Te debo una disculpa Mimi.

- No tienes por qué hacerlo, -sonreí- puedes acompañarnos ahora y divertirte con nosotros. ¿No crees?

Matt esbozó una sonrisa para agradecer mi actitud y ante ello, mi corazón se aceleró; no había sido precisamente por su sonrisa, sino la expresión de su rostro, la ligereza de su gesto… lo que me indicaba que no era por cortesía. Aquello representaba un solo significado para mí. Él se percató de la intención de mi mirada y podrá sonar ridículo, pero la forma en que me sostuvo la vista me indicó que ya antes habían tratado de descubrir algo en sus ojos. Y ese alguien se encontraba junto a él.

No encontré las palabras adecuadas para continuar y opté por abordar otro tema.

- ¿Y qué te parece el café, Matt? -pregunté-

- Bastante agradable… y elegante -añadió-

- ¿Verdad que sí? Es lo mejor que pudieron recomendarme –comentó Sora-

- Y ahora que estamos aquí, hay que ordenar ¿no chicos? –dijo Yolei-

- Por supuesto –dijimos todos tomando las cartas que momentos antes habían traído-

Algunos minutos después, llegó la mesera para tomar nuestra orden

- Yo quisiera un capuccino de vainilla –pidió Yolei- y un gâteau de fraise

- Yo un mokaccino y un Keki wa ringo –dijo Sora-

- A mí me gustaría un capuccino de amareto y un Gâteau de pêche -pedí-

- Quisiera un café simple y unas… -Ken espero para pronunciar correctamente el nombre del pastel- Biscuit du framboise

- Yo quiero un capuccino con chocolate y un Keki wa Mikan –pidió Tai-

- Y yo quisiera un capuccino con vainilla y un gâteau de pêche, también. –por último ordenó Matt-

- En un momento les traeré su orden, muchachos –dijo la mesera llevándose las cartas-

Una vez que se marchó, seguimos con nuestra amena plática. Sin embargo, por alguna razón me sentía nerviosa y no participé mucho en ella. Desde pequeña, suelo arrugar los bordes de mi falda o vestido al estar sentada, porque así puedo relajarme cuando estoy nerviosa y esta vez, no fue la excepción: comencé por tomar los bordes de mi falda y a estrujarlos discreta y suavemente. Continué así durante algunos segundos, hasta que mi mirada se topó con Matt, quien observaba fijamente mis piernas y volteé hacia abajo horrorizada por si la falda estaba fuera de lugar. Al no ser así, me arriesgué a preguntarle directamente.

- ¿Sucede algo? –traté de sonar decidida y él, se aturdió notoriamente-

- No… sólo miraba, es decir me preguntaba¿Por qué arrugas así tu falda?

- ¿Por qué querrías saber tal cosa?

- Oye… no lo tomes a mal, yo conocí a una persona que hacía exactamente lo mismo, es todo.

Aquello precisamente no me tranquilizó, sin embargo solté mi falda y respondí sin darle importancia al hecho.

- Es un tic nervioso, cosas mías. Desde que era muy pequeña lo hago, me relaja.

- ¿Y por qué razón estás nerviosa?

- No lo sé, tal vez ya tengo hambre. ¿Sabes? Me gustaría conocer algo de tu banda¿Podrías contarme?

- Hay muchísimo qué decir, en ese caso no acabaría ahora.

- No importa, cuéntame –pedí con una sonrisa-

Así, platicó todo sobre su banda: cómo se formó, por qué, desde cuándo tocan, quiénes son sus integrantes, cuándo y dónde ensayan, el puesto que ocupa cada uno de ellos, algunas de sus "aventuras"; en fin, pude darme cuenta que él también comparte mi gran pasión por la música.

- ¿Y tú tocas algún instrumento, Mimi?

- Un poco la guitarra, el piano, la flauta, de todo en realidad. Aunque… lo que más disfruto es cantar, además considero que mi voz es apta para ello.

- ¿Ah sí? –dijo ya sin sorprenderse, pero curioso por aquello que diría- ¿Y alguna vez estuviste en un coro?

- No, sólo canté en una función infantil de talento cuando tenía 7 años, en Shizuoka.

En ese momento Matt se quedó callado, tanto que pensé que no había escuchado mi comentario.

**Flashback de Matt**

El pequeño rubio había dado algunas vueltas por el parque, esperando a su amiga, que se había demorado en llegar. Mientras la esperaba, se dirigió a unos arbustos y de repente, escuchó una voz que provenía de ahí. Al acercarse, pudo percatarse de una melodía lenta y triste… originada por una voz privilegiada, ya que su tonalidad era suave y agradable.

_Algo dejó de existir aquel día y yo…_

_ni siquiera puedo encontrar una estrella,_

_Sin embargo, rezo continuamente._

_No hay un día que te recuerde_

_porque nunca te he olvidado_

_No sé qué hacer… ya que tú sonríes con ternura sólo en mi memoria_

Súbitamente, aquella persona dejó de cantar, pues sintió que alguien estaba detrás de ella. Se giró con rapidez para notar a un niño de 7 años mirándola asombrado.

- ¿Eras tú la que cantaba Mimi?

- ¡Yamato¡Qué bueno que llegas! Sí, era yo.

- ¿No se suponía que nos veríamos en otra parte del parque?

- No, tú mismo dijiste que nos viéramos aquí.

- Tal vez, aunque… tienes una linda voz –sinceró con una sonrisa breve-

- Gracias. Últimamente mamá acostumbra a cantarla. Se llama Fuegos Artificiales y creí que también sonaría bonita en mi voz… sólo que es algo chillona.

- Claro que no, –dijo con rotundidad- es preciosa la canción… al igual que tu voz, Mimi. No sé por qué te empeñas en decir lo contrario.

- ¿Tú lo crees, Yamato?

- Claro –aseguró él-

_Más tarde, ella participó en un concurso con la misma canción ganando el primer lugar._

**Fin del Flashback de Matt**

De repente, me miró fijamente. Ya no entendía muy bien qué sucedía hasta que sin rodeos preguntó:

- ¿Cómo te apellidas Mimi?

- Tachikawa… ¿Por qué?

Matt estaba a punto de contestarme, pero la mesera llegó con nuestra orden y lamentablemente, no volvimos a abordar el tema.

Estuvimos todavía media hora más en el café, platicando, riendo, comiendo y hasta jugando. Al terminar, los chicos se ofrecieron a pagar la cuenta, nosotras lo agradecimos y salimos a esperarlos, pues el lugar estaba lleno. Matt fue el primero en llegar, poco después llegó Ken para ofrecernos unos dulces, dejando a Tai recibiendo el cambio.

- Gracias chicos –dijimos al unísono-

- ¡¡Yamato!! Muévete, se nos olvidaron los suéteres –gritó Tai desde el establecimiento-

- Ahora vuelvo –dijo con una mueca de fastidio dirigiéndose hacia Tai-

- ¿Yamato¿Le dijo Yamato? –le pregunté incrédula a mis amigas y a Ken, pues aquello confirmaría totalmente mis sospechas-

- Sí¿por qué? –dijo Yolei-

- ¿Alguno de ustedes sabe cómo se apellida?

- ¿Qué sucede Mimi? –dijo Tai detrás de mí-

- Nada, Tai –sonreí para que no supiera lo que segundos antes había preguntado-

- Bien chicos, ya debo irme, estoy cansada y ya es tarde –dijo Yolei despidiéndose de todos-

- Yo también –prosiguió Sora-

- Te acompaño Yolei –ofreció Ken-

- Está bien, gracias –sonrió sorprendida-

- Y a mí no me queda más remedio que acompañarte Sora porque… yo quiero hacerlo, es todo -sonrió dulcemente y ella se ruborizó, tratando de parecer indiferente-

- Chicos, cuídense y nos vemos el lunes –dijeron al despedirse-

Ellos se alejaron muy pronto mientras yo me quedé con él, sin saber cómo abordar el asunto, cómo responder al momento deseado durante tanto tiempo.

Nada ya podría calmar mi impresión al escuchar su nombre. Afortunadamente los años de espera habían llegado a su fin. Lo había encontrado y no había nada en el mundo que me impidiera abrazarlo.

Yamato había regresado a mi vida.

**& ****Fin del Flashback &**

* * *

**Notas de la autora:** No saben lo nerviosa que estoy por saber si les gustó. Espero realmente no haberlos decepcionado chicos!

Acerca de los nombres de los pasteles, no sé si existan... pero son en francés y japonés. El nombre de Amareto es italiano y ya apareció por primera vez, pero tendrá un significado especial, además del restaurante.

Recuerda que las críticas ayudan a mejorar al desarrollo del escrito, así que te agradeceré infinitamente que me dejes un review: si te gustó o no, tus comentarios, dudas, o lo que piensas acerca de él. ¡Gracias por tu review!.

**Dione Ishida**


	3. Traces

**Notas de la autora:** Waaaiii! Gracias a todos por sus comentarios tan valiosos! n.n. Realmente me hicieron saber que les gusta la historia y qué piensan acerca de ella. Me tardé un poco en actualizar porque este cap había quedado bastante raro y traté de corregirlo (y con la entrada a clases... xD es un lío). En fin, espero de todo corazón que les guste el cap y que no haya quedado aburrido, de ser así, les pediría amablemente que me lo dijeran. Gracias y disfruten!

Capítulo 3.- _Nombre:_ Traces (Gloria Estefan) _Estrofas:_ Todas son de mi autoría

PD. Arigato por la felicitación de mi cumple chicos!

**Disclaimer:** Digimon y todos sus personajes pertenecen a Toei Animation y este fic es hecho sin fin lucrativo. Las canciones pertenecen a sus respectivos autores. Yo sólo adecuo los personajes a la historia.

* * *

**Capítulo 3: Traces**

_Al abrir mis ojos, tu expresión fue lo primero que pude apreciar_

_Tu voz susurraba agradablemente una promesa al soñar_

_Convirtiendo todo aquello en memorable_

_Hoy a comenzado a brillar, permaneceré a tu lado_

**& ****Flashback &**

Una vez que se habían marchado, mis pensamientos eran cada vez más confusos… no sabía qué esperar hasta que Matt habló.

- ¿No habrá problema en que te acompañe, verdad?

- Por supuesto que no -aseguré-

Nos dirigimos en silencio en dirección a mi casa. Y mientras caminábamos, pasamos frente a unos grandes y majestuosos cerezos, ubicados dentro de un parque. La calle estaba bastante iluminada y muchas tiendas aún seguían abiertas. ¿Qué debía hacer al respecto?

- ¿Tu nombre es Yamato, no es así?

- Sí –dijo él con poca naturalidad, en realidad, pude notar que estaba nervioso-. ¿Puedo preguntarte algo Mimi?

- Por supuesto –concedí-

- Sé que sonará ridículo, pero Mimi… ¿La canción con la que participaste en aquel concurso de talento se llamaba Fuegos Artificiales?

Me detuve en seco y al verlo, la confusión había estallado. Mi temor y ganas de llorar habían incrementado. Sólo mis padres y yo recordamos cómo se llamaba la canción con la que participé en dicho concurso.

- ¿Yamato¿Tú cómo sabes eso? –pregunté con una voz quebrada y conociendo de sobra la respuesta; sin embargo, quería escuchar que él la dijera-

- Porque… yo estuve en los ensayos de la canción, sé que odias el frío, que tu color favorito es el rosa, que detestas tu segundo nombre porque representa aquello que más temes, conocí tu tic nervioso cuando estábamos sentados en la caja de arena de aquel parque después de conocerte, pero lo más importante es que…

- …tú eres aquel niño que me defendió cuando estaba en los columpios –completé la idea-

Inmediatamente, me llevé una mano a mi boca, subiendo un poco la mirada para evitar que mis lágrimas se derramaran. Al calmarme, no asimilaba la información, no sabía si era real o si mis sueños me ilusionaban nuevamente. Al verlo frente a mí, supe que había extrañado a mi mejor amigo, al chico callado y simpático que se sentaba junto a mí. De cierto modo, no sabía si la atracción que en un principio sentí por él se debía a la espera o a lo que me esforzaba por ocultar.

- Yamato, esto es tan irreal. Yo… te esperé tantos años, no tenía la certeza que regresarías -dije acercándome más a él ya sin mi postura anterior-

Estaba impactada por la noticia y al mismo tiempo, mi corazón latía fuerte. La emoción y felicidad de haberlo encontrado se agolpaban en mi pecho, esperando a salir en forma de grito o de llanto. La añoranza y fantasía se habían desvanecido, la vida me había conseguido mi segunda y última oportunidad de ser feliz. No pude resistirlo y lo abracé tan fuerte como me fue posible, queriendo con ello evitar nuevamente su partida.

- Mimi… no sabes cuánto te he extrañado –dijo agradecido y correspondiendo a mi abrazo, mientras sentía como sus dedos se resbalaban por mi cabello-

Su tono de voz me pareció peculiar, pues era una mezcla ente felicidad, melancolía y sorpresa. Sin duda, todo lo que en ese momento sentíamos. Nos separamos un poco y él puso sus manos en mi cintura y yo puse mis manos en sus hombros. Lo miré directamente a los ojos sin percatarme de haber imitado su tono de voz.

- ¿Qué sucedió Yamato¿Por qué tuviste qué irte? Jamás supe el por qué de tu partida, no tenía idea de dónde podrías estar.

- Porque, hubo un cambio drástico en mi vida y… me hiciste mucha falta –dijo con una sonrisa y acariciando mi mejilla izquierda-

- ¿Y cómo te sientes¿Estás bien?

- Ahora sí, pero no es algo de lo que quiera hablar en un momento como éste.

- Entiendo y cuando se dé la oportunidad… ¿Lo aclararemos, cierto?

- Por supuesto, se trata de un recuerdo. Difícil de explicar, pero un recuerdo finalmente.

- Claro, ahora estamos juntos. –sonreí sin haber una razón, la felicidad que me había traído era única y suficiente-

- Veo que sigues siendo una niña alegre y sincera¿O me equivoco? –preguntó con ternura-

- No lo sé… de verdad no lo sé. –reiteré con una sonrisa al observar su mirada- ¿Puedo preguntarte algo? –él asintió- En el momento en que Tai nos presentó… ¿Lo sentiste¿Sabías que había algo distinto en nosotros?

- Temo que sí, -respondió- aquella mirada no la tiene cualquiera Mimi. Y en cuanto hablamos, no sabía si era una extraña coincidencia o eras tú a quien yo buscaba.

- Yo sentí que te conocía de toda mi vida y al contarte sobre el concurso, cambiaste completamente.

- Sí, porque recordé algo muy especial para una niña… ¿Cómo iba?

En ese momento, cantó aquellas palabras que significaban tanto para mí.

_- No hay un día que te recuerde, porque nunca te he olvidado. No sé qué hacer… ya que tú sonríes con ternura sólo en mi memoria_

Al terminar, sonrió de una manera dulce y muy atractiva. Verlo de aquel modo me provocaba gracia y cierto sonrojo. Mi adorado rubio ya no era más un niño y sin saberlo, nunca le quise como tal.

- ¿Cómo puedes recordarla, Matt? –dije contenta al haberlo escuchado- ¡Qué vergüenza!

- Aunque no lo creas y lo niegues, tienes una voz hermosa y el escucharte me hacía sentir bien. Además, tú misma lo dijiste… eres apta para ello –dijo poniéndome en evidencia-

- Ante eso no puedo decirte nada… y sabía que era apta por que años antes me lo comentaste.

- Cada uno recuerda retazos… ¿No es cierto? –asentí con una ligera sonrisa y por primera vez, él suspiró- Cómo me has hecho falta Mimi… -dijo atrayéndome más hacia su cuerpo, pues aún seguíamos abrazados-

Aquella cercanía no me incomodó en absoluto, ya que estaba acostumbrada a sus abrazos y a sus palabras.

- Yo también te he extrañado y te he necesitado… demasiado pequeño Matt.

- ¿Pequeño Matt? –dijo levantando una ceja algo extrañado-

- Sí, eso fue lo que dije

Recargué mi cabeza en su hombro derecho y nuevamente, lo escuché suspirar y en ésta ocasión, fue un suspiro de tranquilidad.

"_Nuestra amistad había sido especial y el sentimiento que nos unía no podía romperse con la distancia, ni con la influencia de terceros. Era cierto que las dudas surgieron al momento de vernos, sin embargo no se trataba de recordar las palabras o actos que alguna vez realizamos, no esperábamos sólo porque añorábamos la compañía del otro sino que era trascendente e influyó de manera importante nuestras vidas, ya que habíamos encontrado alguien que nos amara sin dañar, quien nos escuchara y sobretodo que entendiera nuestros motivos. Yo le otorgué alegría y confianza a su vida, mientras que él me había dado protección e inteligencia con sus comentarios._

_Éramos niños; inocentes y pequeños para tener una visión amplia o madura, sin embargo aquello no impedía que sintiéramos y viviéramos como cualquier otra persona. Nuestra cabecita era un mundo y nadie debía subestimar nuestra capacidad._

_Transcurrieron siete años en los cuales no cruzamos palabra, no teníamos forma de saber qué sucedía con el otro y por supuesto que existía temor al olvido, no obstante al verlo y escuchar su voz alentándome sabía que, si bien habíamos cambiado y madurado, las memorias seguían intactas y dispuestas para servir de base a otras tantas. Seríamos nuevamente el complemento ideal… aunque en esta ocasión también alcanzaríamos otros ámbitos."_

Nos separamos, considerando la posición un tanto comprometedora en la que nos encontrábamos. No deseaba perder del todo el contacto, así que tomé sus manos entre las mías.

- Lo más importante es que ahora volvemos a estar juntos y a pesar del tiempo que ha pasado, quiero permanecer a tu lado Matt.

- Yo también quisiera recuperar un poco del tiempo perdido y si bien no puede ser como antes, hay que crear algo distinto.

- Lo sé Matt… habrá que poner todo de nuestra parte.

Sencillamente, él me dio un beso en la mejilla como agradecimiento. Al terminar, reanudamos nuestro camino, permaneciendo juntos.

- Hay algunos aspectos en los que has cambiado mucho. –le comenté, pues no solíamos guardar nuestras impresiones- Por ejemplo, nunca te gustó que te llamara Matt. ¿Y ese cambio de opinión? –pregunté sorprendida-

- ¿Tú lo crees, princesa Momoko? –sonrió, pues sabía perfectamente el efecto que tendría en mí aquel nombre-

- Eres odioso –respondí divertida y ligeramente sonrojada- No dejas de sorprenderme, Matt…

- Tan sólo no olvidé nuestros juegos –sonriendo ante mi reacción-

**Flashback**** de Matt**

_Cuando nos reuníamos en el parque hacía muchos años atrás, nos gustaba jugar en un área donde había muchas piedras colocadas en forma circular y que en el centro tenía un gran arbusto. Este escenario lo usábamos para múltiples historias: el fondo del océano, el espacio, un volcán, castillos, o lo que nosotros inventáramos. Sin embargo, la que nos cautivó fue la historia antigua de la princesa Momoko, que leí en el jardín de niños. Trataba sobre una princesa que adoraba la naturaleza y cuando su reino entró en guerra, ella se convirtió en el mar que pudo salvar a su familia, azotando con una ola la cárcel en la que se encontraban._

_A Matt no le gustaba mucho este cuento, ya que decía que era muy cursi; pero un día cambió radicalmente de opinión._

- ¿Esa es tu última palabra? –dije con mis manos en la cintura y bastante enojada.

- Ya te dije que no quiero jugar, es ridículo –dijo bastante irritado.

- De acuerdo, como quieras. Pero no debiste haberme gritado, eres muy grosero –dando la media vuelta y alejándome del parque.

Escuché que gritó algo, pero ignoré aquello. Era la primera vez que nos peleábamos y sin decirlo, me habían dolido sus gritos. Al día siguiente y todo lo que restó de la semana me negué ir al parque. Mi mamá ya sospechaba lo ocurrido, así que me llevó a la fuerza; recuerdo haberme puesto a hacer un berrinche y para hacerme entrar en razón, me preguntó si quería arruinar esa amistad por un juego, que en la vida había cosas más complicadas que aquello y que debía disculparme. Cuando llegué al parque, ví a Matt sentado en el pasto. Me acerqué silenciosamente, él tenía la mirada fija en el suelo.

- ¿Yamato… me escuchas? –como no respondió, continué diciendo avergonzada- Sólo quería disculparme por lo que pasó el otro día, yo… -no pude completar mi frase, ya que él había extendido sus manos para entregarme algo.

- No debí haberte gritado, discúlpame

Tomé lo que me había ofrecido y me llevé una gran sorpresa cuando lo miré detenidamente: era una corona, hecha de hojas decorada con piedrecitas de colores en cuyo centro había un cristal de color rosa intenso.

- Supuse que la necesitarías cuando jugáramos al cuento de la princesa –explicó al desviar su mirada.

Sonreí ampliamente por lo tierno y sincero de su regalo, así que aparté la corona y lo abracé muy fuerte mientras se sonrojaba. Él correspondió a mi abrazo un tanto aturdido. Cuando nos separamos observé su bella sonrisa, dedicada sólo a mí.

Lo siguiente que sucedió lo recuerdo vívidamente: estaba tan feliz porque nos habíamos reconciliado, porque tuvo ese detalle tan dulce conmigo, por muchas cosas que se juntaron en ese momento y no pude aguantar más; acerqué mi cara a la suya y volvió a sonrojarse.

- ¿Qué haces? –dijo bastante nervioso.

- Gracias por todo –dije mirándolo muy contenta.

Y sin más qué decir, lo besé dulcemente. Ese fue nuestro primer beso y después de ello, me di cuenta de cuánto quería a aquel niño, tanto, que se convirtió en el dueño de mi corazón.

Al separarnos, los dos estábamos increíblemente sonrojados y a partir de ese instante, el juego de la princesa se convirtió en nuestro favorito, puesto que yo era su princesa… su única y adorada princesa.

**Fin del Flashback**** de Matt**

- ¿Matt? –pregunté temerosa- Recuerdas… -tomé un poco de aire y de valor- ¿Recuerdas aquel día en que me regalaste la corona? -pregunté suavemente al mismo tiempo que me sonrojaba-

- Claro que lo recuerdo –dijo algo nervioso y sus mejillas adquirieron un lindo color carmesí. En algunos aspectos no había cambiado.

- ¿Aún sigo siendo tu princesa?

- Hasta el día de hoy lo has sido para mí –dijo con ternura-

Dejamos de caminar y nos miramos fijamente. Ansiaba ver esos hermosos ojos perdidos en los míos, volver a sentir esa inquietud que me provocaba con su presencia. No había duda y aunque tratase de negarlo, sabía que me había enamorado de aquel niño rubio… de aquella persona que era en esencia. Apreciaba sus cualidades y lidiaba con sus defectos, pero finalmente era él y así lo quería. Además de todas las razones antes mencionadas, ésta última complementaba la razón por la cual le esperaba pacientemente.

- Habíamos peleado por cosas sin importancia, Matt.

- Sabes perfectamente que tuve un arranque y eras tú a quien menos debía de herir.

- No lo hiciste y con el acto, me comprobaste que en aquello se quedó… en un simple arranque.

- En eso te concedo la razón. Y no imaginé lo que sucedería después… -dijo mirándome con detenimiento- pero jamás me arrepentiría de ello. Esa experiencia permanece en mi memoria, al igual que aquella persona.

Sentí una grata satisfacción al escuchar sus palabras pues él también consideraba ese beso como especial y sin imaginarlo, el inicio de todas experiencias memorables. No había más qué decir, pues los dos entendíamos perfectamente cómo se sentía el otro, así que continuamos nuestro camino igual que siempre, juntos.

"_Un amanecer había surgido en mi interior, despertándome de la larga espera. Los días eran los mismos sin embargo ya había encontrado lo más importante y que me permitía continuar, para admirar el camino y brindarnos el apoyo del cual carecíamos._

_Era una promesa que las lágrimas no podrían borrar."_

- ¿Hace cuánto que ya no vives en Shizuoka, Mim? –preguntó sólo unos minutos después-

- Algún tiempo… desde que tenía nueve años. Actiualmente vivo en la zona de

Ahora vivo aquí, en Ginza, en la zona de Kyobashi, cerca de la escuela. ¿Y tú¿Hace cuánto que llegaste a Tokyo?

- Llegué el año pasado y viví en Odaiba ese tiempo, hace un par de meses me cambié a Shibuya.

- Vaya… no creí que vivieras cerca.

- Ten por seguro que nos veremos seguido y no sólo lo digo por la escuela. Puedes venir a mi casa cuando gustes, eres bienvenida.

- Lo mismo digo, a mi mamá le dará mucho gusto verte. –agradeció el comentario con una leve sonrisa-

Parecía como si Matt no quisiera seguir hablando del tema, él insinuó que habían sucedido cosas muy difíciles de explicar así que, como lo habíamos dicho antes, preferí que todo llegara a su debido tiempo.

Caminamos durante algunos minutos más, hasta que llegamos a mi casa. Nos paramos frente a la puerta principal.

- Bien… hemos llegado –sonreí ligeramente agotada. Las emociones, y muy intensas, habían tocado nuestra vida.

- Tienes razón. –dijo comprensivamente- Mimi, no sabes la noche tan maravillosa que pasé a tu lado, desde hacía años esperaba escuchar tu voz.

- Yo también ansiaba verte, como no tienes idea…

- Si mañana no estás muy ocupada, podemos vernos después del ensayo de la banda en la escuela, a las 2 de la tarde.

- ¿Prometes ser puntual? –dije un tanto divertida-

- Me sorprende que lo digas. –dijo algo apenado-.Sí, prometo ser puntual -suspiró-

- Entonces, nos veremos mañana Matt. –me despedí con lentamente-

- Que descanses princesa –dijo dándome un beso suave en mi mejilla, deteniéndose sólo un momento y para susurrarme- _Gracias por todo._

- Tu también descansa Matt e igualmente, gracias por todo. –dije despidiéndome con la mano-

- Hasta mañana. –hizo el mismo gesto-.

Con cierto nerviosismo, entré a mi casa. Me detuve en la puerta y alcé mi vista durante unos segundos, aún sintiendo la calidez de su beso de despedida. Me asomé rápidamente por la ventana y lo observé alejarse.

Habíamos abierto la puerta a infinitas posibilidades al encontrarnos y yo, tan sólo deseaba una oportunidad. Pude darme cuenta de que una nueva etapa en nuestra suspendida relación comenzaba y con ello, traería nuevas emociones a nuestras vidas.

No tenía forma de saber lo que sucedería después, sin embargo mi corazón ya le pertenecía. Lo habíamos dicho y la historia tan sólo empezaba a surgir. Nuestros caminos volvían a juntarse y ahora, nada nos detendría.

**& ****Fin del Flashback &**

* * *

**Notas de la autora:** El cuento de la princesa Momoko lo inventé porque me insipiré en la mitología japonesa, no sé si exista o.O. Ojalá y no se hayan confundido con las ciudades. Verán: Mimi y Matt vivían la prefectura de Shizuoka (una ciudad de Japón), Matt se cambió por razones que mencionaré en el siguiente cap y Mimi también, después se encontraron en Tokyo y viven en diferentes zonas. Si quedan dudas, no duden en escribirme n.n

Recibiré sus críticas, comentarios, dudas o lo que se les ocurra, los leeré y trataré de contestarlos a la brevedad posible. Gracias a todos por leerme.

**Dione Ishida**


	4. Lovebite it’s also Amazing

**Notas de la autora:** Son un amor todos ustedes, lo sabían xD? por leer esta historia y alentarme con ella n.n, se los agradezco. Disculpen a esta autora desorganizada, por haber subido el cap hasta ahora. (me atrasé con la escuela n.nU). Pero bueno, sólo les digo que ojalá les guste el cap y que se entretengan.

Como una anécdota por si a alguien le da curiosidad: hace unas semanas audicioné para un taller de teatro con una de las frases del fic y sorprendentemente me aceptaron xD (wiiii!). La frase fue los primeros renglones del capítulo 1.

Capítulo 4.- _Nombre:_ Lovebite (Namie Amuro) & Amazing (Aerosmith). _Estrofas:_ Todas son de mi autoría

**Disclaimer:** Digimon y todos sus personajes pertenecen a Toei Animation y este fic es hecho sin fin lucrativo. Las canciones pertenecen a sus respectivos autores. Yo sólo adecuo los personajes a la historia.

* * *

**Capítulo 4: Gentle Words**

**& ****Flashback &**

El sábado al mediodía me levanté sobresaltada y maldije silenciosamente, pues no me había percatado de que el despertador yacía en el suelo y llevaba retrasada bastante tiempo. No me detuve a estirarme ni a realizar cualquier otro acto, simplemente me dirigí al baño y traté de apresurarme. Cuando bajé a almorzar, entré a la cocina sin notar la presencia de mi madre en la cocina, por lo cual ella me miró extrañada.

- Otra vez tarde, Mimi –anunció mientras yo me sentaba en un banco de madera- ¿Ahora qué sucedió?

- No lo sé… no pude dormir, estaba muy impaciente –dije con sinceridad. El pensar en Yamato había provocado en mí un completo insomnio.

- Mimi… -contestó ella dándome un vaso con jugo, mirándome por primera vez desde que había entrado- ¿Por qué estás tan arreglada¿Vas a salir?

- ¿Dónde está papá? –pregunté casi en un susurro, al mirar a ambos lados de la cocina.

- Salió muy temprano a su trabajo, hubieron algunas complicaciones de último minuto.

- Ya veo… -dije con alivio, por lo cual me miró con una ceja enarcada- es decir… espero que las cosas resuelvan pronto –sonreí algo nerviosa y ella suspiró- Mamá, hay algo que quiero contarte.

- ¿Qué sucede Mimi? –preguntó con una pequeña sonrisa mientras se colocaba al otro lado de la mesa, frente a mí.

- Mamá… ¿Recuerdas cuándo fue la última vez que viste a Yamato?

- ¿Yamato? –yo asentí con la cabeza, ligeramente nerviosa- Tendrá bastante tiempo, tal vez siete u ocho años, hija. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

- Te sorprendería ver lo cambiado que está ahora. –dije con una tierna sonrisa y ella me miró incrédula, buscando una explicación- Sucedió ayer… ¡Lo encontré, mamá¡Lo encontré¡SÍ! Por fin nos hemos vuelto a ver…–grité totalmente emocionada.

- No es cierto… ¿Cómo ocurrió, Mim? –preguntó sonriente ante mi reacción.

- Es tan absurdo y a la vez sorprendente. –admití esbozando una sonrisa- Ayer por la tarde, Tai me lo presentó. Estudia en la misma escuela que yo desde que empezó el curso ¡Y… y jamás me percaté de su presencia! –dije con rapidez ante la emoción del momento.

- Debió cambiar mucho para que no lo reconocieras o simplemente no lo recordabas con precisión –sugirió contenta.

- Fueron las dos opciones: su físico, su voz… no hay rastro del niño que alguna vez fue. De no haber sido por su mirada y por su nombre, jamás me habría dado cuenta.

- ¿Y él podría ser la razón por la que saldrás¿O me equivoco? –la miré un tanto desconcertada- Te conozco, Mimi –dijo por toda respuesta, divirtiéndose con mis reacciones.

- Tal vez y ninguna otra noticia me alegraría tanto como ésta. Estoy feliz y no puedo negarlo. –sonreí con emoción, sintiendo una particular mezcla de nerviosismo y gusto inigualables- Espero poder traerlo uno de estos días; me gustaría que volvieras a verlo.

Me sostuvo la mirada mientras sonreía. Ella entendía a la perfección las emociones que en mi pecho se agolpaban y las compartía de cierto modo también. Siendo mi mejor amiga y conociéndome como nadie, sabía lo que implicaba tan sólo ver a la persona amada, sobretodo cuando te provocaba sensaciones y deseos que nadie más había logrado… aquellas emociones que aparentemente sólo tú puedes conocer.

- Por supuesto, quisiera volver a verlo. –se detuvo un momento y agregó- Hace tiempo que no veía una sonrisa tan bonita y radiante tuya, Mim. Deberías hacerlo más seguido –sugirió esbozando una sonrisa.

- Tal vez… claro. –contesté evidentemente sonrojada- Tengo que irme, mamá. No quiero retrasarme –dije algo apresurada y dándole un beso en la mejilla- ¡Nos vemos más tarde! –anuncié saliendo de la cocina.

Caminé hasta la sala y antes de salir, miré por última vez el reloj de la sala, el cual marcaba la una y media. Mi descaro era grande¿Cómo había podido dormir tanto? Restándole importancia al asunto, terminé de colocarme los zapatos y salí rápidamente de mi casa.

Veinte minutos después me encontraba en la escuela, concretamente frente a la cancha de fútbol, tratando de recordar dónde ensayaba la banda de Yamato. Sí, volví a maldecir; entre la emoción del encuentro y lo apurada que estaba, había olvidado por completo su ubicación. Sin haber algún otro remedio, me dirigí a buscar aula por aula hasta dar con la susodicha. Aquella medida no fue tan necesaria, ya que mientras más me acercaba a los salones de usos múltiples, podía escuchar con mayor claridad las guitarras eléctricas. Finalmente, al estar frente a la puerta la abrí con cuidado para no interrumpir, algo insignificante ya que con el volumen de la música no podían escucharse mis pasos ni mi voz aunque lo intentara. Cerrando la puerta detrás de mí, me quedé parada observándolos, asombrada por el espectáculo que tenía justo frente a mí. Me costaba asociar a aquel chico de voz profunda, expresiva y sensual con el niño rubio callado e impulsivo de mi infancia. Sus palabras salían claramente y transmitían una fuerza especial, ya fuese para cantar algo sin tanta relevancia o al contrario, hablar sobre cosas importantes.

Tanto la letra de su canción como la melodía conseguían mantenerme atenta a cada estrofa. Realmente disfrutaba de aquella actuación cuando los ojos de Yamato se encontraron con los míos; le sostuve la mirada sin interrumpir mayormente para que pudiese continuar. Al terminar, observé que una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro y sin retirarse del micrófono, habló.

- Me da gusto que hayas venido, acércate.

Cuando me hube aproximado a la tarima, Matt y el resto de la banda bajaron a recibirme. Por algún motivo, aquellos chicos a quienes no conocía me miraron con familiaridad, como si la situación fuese ya recurrente.

- ¿Hace mucho tiempo que esperabas? –preguntó al darme un beso en la mejilla. Pude notar que estaba contento por mi llegada.

- No, en realidad hace pocos minutos que llegué –contesté con una sonrisa- ¿Sabes Matt? La banda suena increíblemente bien, en serio. –admití- Jamás había visto a una banda tan compenetrada y tan armónica como la suya¡Son geniales!

Los chicos sonrieron por el cumplido y se presentaron amablemente. Aquella sensación de familiaridad no había desaparecido y me resultaba un tanto curiosa.

- Hemos ensayado bastante, se acerca nuestro primer concierto en la escuela y debe de salir perfecto –comentó Akira, el baterista, a modo de respuesta a una pregunta anterior.

- Lo hacen muy bien, en verdad. Sigan esforzándose y el concierto saldrá bien –terminé por decir.

- Ya tenemos que irnos –anunció a los integrantes- ¿Les puedo encargar…? –preguntó Matt señalando al equipo de sonido.

- Claro, no te preocupes. Fue un gusto conocerte Mimi –dijo Yukata, uno de los guitarristas.

- Igualmente, adiós chicos –me despedí.

Después de salir del aula y alejarnos, Matt comenzó la plática.

- No esperaba que llegaras pronto, Mimi.

- ¿Pronto? –pregunte con una sonrisa- Aquel era mi propósito pero llegué tarde y para rematar, me perdí –admití tímidamente. Afortunadamente, llegué a tiempo para escucharte.

- ¿En serio? –asentí y sus mejillas adquirieron un ligero rubor- Nada me hubiera gustado más que eso, que me escucharas.

- Hacía tiempo que te había escuchado tocar esa vieja harmónica –recordé y al instante, su sonrisa se volvió más cálida- pero ansiaba volverte a admirar ¡Y qué sorpresa me llevé al escucharte hace unos minutos! Me encanta tu voz.

- Podríamos hacer un dueto –sugirió mientras reía por mi comentario.

- No lo creo, lo arruinaría –dije rotundamente, provocando otra sonrisa de su parte.

- ¿Vas a comenzar de nuevo?

- No lo digas de esa forma, suena como si lo evitara –dije correspondiendo a su gesto- Y dime… ¿A dónde nos dirigimos?

- Estaba pensando… ¿Ya comiste?

- En realidad… -traté de hacer memoria pero mi estómago habló por mí al emitir un ruido. Ni siquiera había probado el juego que mamá me había dado antes de irme. Él sonrió y continúo.

- Eso lo explica todo, conozco un restaurante italiano que está muy cerca de aquí. Seguro te gustará.

Desde pequeña, he sido una chica muy detallista y que aprecia con facilidad ciertos cambios. En aquella ocasión no fue la excepción y pude percatarme que tenía cierta inclinación por las cosas italianas; desde su ropa, la comida y hasta la música. Pude notarlo al hablar con él la noche anterior y aún en aquella ocasión, al verlo y escuchar sus canciones, con claras influencias italianas. Creí que tal vez no sería el momento, así que aguardaría para preguntar.

- Ya lo creo. Entonces vamos –sonreí.

Al pronunciar estas últimas palabras, me extendió su mano para que así, pudiéramos continuar nuestro camino tomados de la mano. Aquello me desconcertó, ya que él no solía ser cariñoso y mucho menos hacer este tipo de acercamientos espontáneamente, por ser un chico frío y tímido en su infancia. Mis sorpresas iban en aumento, aunque tal vez se debiera a la tranquilidad del momento. Sin embargo, cuando mis dedos rozaron el dorso de su mano y trataron de entrelazarse con los suyos, sentí acelerar mi corazón notoriamente, como si una descarga eléctrica me hubiese tocado violentamente. Aparté inmediatamente mi mano y bajé la mirada un poco apenada por el contacto extraño que se había dado entre nosotros. Él esbozó una sonrisa, tratando de restarle importancia al asunto y por ello, no volvió a insistir.

Durante el trayecto reinó el silencio, el cual había servido en tantas ocasiones para comunicarnos, por contrario que sonara. Con anterioridad servía para expresarnos y disfrutar de la agradable compañía del otro, sin necesidad de buscar un tema obligatorio de conversación, comprendiendo qué deseaba cada uno. No obstante, en aquella ocasión se había tornado incómodo, rodeando el ambiente de una ligera incertidumbre. Me preocupaba, puesto que me mostraba los cambios que habían acontecido en nuestra amistad.

Pareciera que él sabía a la perfección cuándo estaba inquieta y con qué intensidad, pues con un tono de voz amable mencionó:

- Sólo fue un roce, Mimi. Se podría malinterpretar ahora que hemos crecido, no tiene mucha importancia.

- Tal vez, tienes razón –respondí, más bien para convencerme de que no había sido nada grave y asentí con la cabeza.

A los pocos minutos llegamos al restaurante, ubicado al centro de la zona Kyobashi. Nos colocaron en una mesa junto a los grandes ventanales del local, con una vista increíble: apuntando directamente a los enormes y modernos edificios de la ciudad.

- ¡Son increíbles! –exclamé bastante sorprendida.

- ¿Nunca has ido a uno? –me preguntó mientras apartaba el menú que acababa de adquirir, para mirarme.

- No –negué suavemente con la cabeza- Y es curioso, porque he pasado en muchas ocasiones por esta zona y llevo ya varios años viviendo aquí.

- Resulta un poco curioso –admitió- Pero… si deseas, podemos visitarlos juntos.

- ¿En serio? Me parece muy bien, me encantaría ir –dije mirándolos, para después volver a centrar mi atención en él.

- Aunque… la vista es mucho mejor de noche. Te lo aseguro.

- No creo que mis papás me dejen quedarme hoy hasta tarde –dije con una sonrisa culpable.

- Es un excelente pretexto para vernos más pronto ¿No lo crees?

- ¡Por supuesto Matt!

No sé qué expresión debí poner en aquel momento, porque inmediatamente inclinó su rostro y dirigió su mirada hacia la carta con los platillos, actitud que me desconcertó totalmente. Sin embargo, al mirarlo con detenimiento, supe por qué lo había hecho: sus mejillas estaban teñidas de rojo y mordiendo su labio inferior, parecía lamentar alguna acción que había tratado de esconder y no resultó. Sonreí discretamente para que no se enojara por haberlo descubierto.

Él era así, podía enojarse considerablemente si había fallado en algo o bien apenarse mucho y negar a toda costa su fallo, tratando de guardarlo para sí y resolverlo por su propia cuenta, sin dejar espacio para alguna ayuda posible. La mejor manera que pudiese lidiar con ello era dejarlo actuar o encararlo un poco más agresivamente. Y algo me decía que no había cambiado en ese aspecto.

Pensé en preguntarle por su familia, pero recordé lo que me había dicho el día anterior. No quería verlo triste, me dolía y cualquier cosa que preguntáramos sobre nuestro pasado, se remontaría a ello: a nuestra separación, a sus padres.

Por fortuna, al menos eso creí yo, comenzó a sonar una melodía mientras el mesero se iba con la orden.

- Mimi, me parece que está sonando tu celular.

- ¿Mi celular? No creo, el mío no suena así –dije amablemente.

- El mío tampoco –respondió mientras la música era más insistente. Definitivamente se trataba del mío.

- No recuerdo que antes sonara así… ¿Aló? –dije contestando el teléfono.

- _¿Por qué no contestabas, Mimi¿Seguías dormida?_

- Obviamente no, Sora… -dije tratando de imaginarme la hora.

- _Entonces no hay excusas, aunque te llamaba por algo más._

- Sora, ahora no puedo hablar, estoy ocupada…

- _¿Tan ocupada como para no decirme qué sucedió con Matt ayer por la noche? Todos notamos que había algo entre ustedes, no paraban de mirarse. Me gustaría saberlo, realmente estaba impresionado contigo._

- ¡SORA! Yo… –dije nerviosa y algo enfadada mientras Matt veía bastante divertido aquella escena.

- _No puedo creerlo… ¿Mimi, se besaron? _–preguntó totalmente incrédula y en voz lo suficientemente alta como para que Matt la escuchara. Su semblante cambió drásticamente.

- Sora –interrumpí inmediatamente- No puedo hablar ahora, estoy conversando con Matt, así que si no te molesta…

- _¿Estás con él¿En persona?_ –dijo igualmente avergonzada y nerviosa.

- Sí y debo colgar. Te llamo después –dije avergonzada y finalmente colgué.

No podía creer lo que había sucedido. No había pasado ni siquiera un día de habernos encontrado y ya existía un enorme malentendido entre nosotros. Él por supuesto, no trató de disimular su gran molestia. Sora nunca actuaba así¿Por qué había escogido precisamente ese día para demostrar _todo su interés_ ante ello?

- Qué interesante Mimi¿Desde cuándo sales con alguien más? –dijo cruzándose de brazos y con ese semblante que me decía claramente que si no hacía algo, tendríamos una horrible discusión.

- No Matt, fue un malentendido. Sora… -mi frase fue cortada por su tono de voz y su mirada.

- Ella mencionó claramente que alguien te besó ¿Vas a negarlo? –al escucharlo, mi incredulidad y vergüenza iban creciendo.

- Yamato, ni siquiera escuchaste la conversación completa.

- No hacía falta Mimi, lo entendí muy bien.

- Yo creo que no -aseguré- Ella pensó que entre tú y yo sucedió algo más por la forma en que nos comportamos ayer, por lo que supuso… -vacilé un momento pero decidí continuar- que nos habíamos besado. Eso es todo, no tengo por qué mentirte. Fue un malentendido.

Hizo esa mueca de fastidio que tanto recordaba y golpeó ligeramente la mesa con su mano, observando después hacia la ventana, para huir de mi mirada. Tal vez se había vuelto más sociable pero seguía teniendo esos arranques y ese mal genio que lo caracterizaban a la perfección. Sin embargo, las sorpresas aún no acababan, ya que admitió algo que me desconcertó de gran modo.

- Pensar… que alguien te había tocado, no soporto la idea. No voy a permitir que nadie se atreva siquiera a mirarte, Mimi Tachikawa.

Me quedé anonadada por lo que acababa de escuchar: Matt estaba completamente enojado y celoso¡Celoso! No había transcurrido un día siquiera de habernos encontrado nuevamente. ¿Sería acaso que mis conjeturas o deseos estaban en lo correcto?

- Yo tampoco lo permitiría Yamato –estipulé con claridad- y quiero que me escuches –giró su vista hacia mí con desgano- Si tuviera algún problema o sintiera algo más por otra persona, te lo haría saber y con mayor razón ahora que hemos vuelto a encontrarnos. No me atrevería a romper este lazo y dañar nuestra amistad para siempre –suavicé un poco mi tono de voz- ¿Comprendes? Es absurdo pelear por un malentendido, sin gran importancia. En cuanto a Sora… - sonreí ligeramente, con ello se tranquilizó un poco- hablaré después con ella.

Me observó detenidamente, intentando que mi vista se posara en sus profundos ojos, como si debatiera entre disculparse por su comportamiento o decirme algo de vital importancia.

- ¿Por qué eres así conmigo¿Por qué siempre te comportas así?

- ¿Cómo Matt?

- De alguna manera me entiendes. Y aún utilizas aquella paciencia –dijo recordando algún episodio nuestro y sonreí ligeramente- Haces que en verdad me arrepienta por todo lo dicho.

- ¿Qué puedo decirte? –pregunté calmadamente- No se trata sólo de utilizar las palabras convenientes cuando se está alegre o tiene ganas de escuchar al otro, sino en todo momento prestarle atención. Y es algo que he tratado de hacer… desde que nos conocimos.

- Sólo prométeme que si hay algún cambio, me lo harás saber.

- ¿Por qué…? De acuerdo –concedí para no causar más conflictos- lo prometo –dije tratando de sonar nuevamente tranquila. Si aún quieres saber por qué Sora actúo de ese modo, siempre tienes la opción –dije mostrándole él teléfono a lo que él respondió sonriendo.

- No, es mejor no enterarnos de nada más por hoy –admitió y yo me alegré por ello.

Transcurrió nuestra comida sin complicaciones mientras hablábamos de cosas triviales y para ser sincera, había soñado tanto tiempo con el reencuentro y volver a escuchar su voz, aunque no sabía cuánto hubiese cambiado. Sólo quería verlo y mi rostro se iluminaba al estar a su lado. Era una sensación cálida y agradable, con más energía que cuando era una niña.

Después de comer, caminamos durante un rato por los alrededores, hasta vino a mí una gran idea.

- El muelle de la bahía de Tokyo ¿Lo has visitado? –dije poniéndome frente a él y él negó ligeramente con la cabeza- Bien… ¿Qué te parece si vamos? Es uno de mis lugares favoritos

- Me encantaría –admitió.

- ¿Entonces qué haces ahí¡Intenta alcanzarme! –dije sonriendo y echándome a correr a la estación del metro mientras él me seguía.

Corrimos hasta llegar a la estación y una vez ahí, nos desplomamos dentro del transporte mientras reíamos, pues segundos antes Matt se cayó por evitar a una señora con una carreola. Nos miramos por bastante tiempo como si nos pareciera increíble que el otro se encontrara frente y que al estirar nuestra mano, no fuese a desvanecerse.

Al llegar, fuimos a una bodega aparentemente abandonada que daba hacia una parte totalmente desierta del muelle, la cual poseía una vista extraordinaria. Nos sentamos a la orilla y dejamos que nuestras piernas colgaran con despreocupación, mientras la brisa marina nos acariciaba suavemente. Cerré los ojos por un momento que me pareció eterno y al escucharlo hablar, volví a abrirlos.

- ¿Desde cuándo conoces este lugar? –dijo con la vista fija en la inmensidad del cielo.

- Hace un par de años, justo cuando llegué a Tokyo –respondí mientras lo imitaba- Se debió al cambio de ciudad: me encontraba nerviosa y a la vez sorprendida con tanta gente caminando apresurada a sus trabajos, hablando cuestiones por celular, mientras que me veía a mi misma tomada del brazo de mi madre, como una niña de nueve años, que no podía imaginarse toda la importancia que representaban aquellas personas viniendo de una ciudad como Shizuoka. Supongo que por eso me desconcentré y me perdí.

- ¿Te perdiste? –dijo asombrado.

- Sí, me encontraron tres horas después mientras que yo, permanecí aquí sentada todo ese tiempo.

- ¿Estabas muy angustiada, cierto?

- Creo… que no me había sentido tan relajada desde que te habías marchado. –al confesarlo, apartó su mirada del cielo para posarla en mí- El observar el mar me recordaba tanto tus ojos, que podía jurar que eras tú quien estaba frente a mí. Por eso nunca tuve miedo –dije mirándolo por primera vez desde que habíamos llegado.

Matt sonrió con melancolía, sentimiento que provocaba una evidente aflicción en su voz.

- Jamás creí que nos separaríamos de aquella forma, ni que transcurrirían siete años para volverte a ver.

- ¿Qué sucedió Matt¿Por qué no regresaste esa mañana, qué te obligó a partir tanto tiempo?

Suspiró, luchando para que esos sentimientos no dominaran nuevamente su entorno, reuniendo la serenidad que le era posible.

- Mis padres siempre tuvieron conflictos entre ellos, los cuales se agravaron en aquella época, convirtiendo en insoportable la convivencia. Cada día se volvían más difíciles de resolver, algo que a mi hermano y a mí nos dolía presenciar. Finalmente una mañana, nos despertaron muy temprano mientras mi madre, irritada y totalmente decidida, alistaba las últimas maletas; siempre evitó toparse con mi mirada y cuando lo hacía, era gélida su expresión. Sin decirme nada más, tomó a Takeru entre sus brazos y se lo llevó junto con varias maletas. Minutos después yo también partí con mi padre, a un destino completamente distinto. Mientras ella estaba por abordar un vuelo a Tokyo, yo me dirigía a Fukuoka. Y hasta el día de hoy, no he vuelto a ver o hablar con mi madre.

Al mirar su semblante, quería decirle algo que fuese un consuelo para él o sólo ser su apoyo incondicional, escuchando todo aquello que le dolía recordar. Había tantas cosas que posiblemente era mi obligación realizar, pero no me atreví a hacer nada; sólo permanecer junto a él, siendo consciente de la relación tan estrecha que mantenía con su hermano y lo que había significado aquella separación.

- ¿Cómo pudo hacer algo así, Yamato¿Cómo tuvo la frialdad de dejarte y… huir con tu hermano?

- Es el momento que aún no lo sé –dijo con ironía- A pesar de mi edad, nunca tuvimos una buena relación y entre otras razones supongo, fue lo que la llevó a tomar esa maldita decisión. Desde entonces viví con mi padre, quien me atendía con regularidad pero que jamás se preocupó por crear un lazo verdadero, en saber qué me sucedía. Trabajaba hasta tarde y en raras ocasiones nos veíamos, por lo que mi abuelo decidió encargarse de mí. De no haber sido por él, no sé cómo habría sido mi vida.

Al decirlo, sus ojos se humedecieron mientras que su voz se quebraba lentamente. Yo no deseaba que continuara, ya que con cada palabra, el pesar se intensificaba. No quería verlo sufrir, sin embargo él quiso seguir hablando.

- Hace un año el abuelo falleció, por lo que mi padre finalmente decidió cargar con la responsabilidad y cuidarme, algo de lo que tardó en percatarse, puesto que yo había crecido lo suficiente para manejarme sin él. Decidido a comenzar nuevamente, nos mudamos a Tokyo.

- Yamato… ¿Acaso tu madre no vivía ahí? –dije con preocupación y él asintió levemente.

- Aún vive aquí, pero no quiero verla, no ahora que me encuentro bien. No debe entrometerse en mi vida, no ahora –dijo con tal coraje, que algunas lágrimas recorrieron con rapidez su rostro.

Me miró con tanta tristeza y dolor, que pensé que no podría soportarlo y que mi corazón se haría trizas. Acerqué mi mano y le quité suavemente algunos de los mechones que caían en su rostro. Aguantando mis lágrimas al ver su estado y decidida a brindarle fortaleza, dejé que se tranquilizara para después, si él lo deseaba, terminar de hablar.

- Hace poco tiempo, volví a encontrar a las dos personas que más he querido y ahora son mi prioridad. No sé si algún día sepas toda la falta que me has hecho, pero deseo permanecer a tu lado y al de Takeru. No volveré a alejarme, lo prometo.

Esas palabras habían roto la fina resistencia que había mantenido para apoyarlo. Ya no quise aguardar y mis lágrimas brotaron fácilmente, mientras lo abrazaba con toda la fuerza me era posible. Nunca imaginé por un momento que él hubiese sufrido así, yo sólo esperaba que estuviese bien y que nuestros caminos volvieran a cruzarse. La frialdad formaba parte de su carácter, se agravó durante nuestra niñez y ahora, después de tantos años, estaba dispuesto a sanar y dejarla a un lado.

Aferrándome con fuerza a su cuerpo, como si aquello evitara que alguien pudiese llevárselo o que él mismo se marchara, esperaba transmitirle mi mensaje y hacerle saber que ya estaba con él, que lo resolveríamos juntos. Sin embargo, jamás imaginé que sería yo misma quien lo dejara irse y provocándole el mismo dolor que su madre había ocasionado, aunque no tuvo tiempo de decírmelo.

**& ****Fin del Flashback &**

Sus recuerdos habían conseguido invocar aquellas lágrimas que siempre trataba de ocultar. Recriminándose así misma por ello, se limpió con decisión, frotándolas con sus propios dedos, eliminando cualquier rastro que pudiese abatirla nuevamente. Sin embargo, un poco más serena pero aún con temor, sabía exactamente a dónde tenía que dirigirse. Años atrás había conocido aquel lugar que estaba dispuesta a recibirla, siempre que sus últimas fuerzas se habían agotado y estaba desesperada por buscar un consuelo. Sin esperar más, tomó la misma ruta de hacía ya varios años a dicho sitio, tan rápido como sus piernas le eran capaces de responder. Minutos más tarde, su mirada se encontró frente a aquel mar cuyo encanto nunca había perdido, como si hubiera esperado su llegada con la certeza de que acudiría primero con él, para reconfortarla.

- El tiempo no transcurre de igual forma para ti ¿Cierto? –preguntó sentándose a orillas del muelle sin despegar su vista de aquella agua cristalina, en la cual distinguía su claro reflejo sin dificultad- ¿Por qué no pudo volver a gozar de aquella vitalidad¿Por qué?

Como alguna vez le había expresado a aquel hombre, sentía que el mismo mar que estaba frente a ella tenía la misma profundidad y encanto de sus brillantes ojos, como si la mirara desde un lugar lejano, obligándola a aceptar una realidad que trataba de evitar. Estiró su mano para tocar el agua y brindándole valor, finalmente pudo escuchar su propia voz en forma de susurro.

- ¿Ya no volverá, cierto?… ¿Acaso te lo llevaste para siempre?

Cerró sus ojos para ya no sentirlo más, para no responder aquella pregunta cuya respuesta sabía perfectamente, pero que cada vez, abría más la herida.

* * *

**Notas de la autora:** Pobre Mattie T.T, soy mala... pero debía hacerse algo¿No xD?. Si quieren puedo dejarles un adelanto :D

_Sora: y en cuanto a mi relación con Tai… queremos formalizarla. -sonrió de una manera tan dulce que a Mimí le recordó lo feliz que se sentía cuando ella también formalizó su relación con Yamato-_

¿Qué sucedió para que que se cancelara el compromiso? Qué regalo le dará Mimi a Matt? Todo esto y más en el próximo capie xD.

Quejas, sugerencias, reclamos, comentarios, peticiones, dudas o lo que necesites podrás hacérmelo saber dejando un review. Gracias por leer el capítulo.


	5. Blue as the Sky

**Notas de la autora:** Ustedes dirán: "hasta que se le ocurre actualizar xD", sorry chicos por no actualizar antes, pero este mes fue pesadísimo de tantos trabajos y estaba tan abrumada que se me fue la inspiración totalmente, con trabajo podía respirar y hacer algo por mí. Pero ya estoy de vuelta y traigo nuevas ideas para ustedes n.n. Gracias por sus sinceros y alentadores reviews, me han ayudado mucho!!. En este capítulo presento al nuevo personaje :P: Cassandra, está bastante largo y espero que lo disfruten n.n!!

Capítulo 5.- _Nombre:_ Blue as the sky (CCS Movie Soundtrack), _Estrofas:_ Todas son de mi autoría.

**Disclaimer:** Digimon y todos sus personajes pertenecen a Toei Animation y este fic es hecho sin fin lucrativo. Las canciones pertenecen a sus respectivos autores. Yo sólo adecuo los personajes a la historia.

* * *

**Capítulo 5: Blue as the sky**

_Se habían convertido en un tesoro_

_Mientras, podía tocarte y tan sólo conversar_

_No deseaba retirar mi vista de la tuya_

_El tiempo transcurría a prisa y el sentimiento me enmudecía_

_Aún con la dicha de nuestro lado, era difícil predecir nuestro futuro_

Había anochecido rápidamente, mientras se respiraba por las calles un viento helado. Llegó a su apartamento exhausta, pues tan sólo un par de días atrás, había llegado a la ciudad. Abrió y cerró la puerta sin cuidado alguno y se recostó sobre un sillón mientras su vista se posaba sobre la contestadora, que emitía un insistente parpadeo. Muy a su pesar, se dirigió hacia ella y escuchó el mensaje mientras sacaba un agua del refrigerador. Sin embargo, se quedó perpleja al oír de quién se trataba.

- _¿Aló, Mimi? Habla Sora. Sé que estás de paso por la ciudad así que trataré de ser sumamente breve… ¡Hey! Deja eso… ¡Tai¡¡Te lo dije!! –_de fondo se escucharon como si una pila de platos se hubieran caído, lo cual arrancó una gran sonrisa a Mimi_- ¿Mimi¿Sigue grabando? No importa, te decía… hace ya mucho tiempo que no nos hemos visto y quisiera saber si mañana podemos reunirnos, tú sabes, en el lugar de siempre. Aún si no pudieras llegar yo estaré esperándote ¿De acuerdo? –_de fondo se escuchó una segunda voz: _¿Con quién hablas Sora?_, sin duda era Taichi_- Ya Tai… _-dijo algo molesta_-. Debo irme… te mando muchísimos saludos y un gran beso –_Tai volvió a decir:_ ¿¿Estás hablando con mi madre??- ¡Ah¡Y Tai te manda muchos saludos también! Nos vemos mañana_

¡Cómo se divertía con aquellas peleas y ocurrencias de los chicos! Añoraba compartir una sonrisa o tan sólo permanecer a su lado. Ni siquiera lo pensó dos veces; comenzó a arreglar sus cosas para el día siguiente. Estaba decidida a visitar a su mejor amiga.

A la mañana siguiente se levantó bastante tarde, algo habitual en ella, por lo que trató de apurarse lo más que pudo. Tardó varios minutos en llegar al encuentro y al hacerlo, se detuvo frente al sitio; hacía ya muchos años que no visitaba el lugar, sin embargo seguía tan llamativo y elegante como siempre, con aquel letrero tan sorprendente que la encantó desde el primer día, que había sido testigo de la propuesta, _su_ propuesta. Suspiró calmadamente y entró; una mujer que no tendría más de 30 años y que la miraba con curiosidad la atendió.

- Buenos días, Bienvenida a Amareto. Su nombre por favor.

- Mimi Tachik… -antes de que pudiese terminar, fue súbitamente interrumpida por la camarera.

- ¡Sí, eres tú¡Cuánto tiempo sin verte¡Pensé que te había confundido! –exclamó exaltada la joven.

- ¿Haru? –dijo sorprendida- ¿Eres tú Haru?

- Por supuesto que soy yo, Mimi ¿Acaso no me reconociste?

- Te ves… tan diferente –dijo abrazándola con alegría.

- Tú también, te ves excelente –separándose y llevándola de una mano- Pasa, Sora te está esperando.

"_Haru era la hija del dueño que atendía este café. Cuando éramos adolescentes solíamos venir mucho aquí y rápidamente nos hicimos amigos de ella, quien era mayor por 2 o 3 años. Fue una gran amiga mía y de Sora._"

- Sora… ya llegó –dijo Haru contenta hacia la chica que estaba sentada junto a ventana. Mimi se soltó con suavidad y se dirigió a la chica pelirroja con una sonrisa.

- ¡No puedo creerlo! Mimi… -se levantó rápidamente y la abrazó sin reparo alguno.

- Te extrañé tanto, Sora –declaró con efusividad, correspondiendo al abrazo.

- Pensé que no vendrías. Ha pasado mucho tiempo –admitió para después cambiar su expresión por una gran sonrisa, separándose lentamente de su mejor amiga.

- ¿Me creerías que me quedé dormida? –sonrió apenada.

- ¡Por supuesto! Si eres una desordenada, igual que Tai. Ven siéntate y pidamos algo.

- ¿Y él cómo ha estado¿Cómo has estado tú¿Siguen viviendo juntos? –preguntó con evidente gusto al sentarse frente a ella.

- Hemos estado muy bien, gracias Mimi. Las cosas han cambiado mucho, con tantos planes y presión del trabajo… pero algo muy positivo ha salido de esto: Tai y yo queremos formalizar nuestra relación -sonrió de una manera tan dulce que a Mimi le recordó lo feliz que se sentía cuando ella también formalizó su relación con Yamato.

Ese comentario le había afectado, más de lo que ella hubiese querido. Sin embargo supo que no era el momento, ahora que volvía a ver a su mejor amiga después de cuatro años, por lo que esbozó una sonrisa y continuó.

- La verdad es una gran noticia y en cierta medida no me sorprende, ya que Tai y tú… fueron siempre el complemento ideal. Me da gusto que por fin hayan decidido dar ese paso.

Y realmente su comentario había sido sincero, pero aquella pelirroja la conocía a la perfección y sabía que aún no superaba el incidente ocurrido años atrás, porque ese tipo de heridas pudiera ser que jamás cierran.

- Mimi no quise recordártelo, discúlpame. Sé que no has venido a hablar precisamente de ello, pero ¿Cómo te encuentras? Es importante saberlo, es importante que cuentes conmigo.

- Lo sé, Sora y agradezco toda la comprensión que has tenido a lo largo de este difícil periodo. Sin embargo no deseo continuar recordando, ya no –dijo sin mayor convicción.

- Tu mirada dice todo lo contrario –confesó- ¿Qué sucede, Mimi¿Por qué vives aquellas dolencias todavía con intensidad?

- No lo sé… -dijo con franqueza- Al regresar al país y creer que podía continuar, obviando lo sucedido, me encontré a mí misma recordando cada vivencia a medida de que pasaba por la ciudad. Creí que había vuelto a tomar una mala decisión, pero es contradictorio, ya que no deseo que mis recuerdos se extingan nunca, que permanezcan a mi lado… pues es lo único que conservo de Yamato, Sora.

- Es natural que aún le recuerdes –admitió Sora- pero aquel dolor presente en las vivencias, dejas que vuelva a invadirte y por ello te cuesta tanto trabajo evitarlo. Mimi -dijo haciendo una breve pausa- nosotros también lo queríamos, sin embargo sé que todavía te culpaste por lo sucedido entre ustedes. La única forma de volver a sanar es liberándote y creo que sabes cómo podrías hacerlo.

"_Sí, sabía perfectamente cómo tratar de enmendar mi error, sin embargo aún le guardaba un profundo temor hacia la posible solución, ya que no era lo suficientemente fuerte todavía para enfrentar a Yamato. Mis sonrisas habían adquirido un tinte nostálgico y deseaba que tuviera una oportunidad nuevamente, pero muy en el fondo sabía que era imposible. Él no podría volver._

- Aún no es el momento –sinceró Mimi- falta un camino por recorrer, aún no puedo concluir este episodio de mi vida –dijo con cierta frustración- Pero el haber estado a mi lado, Sora… es algo que jamás terminaría de agradecerte –sonrió amablemente tomando su mano. Por instantes pareció que Sora quiso añadir unas palabras más, pero terminó asintiendo y correspondiendo a su sonrisa.

- ¿Ya pensaron en qué van a pedir, chicas? –dijo Haru acercándose a ellas, contenta de poder mirarlas nuevamente.

- Lo de siempre, Haru –dijeron al unísono y al notarlo, rieron suavemente mientras soltaban sus manos.

- ¡Qué coordinadas! En seguida lo traeré –dijo alejándose de la mesa con una pequeña sonrisa.

- ¿Y cómo han marchado las cosas en tu vida, Sora? Supe algunas por tus cartas y llamadas, pero hace tiempo que no sé mucho de ti.

- Verás… terminé mi carrera al poco tiempo de que te marchaste, trabajé durante dos años y después viajé con Tai a Corea… ya sabes, por aquello del servicio internacional en la embajada –Mimi asintió, pues Tai y ella tenían la misma profesión- Regresamos al siguiente año y finalmente decidimos establecernos, ya que me ofrecieron trabajo en un despacho de arquitectos muy reconocido. Taichi viaja constantemente, pero tratamos de acoplarnos al ritmo de vida –terminó con una sonrisa- ¿Y qué hay de ti, Mim?

Respiré tranquilamente y contesté a su pregunta con brevedad, pues sabía algunos detalles que no eran necesarios de aclarar.

- Después de que decidí irme del país, terminé de estudiar en el extranjero con bastantes tropiezos. Me especialicé y viajé durante los años restantes. Ahora volví a pedir plaza en la embajada de nuestro país y me la concedieron, así que estaré aquí por un largo periodo.

- ¿Tanto como para que volvamos a estar juntas? –preguntó esperanzada.

- Sí, bastante. Además trabajaré cerca de Tai, por lo que nos veremos más seguido.

- Por supuesto –sonrió y la miró con cierta ternura- Sabía que podrías hacerlo, Mimi –al decirlo, captó la atención de su amiga- Sabía que saldrías adelante y que no caerías nuevamente, a pesar del suceso tan doloroso que significó para ti la… ausencia de Matt.

- Simplemente continué… con un propósito débil, pero lo hice y aquí estoy –dijo con timidez.

- Deberías estar orgullosa. Ya verás que lo superarás por completo. Sólo ten fe –ante las palabras de la pelirroja, Mimi asintió.

Durante el resto del desayuno, las dos mejores amigas platicaron con detalle de todo lo que había acontecido en sus vidas en aquellos cuatro años: sus amigos, el trabajo, la familia y en general, de los recuerdos que aún compartían.

- El otro día –dijo bebiendo un sorbo de su taza- Tai mencionó a Cassandra, cuando vio la foto de nuestra secundaria –terminó mientras dejaba una servilleta del lado.

- ¡Cómo olvidarla! –dijo con aparente cariño, sin embargo un dejo de sarcasmo se percibía en su voz- No la he visto desde la graduación y te aseguro que no tengo intenciones. No lo acostumbro, pero le guardo resentimiento.

- Te desmentiría si no la conociera, Mim -admitió- ¿Sabes? Hace poco tiempo la ví en un centro comercial, -los ojos de Mimi se agrandaron por la sorpresa- es una mujer inconfundible y sigue conservando aquella altanería, imposible de no notar. –dijo Sora con cierto fastidio- Traté de no cruzarnos, pero ya sabes lo cruel que puede ser. Aunque, gracias a ella…

- … nosotras tuvimos una oportunidad de ser felices. Nos ayudó a pesar de no saberlo –dijo Mimi con una sonrisa.

La chica pelirroja sonrió ante las palabras de su mejor amiga, ya que era un grato recuerdo el que había surgido del rencor de Cassandra. Se sorprendía al verse así misma más de diez años atrás y notar que si bien no era una niña, vivía con mucha energía e intensidad cada obstáculo que se presentaba. Sí, era divertida y sabía cuándo ser fuerte.

**& Flashback &**

Pasaron algunas semanas después de que había encontrado a Matt y aún me parecía increíble, así como agradable la situación. Nos veíamos a diario, platicábamos sobre tantas inquietudes y las personas se sorprendían de nuestra afinidad; nuevamente volvíamos a ser inseparables. Eso creí yo hasta que llegó la persona que intentó estropearlo y en algún momento lo logró: Cassandra Bélisaire.

Un lunes como cualquier otro en la mañana, entramos a la escuela, con la diferencia de que estaba lloviendo, por lo que todos los alumnos estaban dentro de sus aulas exceptuándome a mí, que caminaba con tranquilidad por el patio a lado de Matt, bajo una sombrilla.

- ¿Entonces crees que podrías Mimi? –preguntó ligeramente esperanzado.

- Tú también tienes que darme algo a cambio.

- ¿Qué te gustaría? –dijo pasando su brazo por mis hombros ya que tenía un poco de frío.

- Quiero que… el viernes vayas a mi casa –dije mirándolo, para esperar su reacción.

- ¿El viernes? –resaltó con aire dubitativo.

- Ni siquiera lo pienses, Matt. –comenté imaginando su opinión- No voy a sacarte de tu ensayo, pero me gustaría que pasáramos una tarde juntos. Además, ya lo prometiste.

- De acuerdo, entonces estaré allí –asentí alegremente y justo en aquel momento sonó la campana, por lo que agregó- ¿Quieres que te lleve a tu salón?

- Claro, me encantaría -sonreí.

Caminamos cerca de dos minutos más y al llegar frente a la puerta, nos despedimos con un fugaz beso en la mejilla, ya que probablemente no nos veríamos en todo el día. Diciendo unas últimas palabras, observé que una chica cuyo rostro jamás había visto se acercó hacia nosotros, colocándose junto a la puerta, esperando. Nuestras miradas se cruzaron y su vista se desvió inmediatamente hacia Matt, que aún sostenía mis manos. Ella le dedicó una sonrisa provocativa y guiñándole el ojo con aparente inocencia, ocasionó que él me soltara con discreción. Mi indignación ante la escena creció más cuando él le devolvió la sonrisa, evidentemente a gusto. Estaba decidida a interrumpir su "amable" presentación, cuando el profesor llegó y me pidió que entrase, por lo que Matt se alejó rápidamente.

Entré al salón furiosa y me senté en mi lugar ruidosamente. El chico que se sentaba a mi lado volteó y con agrado me observó, sin embargo al ver mi total indignación, optó por cambiar su intención.

- Hoy estás igual que el día, horrible –declaró tranquilamente.

- ¿Quieres cerrar la boca Takuto? –dije cruzándome de brazos sin verlo mayormente.

- ¿Qué sucede, discutiste con Matt? –preguntó divertido. Sin haber pasado tanto tiempo, se había corrido el rumor de que él y yo sosteníamos más que una amistad, cuestión que yo jamás me preocupé por negar.

- Por supuesto que no. ¿Acaso no puedo estar molesta sin que nadie me interrogue?

- ¡Takuto! –llamó una niña evidentemente incómoda, que estaba sentada delante de nosotros- El profesor está hablando.

- Buenos días a todos. Espero que no hayan tenido algún percance con la lluvia. Últimamente el clima…

- ¿Entonces Mim, qué te pasó? –susurró Reika, una chica con quien compartía gran simpatía y que se sentaba a mi izquierda.

- Nada importante, luego te digo.

- Como les decía: hoy tenemos a una nueva estudiante que, por razones familiares, se mudó de Francia y ha decidido radicar en nuestro país. Hagámosla sentir en confianza, ya desconoce la escuela. Si eres tan amable de pasar, Bélisaire.

Aquella chica de cabello largo abrió la puerta y entró con arrogancia, por lo que todos murmuraron ante su actitud. No podía haber más incredulidad en mis compañeros que en mi persona. Al principio creí que sería una broma, pero ¿Quién se detendría a realizar algo así?

- Ella. –le susurré a Reika- Ella es la causa de mi enojo –no pudo contestarme gracias a que la nueva alumna habló.

- Buenos días a todos –dijo con un acento bastante parecido al nuestro- Mi nombre es Cassandra Bélisaire –tomó un gis y escribió su nombre en la pizarra, con una caligrafía legible, tanto en japonés como en alfabeto occidental- Como el profesor señaló, vengo de un instituto en Francia. Soy de ascendencia japonesa, por lo que domino el idioma y prescindiré de toda ayuda al respecto. Me parece que es todo y espero que podamos ser amigos –sonrió y poniendo especial énfasis en la última palabra.

Todos nos quedamos atónitos por su presentación, inmediatamente notamos que no conocía las costumbres de nuestro país, además de que poseía un carácter bastante especial.

- Gracias por la presentación, Cassandra. Ahora te designaremos un lugar…

- Me gustaría hacerle una sugerencia, profesor. Hay una chica… sí, ella –dijo mirando hacia donde yo me encontraba- que se portó muy amable conmigo desde el primer momento y me gustaría sentarme detrás de ella.

Aquella no era la forma en que debíamos tratarnos¡Ni siquiera nos conocíamos! Pero me bastaba escucharla con aquel tono agridulce en su voz. Si quería un juego sucio, era lo que obtendría.

- ¿Detrás de Tachikawa? Sí podrías, hay un asiento libre. Me gustaría que la ayudaras con lo que necesite Tachikawa ¿Está bien?

- Por supuesto profesor, me encantaría –dije con una voz fingida, por lo que todos voltearon a verme y ella sonrió desafiante.

- De acuerdo –dijo algo desconcertado- Pasa a tu nuevo lugar, Cassandra.

Ella bajó de la tarima y se acercó con suficiencia. Al estar frente a mí, me dirigió una mirada y se agachó ligeramente para susurrar:

- Me alegra que no te hayas molestado, Tachikawa y descuida, al final seremos grandes amigas.

- ¿Aquello es una invitación o amenaza? –dije con sarcasmo- Ahórratelo y pasa a tu lugar –corté, girando mi cabeza hacia Takuto.

Cassandra hizo una mueca de molestia y se sentó detrás de mí, totalmente callada. Las horas transcurrieron muy rápido y jamás le dirigí la palabra. A mediodía, me encaminaba hacia la reunión con mis amigas, cuando alguien me detuvo en un pasillo.

- Hola Mimi –me tocó el brazo y sonrió.

- Qué tal, Yamato –respondí molesta y cortante mientras caminaba más rápido.

- ¿Te ocurre algo? –preguntó siguiéndome.

- A mí nada, pero parece que a ti sí. ¿Será acaso la chica que conociste en la mañana? Tu sonrisa se volvió preciosa al verla¿Quieres que te la presente? Va en mi salón.

- ¿De qué estás…? –dijo desconcertado por mi actitud e inmediatamente cambió su expresión por una sonrisa maliciosa- Mimi… ¿Estás diciéndome que tienes celos? –al escuchar esto último, nos detuvimos en seco y volteé a verlo indignada.

- No tienes vergüenza, Yamato… ¡Ni siquiera la conoces y ya coqueteas con ella! Como… como tu amiga –aclaré y ante esto, me observó divertido- te digo que esa chica no tiene buenas intenciones contigo. Es… arrogante y odiosa.

- Mimi… ¿Cómo puedes saberlo si tú tampoco la conoces? –quise reclamarle aquello, pero opté por ignorarlo. Yo sabía cuál era la molestia de Cassandra, pero no pensaba ni por error comentárselo. Eso era entre ella y yo.

- No son celos y tampoco la conozco lo suficiente, sin embargo no me gusta que voltees a ver a cualquier chica –dije como recurso desesperado y sin percatarme de que eso, eran celos.

- Sabes tan bien como yo que no es cierto y te conozco… ¿Qué te pasa?

En aquella circunstancia, no sólo me encontraba enojada sino también avergonzada. Cómo detestaba retractarme y peor aún, escoger entre decir la verdad y ocultar mi orgullo o mentir esperando a que me creyera. O quizá decir la verdad a medias, después de todo era algo que Matt no debía de saber, no todavía.

- No me gustó que le hubieras puesto atención –dije rodando mis ojos.

- ¿Tan sólo aquello, ésa es tu razón? –dijo inquiriendo con su tono de voz.

Lo miré furiosa, él quería que admitiera que estaba celosa… y lo peor era que sí lo estaba; sabía perfectamente qué transitaba por mi cabeza, pero no era algo que él podría escuchar. Intuía el propósito de Cassandra y aquello se relacionaba directamente con nuestra amistad. No sabía por cuánto tiempo más podía evadir sus preguntas sin delatarme, no obstante hizo algo que no esperaba: se acercó peligrosamente a mí, levantando mi barbilla con su mano derecha y la otra, descansaba en mis manos nerviosamente entrelazadas.

- Te ves tan bonita cuando te enojas… -al escucharlo maldije internamente y lo demostré al sonrojarme- y cuando te sonrojas –añadió con atrevimiento- No seas tonta, yo jamás arriesgaría nuestra amistad por un malentendido o por una chica que ni siquiera conozco. No sé qué finalidad tiene y no me importa. Tú eres mi mejor amiga y estás por encima de cualquiera¿De acuerdo?

Me hubiese gustado que recordara a la perfección aquellas palabras cuando Cassandra irrumpió directamente en nuestras vidas y él no hizo nada por evitarlo. Sin embargo, en ese momento consiguió hacerme sentir especial, ya que yo era su chica… aunque me considerara una fiel e íntima amiga. Mordí ligeramente mi labio inferior al escuchar de cerca su respiración, reprimiendo aquel repentino deseo de probar algo más de él. Sin percatarse de mis pensamientos, se retiró con suavidad al verme más tranquila.

- Matt… ¿Por qué correspondiste a su gesto¿Por qué cuando yo estaba presente? –dije finalmente y sin rodeo alguno.

- Porque… quería saber si tú me protegerías de la misma forma –dijo por toda respuesta mientras reanudaba el camino- ¿Vienes? –preguntó con una pequeña sonrisa y yo asentí.

Entendí con claridad a qué se refería, pues semanas atrás él mismo había perdido toda compostura por un malentendido, específicamente por una llamada de Sora, que provocó un efecto similar al mío. ¿Realmente perduraba una amistad entre nosotros o habíamos cruzado la delgada línea, sin saber a que debíamos atenernos?

Caminamos durante algunos minutos más, cuando vimos a la persona menos indicada en el pasillo mientras conversaba con alguien más. Rápidamente nos giramos y continuamos el camino en dirección contraria, sin embargo aquella medida no bastó, pues nos había visto y en cuestión de segundos nos había alcanzado.

- Hola Mimi –saludó Cassandra con una amabilidad repentina- Te estaba buscando –me dijo aparentemente, ya que observaba a Matt con sumo agrado. Él, para no ocasionar un episodio similar, habló.

- Acabo de recordar… que debía verme con Taichi¿Te parece si nos vemos después? –sugirió Matt mientras la miraba, supongo que para hacerle saber que había sido un error el encuentro anterior.

Sin embargo, al desviar torpemente la mirada y acercarse a mí sin fijarse, el beso que pretendía darme en la mejilla fue a parar a la comisura de mi boca. Mi respiración se contuvo instantáneamente y él me observó durante breves instantes fijamente, sin intención de disculparse. Por su parte, Cassandra miró encolerizada la escena, lo que aumentó cuando Matt se alejó sin siquiera verla.

- Debemos entrar a clase –dije respirando ya con tranquilidad- está por terminar el receso, Cassandra –anuncié para dirigirme a mi salón, con una pequeña sonrisa dibujada en mis labios. Después de todo, yo era la única que tenía ese derecho.

Los días pasaron y la convivencia con Cassandra se tornaba cada vez más molesta, por lo que nos resultaba difícil creer que sólo tuviera unos cuántos días en la escuela y nos preguntábamos ¿Qué sucedería a mitad de año? Aquella pregunta se contestó por sí sola cuando actuó a sólo mes y medio de haber llegado. En tanto, muchos de quienes encontrábamos infantil su actitud decidimos ignorarla completamente, sin embargo ella poseía la habilidad de poner todo a su favor, alcanzando siempre sus objetivos y trayendo consigo problemas para los que la rodeaban.

_Caminemos juntos por la ciudad_

_y divirtámonos como niños_

_toma mi mano y mírame fijamente_

_¿Hace cuánto que no disfrutas de la vida?_

_Espera un poco, tú sabes que me gustas_

Había transcurrido más de una semana desde la llegada de Cassandra y justo aquel viernes, recordé que Matt me debía un favor por haberlo ayudado con su exposición de biología, por lo que no tardé en abordar el tema cuando nos encontramos en un receso.

- ¿Entonces? Tú prometiste que irías a mi casa, Matt.

- ¿Tiene que ser hoy? -preguntó tratando de convencerme.

- Si no quieres ir, es mejor que lo digas directamente –sugerí.

- Sabes que sí quiero, pero el ensayo…

- Yo sé que van a presentarse en un mes y no te estoy pidiendo que dejes la banda, sólo dedícame una tarde. Con la escuela y los ensayos, nos vemos muy poco.

- Está bien, iré a tu casa al finalizar la escuela –dijo con un tono amable.

- ¡Gracias! –exclamé emocionada- Ya sabes que si necesitas algo, puedes contar conmigo.

- Voy a tomarlo muy en cuenta –admitió con una sonrisa.

El concierto de la banda se acercaba y todos ensayaban arduamente sin importar la hora. Sabía lo tenso que estaba Matt y por eso le ofrecí mi ayuda para elaborar sus trabajos y mantenerse con buenas notas o de vez en cuando, les llevaba comida a los chicos cuando ensayaban hasta muy tarde. Sin embargo aún quedaban bastantes pendientes, tales como quién abriría su concierto, la fecha exacta de su presentación para no coincidir con otros eventos, la organización de la propaganda y algunos aspectos más, por lo que ensayar las canciones no era lo único que debían realizar. Así que Reika, quien no sólo era la chica que iba en mi salón sino que también era novia de Akira, y yo decidimos ayudar a los chicos con todo aquello que les hiciera falta por ordenar. Fue así como recibimos el apodo de las "Yoko Ono" de los Teenage Wolves.

Ese mismo día, al finalizar las clases, nos reunimos como siempre en la entrada principal.

- ¿Crees que tarde mucho, Sora? –le pregunté a mi mejor amiga impaciente.

- No, yo creo que ya está por llegar; me parece que se quedó hablando con Tai. –aclaró a lo que yo asentí- Por cierto Mim¿Qué van a hacer a tu casa¿Algún trabajo?

- No, quiero que vea a mi mamá y que estemos una tarde juntos.

- ¿Perdón? –dijo Sora volviendo su mirada hacia mí con una sonrisa pícara- ¡Vaya que no pierdes el tiempo, Mimi¿Y él sabe que es una cita?

- No Sora –negué ligeramente sonrojada- No es una cita, los amigos no tienen citas.

- Pero tú quieres que sea una ¿O me equivoco?

- Sí me gustaría, aunque… hemos sido amigos desde nuestra infancia y yo…

- Mimi –dijo poniéndose frente a mí- ustedes ya no son amigos. ¿Acaso no lo has notado? Sería perfecto que tomaras la iniciativa.

- ¿No es un poco pronto? Es totalmente extraño, diciéndole que salgamos…

- ¿Salir, con quién Mimi? –dijo una voz masculina detrás de mí. Busqué a Sora con la mirada y ella se limitó a encogerse de hombros, pues no se había percatado de la presencia de los chicos.

Sí, lo sé. ¿Cómo me ponía hablar de eso cuando Matt podía llegar en cualquier momento? Era la segunda vez que podía crearse un malentendido entre nosotros, por lo que tampoco le diría entera la conversación pues sólo terminaría por arruinar nuestra situación. Mientras trataba de encontrar una excusa creíble, la mente de Sora trabajó más rápido y habló inmediatamente.

- Sí, estábamos pensando en una salida en vacaciones, tú sabes… después del concierto –dijo Sora moviendo las manos, restándole importancia al asunto.

- Exacto, pero es una idea tentativa… no estamos muy seguras –aseguré intentando no sonar nerviosa.

- Por un momento pensamos otra cosa –dijo Tai aliviado- ¿No es así Matt? –el aludido asintió no muy convencido- Bueno¿Y ustedes a dónde van, Mimi?

- A mi casa, Tai ¿Y ustedes, chicos?

- Por un helado. ¿No quieren antes acompañarnos?

- No Tai, no quieren –dijo rotundamente Sora, por lo que tanto Tai como Matt se sorprendieron.

- ¿Pero… por qué no?

- Tienen algo más que hacer Tai, vámonos ya –dijo ella llevándolo del brazo, despidiéndose de nosotros con la mano restante, por lo que reí ante la escena.

Minutos después Matt y yo nos encaminamos hacia mi casa, mientras platicábamos de nuestra semana y reíamos de cosas sin importancia, tan sólo comenzando con lo que sería una tarde maravillosa. Una vez que llegamos y esperamos en el recibidor, noté que estaba un poco nervioso

- ¿Te encuentras bien? –pregunté al mirarlo.

- Sí, estoy bien –contestó asintiendo con suavidad.

- De acuerdo; aquí puedes dejar tus zapatos –dije señalando un pequeño especio- y de ahí puedes tomar lo que necesites –le mostré algunas sandalias para andar en la casa.

Al cambiarnos de calzado y finalmente entrar a la estancia, lo primero que escuché fue un comentario de Matt.

- Qué casa tan hermosa –opinó mirando hacia una pintura que colgaba de la pared y luego hacia una pequeña cantina.

- Gracias -sonreí- Espérame aquí, traeré a mi mamá para que puedas verla. Si lo deseas, puedes sentarte en el sofá –ofrecí.

- De acuerdo, te espero –dijo condescendiente.

Me dirigí rápidamente al estudio en busca de mamá, cuando ella apareció por un pasillo mientras colgaba el teléfono.

- No te escuché llegar hija¿Cómo te fue en la escuela? –saludó al darme un beso en la mejilla.

- Muy bien, gracias mamá. ¿Estás muy ocupada?

- Por ahora no –sinceró- ¿Qué se te ofrece?

- Tenemos una visita –dije sonriendo- Vamos, está en la sala –señalé mientras me alejaba.

Al llegar, me detuve en seco en el umbral del pasillo y sonreí ante la escena que estaba delante de mí: Yamato estaba de pie frente aquella pintura con las manos en sus bolsillos, observando con atención cada trazo, el detalle que lograba una armonía perfecta entre colores y formas, admirando el acabado y la belleza surrealista de la obra. Lo miré con ternura y agrado, pues curiosamente esa pintura era mi favorita.

- Es un cuadro perteneciente a la colección más reciente de Mafuya Kurosawa -expliqué caminando tranquilamente hacia él.

Volteó suavemente hacia mí, dejándome contemplar la profundidad y belleza de sus ojos color zafiro.

- No había visto un pintura tan elegante, es muy llamativa. No es tan difícil admirarla –dijo con una sonrisa, volviendo a posar nuevamente su mirada en el lienzo.

Después de aquellas palabras, no presté mucha atención a la pintura o a sus comentarios, ya que me encontraba observando su perfil detenidamente: cada facción definida con delicadeza, la textura de su piel que me invitaba a recorrerla con suavidad, su mirada perdida en la pintura mientras mordía ligeramente sus labios, concentrado con totalidad en el objeto. Quería cerrar mis ojos y acariciar sus labios, probando nuevamente el embriagante sabor que escondía en ellos. Mi respiración era agitada y sentí un calor especial en mis mejillas. Deseaba detener el tiempo y contemplarlo así, toda la eternidad.

De repente, me percaté que mi mamá nos observaba sonriente desde el umbral de la estancia. Con rapidez aparté mi vista de Matt.

- No… no me fijé que ya habías llegado –dije apenada y él volteó nuevamente al escuchar mi voz.

- No te preocupes –dijo acercándose a nosotros, posando su mirada en Matt- Esa mirada y esa forma de hablarle a Mimi¿Nos conocemos de algún lado? –preguntó sorprendiendo a Matt, aunque yo sabía que lo reconocía perfectamente.

- Soy Yamato Ishida, señora. No sé si aún me recuerda.

- Cierto… ¿Cómo no voy a acordarme de ti, Yamato? Bienvenido a casa –saludó con una sonrisa.

Cuando platicamos más, noté que el nerviosismo de Matt había desaparecido. Podía entender su tensión, ya que en cierto modo la había experimentado cuando conocí a su madre.

- Definitivamente has cambiado mucho, al igual que ella –afirmó mamá- ¿No es así Mimi?

- Ya lo creo –dije mirando a Matt, por lo que me dedicó una sonrisa.

- Chicos, estoy algo retrasada. No te había comentado Mimi, pero tengo que salir. Parece que se perdieron unos documentos importantes en la oficina y son la base de nuestro próximo trabajo. Así que llegaré algo tarde… ¿Te quedarás a comer, Matt?

Nos miramos durante escasos segundos y finalmente yo contesté.

- También se quedará hasta tarde, mamá.

- Muy bien, me parece que hay un poco de estofado en la cocina y ojalá alcance para ambos, si no pueden preparar otra cosa. Además así no me preocuparé de que Mimi se quede sola. Espero que nos vengas a visitar más a menudo –dijo mamá acercándose a la puerta principal.

- Me dio gusto volver a verla, señora –dijo levantándose para despedirla.

- A nosotros también nos da gusto verte –sonrió mientras agarraba las llaves de la casa.

Al abrir la puerta, me acerqué a ella, pues sentí la necesidad de explicarle por qué observaba a Matt de esa forma. Aquello no fue necesario ya que se percató de mi intención.

- Te entiendo Mim, es un chico guapo y educado. Además, nunca había visto esa expresión en tu rostro, hija –admitió con dulzura.

- ¿Y… no te molesta? –pregunté ciertamente temerosa.

- Para nada -aseguró- Mimi¿De verdad creíste que nunca me percaté de tus sentimientos hacia él? Estás muy enamorada y sólo te digo, que también tengas cuidado –añadió con una pequeña sonrisa.

- Gracias mamá. Que te vaya bien… -dije al despedirme de ella.

- Sí Mim, que a ustedes también les vaya bien –expresó, cerrando la puerta detrás de sí.

Al pensar en sus últimas palabras me sonrojé tenuemente, pues era como si mi madre hubiera leído todos mis pensamientos más íntimos acerca de él.

- ¿Mimi, sucede algo? –preguntó al notar mi sonrojo.

- No Matt, todo está bien -sonreí- ¿Y… te gustaría que comiéramos?

- Claro, yo te ayudo. –ofreció.

- ¿Lo dices en serio? –él asintió por lo que continué- Muy bien… la cocina está por acá –dije señalando a mi izquierda.

Nos dirigimos a la cocina para comenzar con lo que sería una divertida comida. Después de lavarnos las manos y percatarnos de que no había estofado suficiente para ambos, decidimos cocinar lo que sería uno de nuestros tantos experimentos a la hora de comer.

- ¿Y sabes cocinar o haremos un destrozo en la cocina, Matt? –dije con una sonrisa, poniendo un recipiente en la estufa.

- Por supuesto Mim, soy el mejor chef de la ciudad –aclaró mientras lavaba algunos vegetales.

- Eso es nuevo Matt y quisiera verlo… o al menos probarlo -sonreí- ¿Sabes dónde va esto? –señalé una pasta.

- Aquí –dijo teniéndome un recipiente amplio- y después agregamos la salsa, pero hay que prepararla. ¿Quieres hacerla?

- Sí, si me enseñas.

- Por supuesto -aseguró- Veamos, aquí está el tomate -susurró- ¿Tienes especias, Mim?

- Me parece que sí… -dije buscando en un estante- ¿Laurel y orégano?

- Sí, nos servirán –confirmó al tomar los frascos de las especias.

Al verlo concentrado y a gusto con la preparación, me senté en un banco frente a él, contenta de mirarlo sin preocupación alguna.

- ¿Qué? –preguntó sonriendo.

- Qué serio y qué guapo te ves, Matt –dije con atrevimiento y coquetería, recargando mi rostro sobre mis manos. Al verme en aquella posición, sonrió con halago y dulzura, muy distinto del encuentro anterior con Cassandra- ¿Dónde aprendiste a cocinar?

- Mi abuelo me enseñó a cocinar, también reforzó mi gusto por la música –respondió refiriéndose a su antigua harmónica- En realidad, fue un gran amigo y compañero para mí –la forma en la que se expresaba de él denotaba cuánto cariño y que tan estrecha se había convertido en su amistad, algo que me daba gusto poder presenciar- Tengo… muy presente un viaje que hicimos a Italia.

- ¿Tu abuelo era de ascendencia italiana? –pregunté ligeramente sorprendida, ya que era algo de él que no sabía.

- Sí, su madre era italiana. Hace algunos años, cuando acababa de cumplir once, visitamos el país para que pudiera conocerlo y aprender algunas de sus costumbres, también para que… viera aquellas tierras por última vez. Y en efecto, ese fue su último viaje.

- No sabía que tuvieras ascendencia italiana –sinceré atenta a su relato- tal vez por eso tienes excelente voz para cantar.

- Yo también pensé lo mismo –confesó.

- ¿Es por ello que tienes inclinación por las cosas italianas, cierto?

- ¿Cómo lo supiste? –dijo igualmente sorprendido.

- Tus gustos Matt: la ropa que usas, la música, la comida que estás preparando ahora mismo.

- Eres muy observadora Mimi, no pensé que te dieras cuenta.

Sonreí ante su tono de voz, por instantes me parecía que aún conservaba una ligera ingenuidad.

- Aunque nos conocemos desde hace años, ha pasado tiempo… por lo que trato de conocer y notar los ligeros cambios del nuevo Matt. –ante estas palabras sonrió agradecido- También menciono a tu abuelo, de quien te expresas con tanta gratitud y gusto, haciéndome saber lo importante que era para ti su presencia. De verdad me da gusto que confíes en mí.

- No tengo manera de pagártelo, de siempre escucharme y hablarme.

- Sí, sí la tienes –dije sorprendiéndolo un poco- Ayudándome a cocinar una perfecta lasagna, porque soy pésima para esto. –aseguré mostrándole el recipiente, algo que provocó una sonrisa en su rostro.

- En ese caso… te sugiero que me pases el queso –dijo acercando su rostro un poco más al mío, algo que me distrajo levemente.

- Sí, por aquí está… -susurré cuando me levanté a buscarlo- Sí… ¡Ahh!

- Ten cuidado –dijo mirándome burlonamente y estallando en carcajadas por haber tirado todo el queso en mi ropa.

- ¡¡No te rías, Matt!! Ven y ayúdame –reclamé divertida, moviendo mis brazos.

- Te quedaría mejor esto –me puso un poco de lechuga en el cabello- para ser una linda ensalada.

- Y a ti ésto –le embarré un poco de queso en su cara.

- No es justo… ¡Ven acá! –gritó persiguiéndome por toda la cocina mientras iniciamos una guerra de comida.

Después de jugar y caernos un par de veces, decidimos continuar la preparación de nuestra divertida comida y también, hicimos unas deliciosas galletas de postre. Al finalizar, nos dedicamos a ver una película.

- Acéptalo –dijo al terminar una galleta- le pusiste demasiada harina.

- Claro que no. Bueno… tal vez un poquito –admití sonriendo, mientras estaba junto a él, recargada en su hombro.

- Ya veo que no mentías con aquello de ser mala cocinera –dijo en tono bromista- Pero aún así te perdono.

- ¿Cómo que me perdonas? –dije entrecerrando mis ojos-, dame otra galleta.

- Pareces una niña pequeña –comentó al observarme.

- Sí… y no me importa –dije separándome- Por cierto ¿Qué hora es?

- Cerca de las siete y media, Mimi.

- No, Matt… ¿Por qué no te quedas un poco más? –pedí al ver su mirada y antes de que dijera que debía irse.

- Sabes muy bien que a tus padres no les gustaría llegar y que todavía me encontraran aquí.

- Por favor¿No puedes esperar, Matt? No quiero que te vayas.

- Mimi… no, no me mires así –dijo con un tono alegre al ver mi expresión- En verdad tengo que irme

- De acuerdo. Te acompaño a la puerta –concedí al levantarme del sillón.

Nos dirigimos a la puerta principal y antes de que pudiese despedirse, lo abracé con fuerza, acercándome sutilmente a su cuello y aspirando el aroma que en un principio me había fascinado.

- Hoy fue un gran día, Matt. En serio, gracias por venir.

- Te prometo que lo haré más seguido.

- Confío en tu palabra –dije al separarme con lentitud de él- Entonces… nos vemos el lunes.

- Por supuesto, princesa. Cuídate –añadió, mirando mi rostro por última vez en varios días, dándome un pequeño beso en mi frente.

- Tú también Yamato. Vete con cuidado –pedí al verlo alejarse, dedicándome una linda sonrisa al final.

Durante aquella tarde, pude disfrutar nuevamente de su compañía, simulando los encuentros tan divertidos que teníamos en nuestra niñez. Y por ello mismo, mis palabras no habían sido por cortesía, realmente quería conocer al Yamato adolescente… para descubrir aquello en lo que había cambiado y admirar de nuevo, parte de aquel chico tímido.

Arrepentida no estaba, pero sí un poco avergonzada de que mis mejores amigas pudiesen percatarse con facilidad de mis pensamientos hacia Yamato. ¿Acaso era tan obvia que el mismo Matt lo sabía también? Nuestra amistad era mi prioridad y el sólo pensar que se rompería por descuido mío, así como una tercera persona me causaba temor. Sin embargo, en esa época, aquellas cuestiones quedaron fácilmente en el olvido, ya que gracias a Cassandra pudimos reafirmar el lazo que nos unía, además de ayudar en gran medida a Sora, lo que se presentó con facilidad durante el concierto de Matt.

**& Fin de Flashback &**

* * *

**Notas de la autora:** Notas de la autora: Quiero decirles que la experiencias de Mimi en este capítulo prácticamente me sucedieron a mí xD (o sea, basado en mi vida XDD) incluyendo lo que dijo su mamá y parte de la actitud de Cassandra.

Como podrán ver ya se habló de que Matt y Mimi estaban comprometidos (:D), también se habla de una enfermedad... y todo esto tendrá un importante significado en parte del cap 6 (el famoso concierto) y sobretodo en el capítulo 7, en el cual introduciré algo que dará más sentido a la separación de ellos n.n.

Como les comenté, hubo una teoría que me llamó muchísimo la atención y que la contesto aquí para que todos la entiendan n.n: rouk-fihe en el review que dejó dice que Mimi piensa que Matt se murió. Yo creo que no n.n, sí le sucedió algo pero podrán averiguarlo en el cap 7 ya que dice algo clave para la historia. Me gustó tu teoría y no importa si es loca, yo leo todo lo que ustedes dejan :D.

A Hikari, a Sango, a PrincessLuna: Mimi hizo algo pero está arrepentida y por ahí puede solucionarse todo n.n.

A RofRuri, puedo asegurarte que el final no será triste n.n, tal vez inesperado pero no creo que sea triste ;)

A los reviews anónimos: dejen su mail para contestarles xD. Si no te llega tu constestación del review (usuarios) háganmelo saber para volver a mandarlo .

Los capítulos están divididos en flashback, duran 2 capítulos y a veces se alternan con la realidad, por ello es que pongo Final Definitivo de cap2-4 y el próximo será el Flashback de 5 a 7. Amareto estará dividido en 3 partes: Sus recuerdos, el enfrentamiento y el descenlace, quiero decirles que la primera parte (recuerdos) ya está acabando y pronto comenzaré el enfrentamiento.

Sango, Amy, assilem, Hikari, Copelia, Grety, PrincessLuna, Chikage, lind, ragnarok, sakura, a TODOS quienes me han dejado un review, los he leido y contestado, sólo me queda decir: GRACIAS n.n.

Si deseas mandar sopiniones, dudas, quejas, sugerencias, teorías, eres libre de hacerlo n.n Domo arigatou a todos chicos n.n y nos vemos en la próxima actualización!!


	6. My Little War feat Teenage Wolves

**Notas de la autora:** Antes que cualquier otra cosa, les debo una enorme disculpa por semejante retraso para actualizar Amareto. Les explicaré rápidamente por qué me ausenté 3 meses: primero, la escuela me tenía harta, después estuve delicada de salud por un mes y medio y en lo único que podía pensar era en estar mejor y en realidad hasta ahora, encontré el momento idóneo para escribir. Les repito, una disculpa a todos quienes esperaban el capítulo mucho antes y ojalá lo sigan leyendo como hasta hoy.

No me queda nada más qué decirles más que disfruten muchísimo el cap y nos vemos más abajo!!

Capítulo 6.- _Nombre y letra de la canción:_ My Little War (FREENOTE), _Estrofas:_ Close to you & Heaven (Ayumi Hamasaki). Las demás, son mías.

**Disclaimer:** Digimon y todos sus personajes pertenecen a Toei Animation y este fic es hecho sin fin lucrativo. Las canciones pertenecen a sus respectivos autores. Yo sólo adecuo los personajes a la historia.

* * *

**Capítulo 6: My Little War feat. Teenage Wolves**

_Nuestros ojos se encontraron de nuevo, hablamos un poco_

_escondí la excitación en mi corazón con una sonrisa_

_no creo que pueda volver a un tiempo_

_en el que no te conozca_

**& ****Flashback &**

"_Mi nerviosismo desapareció en cuanto su mirada hizo contacto con la mía… estaba decidida a que se quedara siempre a mi lado… y sin pensarlo mucho, sentí que mi voz confesaba todo aquello que durante años callé¿acaso él recibiría con ilusión esos sentimientos que siempre le dediqué?. El escenario es capaz de transformar a cualquiera y por primera vez en años, mi voz sonó melodiosa acompañada de una guitarra… no tenía miedo de estar ahí, porque el escenario me brindó toda aquella confianza y energía que necesitaba en aquel momento. Ese sería mi día, nuestro día…_"

Todo empezó con una riña provocada por Cassandra a menos de 2 semanas del concierto de Matt. Generalmente molestaba con cosas insignificantes: comentarios en clase, chistes malos acerca de mí, rumores tontos y cosas por el estilo. Pero un día, mientras estábamos en el laboratorio dijo algo que me lastimó y al mismo tiempo me enojó tanto que no pude contenerme:

- ¿Pero no lo habías pensado de ese modo Cass? –dijo Shizuki, una "amiga" de Cassandra que estaba en la mesa de enfrente-

- Tienes razón Shizu –jugaba con su cabello- debe ser horrible estar con una persona que no te hace caso, que te habla para hacerle su tarea y no te dé siquiera las gracias¿pero qué puede esperarse de ésa? Con tan poco cerebro yo ya me hubiera suicidado, pero ella jura y perjura que él la adora, cuando Matt está interesado en la hermana de Kumiko.

- Mimi, tranquila –me susurró Reika, mientras esuchábamos con claridad sus palabras. No era necesario decir a quién se referían-

- ¿Lo ves, Cass? Es una completa estúpida… me da tanta lástima

- Claro, al menos yo podría tener una oportunidad con él pues Tachikawa jamás trascenderá en su vida.

Aquello era demasiado, ni siquiera conocía nuestras vidas ¿Cómo se atrevía a hablar de ese modo?

- ¿Y por qué no me dices todo eso en mi cara¿Por qué te escondes como rata Cassandra¿Acaso te da vergüenza comprobar que lo dices es mentira?–dije acercándome a ellas e ignorando los consejos de Reika para no hacerles caso-

A Cassandra se le heló un poco la sonrisa… pero nuevamente volvió a poner esa expresión malicosa.

- A final de cuentas, te enterarías y así me evitaría ver tu inexpresivo rostro.

- No puedo creer lo amargada que estás, no es mi culpa que nadie te aprecie y que hayas estado sola toda tu vida –dije con despecio-

- Lo prefiero Tachikawa… que estar con una persona que no me ama y escúchame lo que te digo: algún día nos verás de la mano y te darás cuenta de que él jamás sintió algo por ti.

En ese momento pensé que eso último fue la mentira y locura más grande de todas, pero cómo me dolería comprobar más adelante que ella tuvo la razón al decirlo.

- Sí sí Cassandra, creí que tenías más cerebro para decir más de dos palabras juntas y que fueran coherentes… ¿Pero qué puedo esperar de alguien que insulta a los demás para estar bien? –repuse con frialdad-

- ¿No estás escuchando? –dijo con una mueca de asco- Matt juega contigo y nunca te tomará en serio. De no ser así ya serías su novia, niña estúpida.

No pude contenerme más y le dí una bofetada.

- Sólo te lo voy a decir una vez Cassandra, no te metas conmigo –dije de una manera amenazante que hasta mí me sorpendió-

Como era de esperar, me regresó la bofetada. A estas alturas, todo el salón estaba viéndonos y tratando de separarnos. En ese momento, llegó un maestro a poner orden y nos mandó inmediatamente a la dirección. Después de muchos regaños y de llamar a nuestros padres, nos suspendieron por 3 días. Me sentía tan impotente por lo que había pasado y a la vez ridícula, que de no haber sido por Sora, jamás hubiera salido de mi cuarto en todo el año.

- Yo sé que no estuvo bien… -dije apenada-

- Eso era lo que quería, que perdieras el control Mimi. ¿Por qué no lo pensaste un poco?

- Es que si la hubieras esuchado… tú también reaccionarías igual Sora, no le iba a permitir que me insultara.

- ¿Y ya viste lo que pasó? Quiere provocarte… ¿de verdad crees que Matt te dejaría por ella?

- No… pero ¿y si hace algo? Es decir¿si intenta separarme de él?

- Tal vez, pero no creo que lo logre

- Yo no le hecho nada Sora, absolutamente nada y no voy a dejar que me quite lo que más quiero

- Esa debe ser tu actitud -sonrió- y haz algo al respecto, pero que no ponga en riesgo tu estancia en la escuela.

- Sí… lo sé… ¿Fue muy infantil, no?

- No pensé que hicieras algo así… tan salvaje. -admitió-, aunque lo _bueno_ de esto es que Matt te apoya

- Qué vergüenza…

- Basta de lamentos, regresas el lunes y lista para demostrarle a Cassandra que ella jamás podrá contigo

- Ay Sora… ¡Qué haría sin tí! –dije abrazándola-

- Es lo mismo que yo me pregunto –bromeó y las dos reímos-

Al siguiente lunes me presenté a la escuela como si nada hubiese pasado y todo seguía tan normal como siempre. Salvo que Cassandra decidió que ésto no había terminado y quiso vengarse, a través de Yamato.

- ¿Qué pasa Matt? –dije entrando al salón donde la banda ensayaba después de clases-

Eso era realmente extraño: todos estaban reunidos (incluyendo a Reika) y con una cara bastante molesta e incrédula.

- ¡¡CASSANDRA!! ESO ES LO QUE PASA –gritó Matt enfurecido-

- ¿Qué tiene qué ver ella en esto¿Qué sucede? –pregunté cerrando la puerta detrás de mí y acercándome-

- Cassandra canceló el concierto –dijo Takashi muy molesto-

- ¿Cómo que lo canceló? Ella no puede, no tiene la autoridad para hacerlo.

- Claro que la tiene –dijo Reika-. Convenció, sobornó o yo que sé a los organizadores para que la pastorela se presente el día del concierto y éste se cancele.

- Eso no es posible Yamato… ¿Ya buscaron si hay otra fecha¿En la que estaba antes programada la pastorela?

- Era la última disponible Mimi, si no es en diciembre no es en ninguna otra fecha y no nos podemos presentar en otro lado –dijo Matt algo más calmado pero aún molesto-

- Hacía meses que ya lo teníamos acordado y hoy todo se fue por la borda –habló Akira-

Sabía perfectamente que eso era mi culpa y debía remediarlo de algún modo, porque significaba algo muy importante para todos ellos. Trabajaron arduamente y no por su capricho esto iba a terminar.

- Hay que hacer algo, no nos podemos quedar aquí sentados

- ¿Y qué propones¿Actuar igual de sucio que ella?

- Si es necesario, no hay otra opción Yukata.

- Mimi tiene razón chicos, debe haber alguna manera de arreglar esto –opinó Reika- Hay que hablar con los organizadores, con el director y pedirles…

- No creo que funcione Reika –dijo Matt muy cortante-

- Tranquilos, no se desesperen¿qué tenían seguro para ese día?

- El equipo, las personas de los efectos, todo… sólo nos faltaba quien abriera el concierto.

- ¿Qué no teníamos también eso Takashi? –dijo Matt nuevamente molesto-

- No pudimos conseguirlo –respondió Yukata-

- Eso puede arreglarse, Reika tú encárgate de eso –ella asintió con la cabeza-. Respecto a la fecha, sé quien puede ayudarnos.

Dos horas después, Matt y yo estábamos frente a la casa de Takuto, mi compañero de salón:

- ¿Mimi¿Qué haces aquí?

- Necesitamos de tu ayuda Takuto –dije algo preocupada-

Una vez que le comentamos toda la situación él finalmente habló:

- Mimi, Matt… ustedes saben que yo no puedo disponer de la fecha como me convenga

- Eso lo sé, pero tú podrías ayudarnos a presionar a la organización para que retomen la fecha anterior.

Takuto formaba parte del elenco de la pastorela y de sustituto de la organización.

- Veamos… me parece que la directora de la organización es Kumiko. Seguramente es conocida de Cassandra y por eso autorizó el cambio.

- Pero no puede mover las fechas sólo porque quiere

- En ese caso… tal vez pusieron a alguien más en el lugar del concierto y ella creyó conveniente eliminarlos.

- ¿Y qué puede hacerse?

- Hablar con Kumiko y convencerla, es lo único.

Nos miramos bastante confundidos y a la vez decepcionados… ¿Realmente ellos irían a presentar su concierto?

Al día siguiente, a la salida de clases, fuimos a hablar con Kumiko para arreglar el problema mientras ensayaban la obra.

- Kumiko… tenemos que hablar –dije paciente a que ella se desocupara-

- ¡Ay no¿Ustedes? –exclamó fastidiada- No quiero ser grosera pero escúchenme: tengo mucho trabajo y si vienen a pedirme que los incluya dentro del programa no puedo, porque ya tenemos todo cubierto

- ¡¡Pero lo habíamos reservado meses atrás!!

- No es mi culpa, se cambio todo de última hora

- ¿Con permiso de quién?

- La pastorela –dijo ignorando por completo a Matt- tuvo que alargarse y en el espacio que queda el director dará un discurso. Creímos absurdo presentar un concierto de rock en navidad y si quieren otra fecha tendrán que esperar a que se desocupe alguna a final de año.

- Sólo respóndeme… ¿Cassandra tuvo que ver en esto?

- Ya que lo preguntas Mimi, ella es parte de la organización del evento –iba a protestar pero interrumpió- y siempre lo ha sido.

- Seguramente podemos hacer algo…

- No, no pueden. Yo soy quien se encarga de todo esto y perdónenme pero no me gusta la idea del concierto. Lo siento chicos –dijo yéndose del lugar-

- ¿Quién es la autoridad que le sigue a Kumiko? –dijo Matt cuando ella ya no estaba-

- El director –suspiré resignada-

Durante los 3 días siguientes estuvimos frente a la oficina del director al finalizar las clases, esperando que nos recibiera y pudiésemos negociar sobre el concierto. Uno de aquellos días, mientras estábamos sentados en la recepción Matt me dijo:

- ¿Por qué haces todo esto Mim?

- ¿Perdón? –dije sin entender su comentario-

- Me refiero a tu actitud en estos días; has estado conmigo tratando de solucionar el problema, me has ayudado mucho más de lo que deberías y me sorprende que no te hayas cansado de estar a mi lado.

Me sorprendí por su comentario… eso fue algo lindo e ingenuo.

- La razón es porque significa mucho para ti Matt y me sentiría mal si aquello por lo que tanto has luchado se perdiera. Somos amigos y permaneceré a tu lado siempre que lo necesites.

Sonrió muy agradecido y me dijo dulcemente:

- ¿Y hay alguna manera de demostrarte que soy incondicional?

- Sólo una: estemos cerca uno del otro, apoyándonos cada vez lo necesitemos.

En ese momento me quitó un delgado mechón de cabello que caía sobre mi rostro y lo acarició suavemente.

- Gracias –fue lo que dijo antes de darme un beso en la mejilla-

Muchas cosas pasaban en ese momento por mi mente y sólo una fue capaz de inquietarme… sin embargo no pude consolidarla ya que fuimos abruptamente interrumpidos por la secretaria del director que llegó molesta a la estancia.

- El director desea verlos –dijo indicándonos la puerta-

Matt y yo sonreímos; por fin teníamos una oportunidad para arreglar el asunto.

Al entrar a su oficina, observamos que las ventanas estaban completamente decoradas con adornos navideños y que a un lado del escritorio había un libreto, que probablemente, era de la pastorela.

- Siéntense chicos -dijo señalando a unas sillas y nosotros obedecimos-

Después hizo un pausa tan larga que a mí me pareció eterna y que por lo visto, inquietó demasiado a Matt. Finalmente tomó aquel libreto y comezó a hojearlo.

- Ésta es la razón por la que están aquí ¿cierto? –dijo señalándolo-

- Así es –respondí funciendo el entrecejo¿acaso era tonto como para no darse cuenta?-

Matt se dio cuenta de mi actitud y prefirio continuar él.

- Verá Sr. Director: usted nos había concedido una fecha para presentar nuestro concierto y hace unos días, la organizadora del evento nos canceló alegando de que era absurda la idea. Hablamos con ella y se negó rotundamente, por lo que queremos saber si puede ayudarnos al respecto

- ¿Qué puedo hacer yo por ustedes? Entiendan que si la presiono ella perdería autoridad en el evento

- Director, ya buscamos otra fecha y no encontramos nada, todo está cubierto. Ésa sería la única presentación que daríamos…

- Ishida, no está en mis manos el cambiar la decisión de Kumiko Tachibana, deberían…

- Lo hemos intentado todo y usted es la última persona a quien podemos acudir; debe haber alguna manera de solucionar esto

- ¿Y qué es lo que proponen?

- Acortar la pastorela, sólo los 20 minutos que se extendió y… quitar su discurso –dije dubitativa- o ponerlo hasta el final –agregué al ver su cara no muy convencida-

- ¿Pero no cree señorita Tachikawa que usted es la menos indicada para sugerir algo después de lo que pasó hace una semana?

- Lo sé y mi comportamiento no fue el adecuado, pero mis amigos necesitan de su ayuda, en una semana son las presentaciones navideñas y sólo tendrían ese tiempo para organizar todo en caso de que se hiciera.

- Podría prescindir de mi discurso…

- Es muy importante para nosotros, se suplico director –dije poniendo una expresión llorosa y triste que de antemano, sabía que funcionaría, lo cual sorprendió a Matt-

- ¿Si llegara a ayudarlos, prometerían que valdría la pena?

- Por supuesto director… y no desaprovecharíamos la oportunidad –dijo Matt-

- De acuerdo, cuenten con ello.

- ¿Es en serio? –dije esperanzada y él asintió con la cabeza, por lo cual Matt y yo nos abrazamos muy contentos-

- Han sido muy perseverantes, esa es la única razón por la que he accedido y espero que realmente diviertan a los alumnos –explicó con una pequeña sonrisa- y ahora, si no les molesta, necesito terminar unos pendientes y cambiar el programa.

- Gracias –dijimos al unísono, retirándonos muy felices por haberlo conseguido-

Esa semana fue la más agotadora de todo el año escolar: teníamos que prepararnos para los exámenes, distribuir la propaganda, ensayar en el auditorio con el otro grupo que abriera el concierto, ayudar a los chicos para que no se atrasaran, trabajar con la iluminación y escenario. Todos terminamos exahustos y un día antes, nos reunimos para checar los últimos detalles y esperar que el concierto fuese un éxito y vaya que lo fue, en todos sentidos.

_El día del evento…_

- Pasen por aquí por favor –dijimos Sora, Kari, Yolei, Reika y yo como edecanes del evento a todos los estudiantes que entraban al auditorio-

Todo se veía espléndido ese día… el escenario con adornos de todos colores para la pastorela y completamente iluminado haciendo un gran contraste con el fondo y telón, que eran negros. Parecía que todos se contagiaban con ese espíritu navideño que albergaba el lugar y a mi parecer era una época realmente linda, pues todos estábamos más unidos que en cualquier otra fecha.

Nos encargamos de cerrar las puertas y sentar a todos nuestros compañeros para empezar la pastorela.

- Buenas tardes a todos ustedes –dijo Kumiko vestida de ángel a toda la audiencia mientras gritaban emocionados-, hoy toca presentar a los alumnos de secundaria la pastorela titulada: Un cálido diciembre, escrita y dirigida por Kumiko T, o sea yo, con duración de una hora. Esperamos que sea de su agrado y comenzamos –saliendo del escenario y mientras se apagaban las luces-.

Una vez que empezó la obra, nos dirigimos con los chicos para verla y acomodar todo para presentarlos después. Tai trataba de animar a Matt y Ken junto con Takeru y el resto de la banda bromeaban para así calmar sus nervios.

Aproximadamente media hora más tarde de haber empezado la obra comenzamos a preocuparnos porque no llegaba la banda que contratamos para abrir el concierto. ¿La razón?: Nuevamente Cassandra, estaba decidida a que la presentación fuera un fracaso total.

- Lo siento Yamato –dijo por teléfono el líder de la otra banda-. Mimi nos llamó ayer por la noche diciendo que se correría el concierto para las 10 de la noche.

En ese momento Matt me miró confundido y algo molesto, por lo que le quité el teléfono para hablar con el chico.

- Sí sí Kakeru¿Cuándo dices que te llamé yo? –escuché atentamente su respuesta-. Eso es imposible, estaba ayer con la banda a esa hora, en todo caso lo hubieras confirmado con Matt o con alguien de la banda.

- _No es broma, llamaste a las 5 de la tarde_

- ¿Y estabas seguro que era yo la que hablaba?

- _Yo no contesté, fue Tonny._

- Genial… -dijo Yukata tomando ahora el auricular- ¿cuánto crees que tarden en llegar a la escuela?

- _Tal vez una hora…_

- ¿UNA HORA? –gritamos todos los presentes-

- ¡¡La presentación es media hora Kakeru!!

_- Lo siento, pero estamos en el otro extremo de la ciudad y con eso de que mañana es Navidad, las calles están abarrotadas._

- ¿Y ahora qué hacemos? –preguntamos Sora y yo preocupadas-

- Ya veremos cómo lo solucionamos, luego hablamos –dijo Yukata colgando el teléfono-

- No puedo creerlo¿por qué está pasando esto? –dijo Matt, muy angustiado-

Ni siquiera pudimos pensarlo cuando nuestros amigos de la pastorela le piederon a la banda que los ayudaran a montar la escenografía en el intermedio. Así, nos quedamos Sora y yo pensando en alguna posible solución cuando llegó la persona que menos deseábamos ver en ese momento.

- ¿Lo están pasando bien, amigos? –dijo con aquel tono tan característico de ella-

- ¿Qué haces aquí¿No crees que has hecho suficiente? –reclamó Sora poniéndose delante mío-

- No estoy hablando contigo pelirroja –habló despectivamente-. Es una pena que no puedan presentar el concierto y todo por una llamada accidental. ¡Ay¿quién habrá sido?.

- Déjate de tonterías y dime por qué lo hiciste –dije mirándola imperativa y rencorosamente-

- ¿No es obvio? Pensé que eras más lista, qué decepción pero será más para Yamato cuando se dé cuenta que por su tonta amiga su concierto fue un fracaso, porque ella provocó que casi los cancelaran y que luego ella supuestamente cambiara la hora. ¿Qué sigue¿Acaso a Tachikawa se le romperán "accidentalmente" los instrumentos? –dijo esto último riéndose abiertamente-

- Eres una maldita… ¿Quién te crees para hacerle eso a Mimi? –dijo Sora en mi defensa-

- Tú no te metas… -dijo amenazante- aunque por lo visto, eres igual de estúpida que ella y si es necesario también vamos a jugar Sora ¿Qué te parece?. ¿Te gustaría que Tai fuera mi mejor amigo¿Que se alejara de ti porque yo le pareciera más atractiva?

Sora y yo nos encolerizamos, esa tipa estaba realmente mal ¿Era en lo único que podía "pensar"? Definitivamente no le permitiríamos que nos dañara, cuando…

- ¿Quién te crees para hablarle así a mi novia? –dijo una voz masculina y Sora se quedó petrificada al observar que se trataba de Tai-

- ¿Novia¿_Esa cosa_ es tu novia? –dijo Cassandra con cara de asco-

- No te respondo como debiera porque eres mujer, pero te lo advierto Cassandra: deja en paz a Sora y a Mimi –gritó enérgicamente- no te acerques a ellas porque a la primera que lo intentes puedo hacer que te expulsen y tus intentos infantiles por lograr que Yamato se aleje de Mimi son en vano, están más unidos de lo que piensas.

Le agradecimos a Tai infinitamente que nos defendiera de aquella manera.

- Lárgate Cassandra, aquí ya no puedes hacer nada –dije mirándola con aires de superioridad, algo extraño en mí-

- Algún día lo vas a lamentar –dijo ella notoriamente herida yéndose del lugar con toda la dignidad que le fue capaz de aparentar-

Justo en ese instante, se cruzó con Matt y sin nada que decirle lo empujó para poder pasar.

- ¿Qué hacía ella aquí Mimi? –preguntó notoriamente molesto-

- Eso no importa Matt –dije calmadamente- ahora hay que preocuparnos por quién abrirá el concierto, Cassandra es lo de menos.

- Si nos disculpan debemos hablar, ahora volvemos –dijo Sora algo apenada tomando a Tai del brazo-. No tardamos

Se fueron rápidamente y Matt me miró fijamente, con sus penetrantes ojos azules.

- ¿Puedes pedirle a Takashi que revise los instrumentos? Porque…

- Lo está haciendo en este momento –dijo sin quitarme la vista de encima-. Mimi, hay algo que quiero pedirte.

- ¿Qué cosa?

- Es un favor muy grande y jamás había necesitado de tu ayuda tanto como ahora.

- Dime –hablé con un ligero temor, pues podía imaginarme de qué se trataba-

- Quiero que tú abras nuestro concierto

- ¿¿¿QUÉ??? Matt no, dejé de cantar hace años y no estoy preparada. Escucha, yo no…

- Agradezco lo que has hecho por mí ultimamente pero esto es más importante para mí que cualquier otra cosa y hoy más que nunca te necesito. Podría acabarse en cualquier momento y tú eres la única persona a quien puedo acudir.

- Pero… -dije tratando de evitarlo-

- ¿Recuerdas, ayudarnos el uno al otro, ser incondicional? Hace años que no te he escuchado cantar y me parecería maravilloso que lo hicieras hoy. –dijo sonriendo de una manera muy bella-

Lo pensé mucho: la razón por la cual dejé de cantar era porque se había marchado y ya no tenía motivos para sentirme alegre o para expresar mis sentimientos y decidí que sólo volvería a hacerlo cuando él regresara, para decirle cuán enamorada estaba. Aquello me ponía en un conflicto, porque me dio a entender que me consideraba una amiga y desde el principio Matt se convirtió en algo más que eso, en más que un amigo… ¿Acaso sentíamos lo mismo?

- Yo… -dije nerviosa- ¿Qué puedo cantar? –accediendo a su petición, pero algo dentro de mí decía que no era tan mala idea, que ese sería _el momento_-

- Mimi, no sabes qué feliz me haces –dijo con una gran sonrisa y abrazándome, mientras yo me sentía soñada- Puedes cantar lo que se te ocurra, no importa mientras pueda volverte a escuchar…

- Está bien –sonreí ante su felicidad- sólo necesito que alguien toque la canción en guitarra. ¿Podrían ser Sean y Takuto¿Qué les prestes unas guitarras?

- Pónganse de acuerdo y ahora se las traigo –dijo alegre y marchándose con la banda-

Y sólo en mi cabeza rondaba lo siguiente: "_¿Qué acabo de hacer?_"

En 15 minutos, Sean y Takuto ensayaron la canción que días antes había escuchado en la radio y yo practiqué con mi voz, hacía mucho que no la utilizaba para esto. Y los demás montaron los instrumentos para que cuando termináramos, ellos siguieran el concierto. Estábamos muy nerviosos, en especial yo.

- Ánimo, verás que todo saldrá bien –dijo Kari muy ilusionada-

- Te estaremos apoyando –dijeron Yolei, Reika y Tai-

- Y no lo olvides, sé tú misma –aconsejó Sora-

- Gracias, pero… -bajé un poco la voz para que sólo ella me escuchara- ¿Qué pasó con Tai¿Por qué dijo que eras su novia? –se sonrojó bastante y con un guiño me dijo-

- Esa es una historia aparte, tú concéntrate para que resulte igual que la mía, ya tendremos tiempo para hablarlo. ¡¡Mucha Suerte!!

Estaba detrás del telón y escuché a Reika presentarnos:

- Después de la graciosa obra y del angelito que se cayó sobre casita de paja, tenemos el honor de presentarles a una increíble y talentosa banda de rock hecha por alumnos de esta escuela. Ellos son los Teenge Wolves –se escucharon muchos gritos, la mayoría femeninos- y para presentarlos, tenemos a una alumna con una voz excepcional: Mimi Tachikawa –volvieron a escucharse gritos-. Aquí lo tienen: My Little War featuring Teenage Wolves –gritó fuertemente-

Salí al escenario con Sean y Takuto… afinaron las guitarras mientras los gritos cesaban. Matt y los demás nos observaban detrás del telón. Ahora todo dependía de mí.

Mi nerviosismo desapareció en cuanto su mirada hizo contacto con la mía… estaba decidida a que se quedara siempre a mi lado… y sin pensarlo mucho, sentí que mi voz confesaba todo aquello que durante años callé¿acaso él recibiría con ilusión esos sentimientos que siempre le dediqué?. El escenario es capaz de transformar a cualquiera y por primera vez en años, mi voz sonó melodiosa acompañada de una guitarra… no tenía miedo de estar ahí, porque el escenario me brindó toda aquella confianza y energía que necesitaba en aquel momento. Ese sería mi día, nuestro día…

**My Little War (Mi pequeña guerra)**

_Infinidad de veces he tratado de cruzar esa puerta_

_Para estar a solas con mis sentimientos_

_Poder confesar lo que mi voz no quiere aceptar_

_Y volverme cada día más fuerte después de tu partida_

_No necesito que me digan lo que debo hacer ni cómo interpretarlo_

_Esta es mi propia guerra_

_Evadiendo día a día mi sentir y pensar_

_Y apagando esa luz que hace brillar mi felicidad_

_Buscando ese lado de ti mismo que está oculto_

_Me cuesta trabajo decir cuánto te quiero_

_son mis sentimientos y esa es mi decisión_

_Las opiniones de los demás son ruidosas para mí_

_No deseo escucharlas y que me alejen de lo que más amo_

_Jamás determinarán mi cariño hacia tí_

_Sólo cállense y déjenme a mí_

_Librar mi propia y pequeña guerra_

_Evadiendo día a día mi sentir y pensar_

_Y apagando esa luz que hace brillar mi felicidad_

_Buscando esa fuerza que me falta para decir lo que siento_

_Te veo frente a mí y sé siempre has sido más que un amigo_

_son mis sentimientos y no puedo seguir ocultándolo_

_soy yo quien finalmente decide_

_Cada vez que trato de hacerlo mi corazón se acobarda_

_Así no se puede sobrevivir… quiero acabar con esta guerra_

_Para finalmente decirte que te amo_

_Y no creo que pueda volver a un tiempo_

_en el que no te conozca._

_Algún día seré tuya y tú serás mío_

_Lo he repetido miles de veces pero hoy se hará realidad_

_Tal vez mi voz suene más ilusionada y dulce que nunca_

_De no ser así tal vez llore pero sabré que estaré bien_

_Y no me sentiré sola, mis sentimientos estarán en el lugar indicado_

_Porque habré encontrado mi fortaleza_

_Decidí mi propio destino… _

_me defendí a mi misma y eso fue lo más importante._

Al terminar la última nota me extendí tanto y fue tan aguda para demostrar que era libre y que no podía callarlo más, sí: estaba enamorada de Yamato y no me importaba decírselo a todo el mundo.

Cuando las guitarras dejaron de sonar todo el mundo gritó desaforado y, aplaudiendo fuerte y sonoramente gritaron mi nombre. Les sonreí a todos y los saludé. Al retirarme del escenario mi vista se cruzó con la de Matt… trató de detenerme del brazo y decirme algo, pero yo lo solté suavemente y le dije lo más contenta que pude:

- Mucha suerte, sé que tú podrás hacerlo –me volteé rápidamente y me fui atrás del escenario porque sabía que si me quedaba le diría por qué lo había hecho y no podría separarme de él-

Llegó bastante aturdido al escenario, sin embargo se olvidó rápidamente de ello y cantó más expresivo, sentimental y profundo como nunca antes lo había hecho… mi mensaje lo había tocado.

Ahora sólo me quedaba esperar… para saber si aceptaba mis sentimientos. Respiré muy calmada, sin haberlo planeado aquella canción había sido su regalo de Navidad.

Al terminar la última canción del repertorio, todas las chicas trataron de subirse al escenario para abrazar a la banda, gritaron y rápidamente hicieron algunos carteles. Todo, absolutamente todo salió a la perfección.

Una vez que se fue el público y comenzaron a recoger todo del escenario, Matt me tomó del brazo haciéndome saber que ya no podía seguir evitándolo. Los demás se dieron cuenta y nos dejaron solos.

_Me extendiste la mano cuando más lo necesitaba y entonces,_

_tu sonrisa tímida brilló de repente en la luz del sol_

_me has dado el valor para amar_

- Mimi –dijo mirándome con tanta ternura y cariño como jamás lo había hecho-

- Matt… yo –dije mientras mi vista se nublaba y mi corazón latía rápidamente-

- ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes¿Por qué no me dijiste que sentías algo más por mí?

- Nuestra amistad Matt… no quería que se arruinara… y lo siento, pero ya no podía seguir ocultándolo –hablé algo temblorosa y una lágrima rodó por mi mejilla, nunca creí que me costara tanto trabajo decirlo.-

Él secó mi lágrima con su pulgar y me tomó delicadamente por la cintura.

- Desde hacía años yo también quería decírtelo… -lo miré incrédula y fijamente-. Me quedé atado a ti desde el primer día en que hablamos, en el que me abrazaste, en el que me besaste… y yo también no creo que pueda volver a un tiempo en el que no te conozca. Mimi… eres perfecta para mí y no quería decírtelo por temor a lastimarte pero… te amo y en todos estos años no he dejado de sentirlo: amo tu sonrisa, tu mirar y tu forma de tratarme. Siempre te he pertenecido y aún el día en que muera, te seguiré hasta la eternidad.

No pude contenerme y mis lágrimas cayeron por mis mejillas…

- Te amo Matt –declaré abrazándole tan fuerte como me fue posible-

Al alejarme un poco de sus brazos, admiré su rostro y lo acaricié para después volverme a acercar. En esta ocasión estábamos tan juntos… con la punta de su nariz acarició mi mejilla mientras respiraba agitadamente… fue un momento tan romántico y culminó con lo que en ese momento más deseábamos: sus suaves labios tocaron los míos, su aroma masculino me embriagaba lentamente, mis manos se movian en su cabello y las suyas por mi espalda, su cuerpo estaba tan cálido pero no más que mis mejillas. Sus labios bajaron lentamente a mi cuello, para besarlo e impregnarse en mi piel; gemí débilmente al mismo tiempo que acariciaba su pecho. Jamás había sentido algo similar: sabía que era correspondida y que a pesar del tiempo, nos mantuvimos unidos secretamente.

Me perdí en un mar de emociones y todas ellas dedicadas al amor de mi vida.

Al terminar, recargué mi cabeza en su hombro mientras él la acariciaba dulcemente y con su otra mano, aún me tomaba por la cintura.

- Eres mi todo Yamato –susurré dulcemente-

- Tú también lo eres princesa

_Los dos juramos que en nuestro viaje de ahora en adelante_

_no importa qué ocurra, nuestras manos estarán entrelazadas_

_El paisaje diario comienza a verse especial_

_las flores, pájaros, el mar, el viento, montañas,_

_y el sol dulce cuando brilla y abraza_

_Juntos encontramos el último pedazo de nuestro corazón_

_Y mientras, tú me proteges frente a todo_

_No importa, yo continuaré siguiéndote hasta la eternidad_

_Seguramente ese día,_

_los dos tocamos el amor._

De no haber sido por Cassandra, tal vez no hubiéramos trabajado juntos ni fortalecido nuestra relación, tal vez Tai no hubiera encontrado mejor momento para defender a Sora y declararle sus sentimientos y sobretodo, yo no hubiera reunido el valor para decirle a Matt lo que sentía. Ella me brindó una oportunidad cuando me subí al escenario y es algo que debo agradecer, aunque más tarde no sólo me devolvió el favor, sino que destruyó nuestra relación.

**& ****Fin del Flashback &**

* * *

**Notas de la autora:** ¿Qué les pareció¿Les gustó n.n? Cualquier comentario (sugerencia, queja, duda), así como crítica a la historia o teoría, será recibida y contestada mediante un review . Ojalá que se hayan entretenido leyendo y les repito, sorry por la tardanza. Prometo que el siguiente cap lo publicaré más rápido n.n.

Como un dato más, escogí esa canción llamada My Little War (con fuerza y decisión) en lugar de una romántica para declarársele a Matt, porque muchas veces nosotros tenemos conflictos para decidir si declarar lo que sentimos a la persona que nos gusta... lo cual puede crear una pequeña guerra dentro de nosotros. Espero que les haya gustado n.n

Estoy muy contenta, así que espero que ustedes también lo estén. Gracias por el apoyo que he recibido y sólo me queda decirles, nos vemos hasta el próximo capítulo : 3.


	7. Tsuki to Taiyou

**Notas de la autora:** Bien, me retrasé algo con el capítulo, espero me disculpen n.n. Me entretuve haciendo cambios y prolongué por ello su publicación. Agradezco a todos aquellos que leen mi historia y espero que nuevamente, disfruten este capítulo.

Capítulo 7.- _Nombre:_ Tsuki to Taiyou (Koda Kumi), _Estrofa 1:_ Heaven (Ayumi Hamasaki). Las demás, son mías.

Como un dato curioso, este capítulo se titula Tsuki to Taiyou, que en español significa "Luna y Sol" y lo nombre así ya que me basé en dos situciones completamente distintas: la felicidad y amargura, Mimi y Matt, los contrarios complementarios, dos sentimientos distintos que puede albergar el corazón de una persona. Eso era todo n.n.

**Disclaimer:** Digimon y todos sus personajes pertenecen a Toei Animation y este fic es hecho sin fin lucrativo. Las canciones pertenecen a sus respectivos autores. Yo sólo adecuo los personajes a la historia.

* * *

**Capítulo 7: Tsuki to Taiyou**

_Mis sentimientos están a flor de piel y es sorprendente_

_Cada día, en donde sea que esté me percato_

_Que en el cielo te situas_

_para que las estrellas brillen cariñosamente sobre mí_

_Aún si fuera el destino el que debe separarnos_

_Lo voy a cambiar, porque tu sonrisa me ha enseñado_

_que ahora estamos en el lugar más cercano a la eternidad…_

**& ****Flashback &**

El día siguiente al concierto, era una fecha muy especial pues celebrábamos la Navidad. Todos los años la familia de Tai y Kari, Sora, Yolei, Ken y la mía nos reuníamos en la casa de alguno de nosotros para estar juntos ese día y hacer un intercambio de regalos. Aquel año nos tocaba reunirnos en mi casa: invité a todos incluyendo a Matt y su hermano, adorné la casa lo más bella posible y traté de que ese día mis padres esuvieran conmigo. Aproximadamente, a las 4 de la tarde comenzaron a llegar los invitados: los primeros fueron Matt y Takeru: juntos hornéamos unas deliciosas galletas para los demás. No había tenido la oportunidad de hablar con Takeru pero me dí cuenta de que era tan dulce y sensible como Matt. Más tarde llegaron Sora y Tai, quienes el día anterior se hicieron novios acompañados de Kari y su familia y por último llegaron Yolei y Ken.

Rato después, mientras los padres platicaban en la cocina y ayudaban para hacer la cena, nosotros estábamos en la sala platicando:

- Pero ya lo sabía, eres muy obvia Sora aunque no me molesta la idea de tenerte de cuñada –dijo Kari comiendo una galleta-

- Te habías tardado Taichi –dijo Sora abrazando a su ahora novio-

- ¿Tardado? –frunciendo Taichi el entrecejo y todos reímos-

- ¿Y no te animarías a organizar otro concierto Matt? –dijo Ken de cabeza en un sofá-

- Tal vez… ¿tú qué crees princesa? –preguntó acarciando mi mano-

- Me gustaría mucho -sonreí-

- ¿Y qué les gustaría hacer chicos¿Hacemos el intercambio o salimos a jugar con la nieve?

- ¡El intercambio! –gritamos las chicas-

Todos sacamos los regalos y se los empezamos a dar a sus respectivos dueños, sin embargo todos compartieron cartas además de los presentes, pero cuando iba a darle la suya a Matt me percaté de que no se encontraba.

- ¿Alguien ha visto a Matt? –pregunté a mis amigos-

- ¿Qué no estaba contigo Mimi? –dijo Yolei-

- Tampoco está TK –exclamó Kari-

Me levanté con Kari y comenzamos a buscarlos por la casa. Cuando fuimos al jardín Sora venía acompañándolos y al parecer traían algo en las manos.

- ¿Dónde estaban? –pregunté a Sora-

- Ahora no es momento, ven conmigo –agarrándome del brazo y ni siquiera me dio tiempo de ver qué traían Matt y TK-

Al sentarme en la sala observé que Matt se arrodilló frente a mí con una gran caja de color rosa, que tenía un gran moño blanco y una tarjeta. Todos voltearon a ver, pues TK traía algo semejante, pero más pequeño y se lo dio a Kari. Los papás voltearon a vernos desde la cocina dejando lo que estaban haciendo.

- ¿Matt? –dije totalmente sonrojada-

- Feliz Navidad Mimi –haciéndose a un lado y poniendo el regalo en el piso-

Me sobresalté mucho ya que la caja comenzó a moverse y a emitir un pequeño ruido.

Tomé la tarjeta que había encima y al abrirla me dí cuenta que había una estrofa que TODOS mis amigos me hicieron leer en voz alta. Recuerdo perfectamente lo que decía:

_Yo me pierdo en tus brazos como un niño inocente _

_que quiere soñar y permanecer feliz por siempre_

_La verdad es, yo siempre he querido que tu voz juegue con el latido de mi corazón_

_Para que éste empiece a cantar… _

_Eres el centro de mi vida y me encantaría poderte decir…_

Me sonrojé de sobremanera por aquella estrofa tan hermosa. Pero me llamó la atención la última frase, que estaba incompleta.

- Abre la caja –dijo dulcemente-

Hice lo que me dijo: le quité el moño y abrí las pestañas de la caja… después ahogué un grito de emoción y él sonrió tiernamente ante mi reacción. Era increíble y nadie me había hecho un regalo tan bello como este: dentro había un hermoso gatito gris con un moñito rosa en el cuello del cual colgaba otra tarjeta más pequeña, la leí y ahora sí no pude contener mi emoción y la leí extremadamente feliz:

_Mimi¿Quieres ser mi novia?_

Inmediatamente, le dí el gatito a Sora y me acerqué a Matt para darle un cálido beso en los labios.

- Nada me haría más feliz que ser tu novia, Matt –dije al separarnos y notando el rubor en sus mejillas-

En ese instante el gatito maulló muy fuerte y Sora lo soltó, para que caminara por la estancia.

- Gracias, gracias Matt –volví a darle otro beso y todos aplaudieron-.

- Qué original –dijeron Kari y Yolei enternecidas-

- ¿Es algo así como su hijito? –preguntó Tai-

- Sí… -sonrió Yama- pero es nuestra hijita

- ¿Es niña? –pregunté ilusionada- Waaaaiii!! Entonces ya tengo el nombre perfecto… se llamará Momoko –afirmé sin dudarlo-

Al escuchar el nombre Momoko, Matt se volteó hacia otro lado y yo me apené un poco, porque aquel nombre significaba mucho para nosotros. Los adultos llegaron minutos después mirándonos con curiosidad y alegría, y en cuanto a mis padres les dio mucho gusto (en especial a mi mamá) y me permitieron quedarme con Momoko.

En cuanto al regalo de Kari, había sido una cajita musical y Tai, como buen hermano, no le gustó mucho la idea. Sora recibió un pendiente muy hermoso y Yolei, un reloj con forma de conejo. Era algo curioso, ya que nuestros mejores amigos eran también nuestros novios (a excepción de Kari, porque Tai se negaba y Yolei, porque Ken aún no se animaba).

Toda la tarde fue maravillosa: cenamos e hicimos una fogata en el jardín con nuestros amigos, cantamos y jugamos con la pequeña Momoko. Aquella Navidad fue la más maravillosa de toda mi vida, hasta ese momento, rodeada de personas a las que quería: mi familia, amigos y Matt. ¿El mejor regalo?: que Matt me regalara a Momoko para pedirme que fuese su novia¿No es adorable?.

_Años después volvería a tener otra navidad increíblemente especial: esa vez, cuando Matt me propuso matrimonio._

4 Meses habían pasado desde que Matt me había pedido que fuera su novia y a decir verdad, no recordaba haberme sentido antes tan llena de vida y emociones como en aquella época y en la cual, era una persona enamorada y feliz apesar de mi corta edad. Porque para mí, el amor no significa palabras bonitas o poemas que encantan, sino a pequeños detalles de la vida diaria lo que convierte al amor en especial y adorable. El amor significa dar apoyo incondicional cuando esa persona lo necesita y quererle por quien es, no por lo que aparenta ser.

Lo mismo sucedía con Matt: no estábamos todo el día diciendo que nos amábamos o mandando cartitas o cursilerías por el estilo, sino que con un detalle, alguna palabra o acto generoso el otro se daba cuenta de lo mucho que lo apreciaba. Su sonrisa o su mirar podían cambiar por completo mi percepción o la forma en la que me sentía y precisamente eso, hacía bella nuestra relación.

Una tarde de abril, cuando el clima era especialmente caluroso y el sol brillaba deliciosamente, Matt y yo salimos a pasear por la ciudad para comprar un par de cosas que necesitábamos. Como hacíamos normalmente, nos tomamos de la mano mientras caminábamos y al pasar frente a una heladería, mi vista se desvió por completo hacia un cartel donde había una gran paleta de piña colada. Él sonrió tiernamente al ver mi rostro y dijo:

- Ven princesa –dirigiéndose hacia el local-

Yo lo seguí, pero él me dijo que esperara afuera y así lo hice. Cuando regresó, llegó con una gran paleta de piña colada y con otra de limón. Sonreí ampliamente por lo atento que había sido.

- Aquí tienes –dijo al entregarme la paleta-

- Gracias Mattie… -dije sonriendo como niña pequeña-

Le dí un pequeño mordisco y él también le dio uno a la suya, sin embargo me miraba contento y atentamente

- ¿Qué sucede? –pregunté alegremente-

- Tienes un poco de helado aquí -sonriendo-

En ese momento se acercó hacia mí, apartando la paleta para darme un beso muy cálido y dulce en los labios con sabor a limón. Yo estaba extasiada por completo… y tan feliz. A este tipo de detalles me refería cuando dije que nuestra relación era muy especial.

Al separarnos, lo miré de la misma forma y dije sonriente

- ¿No crees que te ensucié un poco? Déjame limpiarte…

Me acerqué a él e inclinó su cabeza hacia mí… comencé por darle pequeños besos en la comisura de su boca para después, disfrutar y sentir la textura y el agradable sabor que escondía en sus labios. Adoraba explorar cada rincón y lo sentía como si fuera la primera vez que lo tocase… algo simplemente hermoso.

A los pocos minutos, nos pusimos de nuevo en camino mientras terminábamos nuestro helado. Pasamos por varias tiendas hasta llegar a una donde vendían toda clase de artículos de madera, así que decidimos entrar.

- ¿Qué buscamos exactamente Mim? –dijo mirando a las estanterías-

- Un portarretratos.

- ¿Para qué lo necesitas? –preguntó ingenuamente-

- ¿Tú para qué crees Yama? –sonriendo con ternura- hay una foto especial que quiero enmarcar y ninguno de los portarretratos que tengo me convence.

- Bien… busquemos uno.

Después de mucho buscar, encontramos el adecuado: era de color madera clara y en los bordes, estaba adornado con unos corazones entrelazados, de los cuales salían una especie de ramas plateadas que se estendían por el contorno de retrato.

- Es muy hermoso… -mirándolo atentamente- ¿Me lo prestas un minuto?

Siempre que salíamos y que había algo que llamara mi atención, él hacía lo posible para pagarlo y regalármelo. Él decía que le encantaba verme contenta y que una sonrisa mía era su recompensa; a decir verdad todo un caballero. Tal como hizo con el helado, compró el portarretrato y me lo regaló. Salimos de la tienda muy alegres y preguntó:

- ¿Qué foto pondrás en él?

- ¿Al terminar el paseo me acompañarás a mi casa?

- Claro, tú sabes que sí

- Entonces, al llegar te la enseñaré.

Volvimos a tomarnos de la mano para seguir recorriendo la ciudad: fuimos a comprar unos cd's de música, unas velas, unos muñecos de peluche para Momoko y un poco de té para las reuniones de mamá.

Una vez que terminamos nuestras compras, regresamos a casa y nos percatamos que estábamos solos, ya que mis padres habían salido y no se tomaron la molestia de decir a dónde iban.

- Siempre hacen eso –suspiré con resignación-. ¿Quieres subir? –dije señalando a mi cuarto, que se encontraba en el segundo piso-

- Está bien –siguiéndome, no sin antes dejar su chaqueta en la sala-

Lo llevé de la mano y cuando estuvimos frente a la puerta de mi cuarto, me tomó de la cintura mientras acariciaba mi cabello…

- ¿Por qué andas tan cariñoso, Matt? –sonriendo inocentemente-

- Porque hoy en particular te ves muy hermosa –acercando su rostro para darme un beso-

Rodeé su cuello con mis brazos mientras nos besábamos… un momento después, nos recargamos en la pared cuando sentí sus manos bajar un poco mientras las mías se perdían en su sedoso cabello.

Cuando nos separamos, nos miramos por un par de segundos, como si nos contempláramos magníficamente el uno al otro. Me encantaba hacer eso después de besarnos.

Entramos a mi cuarto y lo primero que vimos fue a Momoko mordiendo una revista, ahora deshecha.

- ¿Por qué hace eso? –dijo desconcertado mientras recogía la revista-

- No sé… -dije mientras la tenía en brazos- dile a Mattie que eres mala, pequeña Momoko.

Matt se acercó y le dio un dulce beso en su cabecita, ella maulló en forma de contestación y se bajó para sentarse en el piso.

- Te trajimos un par de juguetes, para que ya no destruyas las cosas de Mim –dijo él sacando unas pelotitas y muñecos de una bolsa-

Inmediatamente, Momoko se puso a jugar con las pelotas como si estuviera en un partido de fútbol: las correteaba.

- Es una gatita muy activa –dijo Matt mientras la miraba con ternura-

- En eso se parecen mucho -comenté-. Hay algo que quiero enseñarte…

Abrí un cajón de mi escritorio para sacar aquella foto que quería mostrarle a Matt.

- ¿Te gusta? –dije al sentarnos en el borde de mi cama-

Cuando la tomó entre sus manos, la observó atentamente y sin que él lo notara, ví como una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios.

De todas las fotografías que nos habíamos tomado desde que éramos pequeños, ésta era la más hermosa y la que reflejaba perfectamente cuan enamorados y felices éramos, pues no teníamos ninguna preocupación hasta el momento y nuestra relación era más pura que ninguna otra.

Fue tomada el 27 de marzo, día de su cumpleaños. Estábamos sentados en el jardín y por alguna razón que no recuerdo muy bien, todos comenzamos a reírnos y cuando menos lo esperaba, Matt llegó por detrás de mí, agarrándome por los hombros para asustarme. Por supuesto que lo logró, pero entre el susto y la risa de todos, lo único que hice fue reírme aún más y ante esto, él me dio un adorable beso en la mejilla; de un instante a otro Taichi tomó la foto: Aparecí sonrojada y sonriendo mientras él me tomaba de la cintura por lo que mis manos estaban colocadas sobre las suyas y sus labios, situados en mi mejilla izquierda.

Es la fotografía más bella que tenemos y hasta el día de hoy, a pesar de todo, es la única que conservo en mi recámara.

- Es preciosa… no puedo creer que seamos nosotros -comentó-

- Y la voy a guardar para que recordemos lo felices que somos al estar juntos. ¿No te parece?

- Por supuesto

Estuvimos por 2 horas en mi recámara escuchando música, jugando, platicando en fin, pasando un rato agradable. Cuando…

- Voy por algo de beber. ¿Quieres un poco? –dije parándome de mi cama, pues hicimos un juego improvisado de póker-

- Si fueras tan amable Mim…

- Ok… ahora vuelvo

- ¡Pero regresas… eh! Por fin estoy ganando después de 3 derrotas seguidas y no quiero perder suerte… -sonriendo maliciosamente-

- No te preocupes mi adorado Matt, de todas formas volverás a perder –dije sonriendo y apresurándome a salir de mi habitación antes de que me alcanzara-

Bajé a la cocina por un poco de té helado. Cuando regresaba con las bebidas pasé por la sala y me percaté de que el teléfono de Matt estaba sonando.

- Matt –le grité desde la sala-. Matt… te llaman por teléfono.

Inútil, parecía que había puesto música y por ello no me escuchaba. Me apresuré a regresar a la cocina y dejar la bandeja. Al volver, el teléfono seguía sonando; lo saqué rápidamente de su chaqueta y contesté sin darme del número que estaba llamando.

- ¿Aló?

- _Buenas tardes… ¿Hablo al celular de Yamato Ishida?_ –dijo una voz femenina-

Me sorprendió bastante escuchar a aquella mujer puesto que no reconocía su voz, me separé un poco del teléfono para ver el número pero decía que era privado. Volví a acercar el teléfono y hablé:

- Disculpe… ¿Quién habla?

- _Señorita, fui muy clara con usted. ¿Es el celular de Yamato Ishida?_

- Yo también fui lo suficientemente clara¿Quién es y qué desea?

- _Habla Natsuko Takaishi y necesito que me comuniques con Yamato, es importante_. –contestó muy apresurada y en parte molesta-.

Me quedé en seco al escuchar el nombre de aquella mujer… en efecto, se trataba de la madre de Matt.

Inmediatamente pensé en decirle que Matt no se encontraba… sabía que él se había negado a hablarle y a buscarla, a pesar de que tuviera contacto con su hermano. Por lo visto ella sabía que Matt vivía en la ciudad desde hacía ya varios meses. Sin embargo no pude mentirle ya que Matt bajó las escaleras mientras hablaba y no me dio tiempo para tapar la bocina.

- Mimi¿te encuentras bien¿necesitas ayuda?

- _¿Mimi? _–dijo la mujer notoriamente sorprendida- _¿Eres Mimi Tachikawa?_

- Sí, ella habla.

En ese momento Matt se colocó frente a mí e hizo un ademán para preguntar con quién hablaba, yo sólo moví mis labios para decirle: "_con tu madre_". Al instante se puso pálido pero Natsuko volvió a hablar.

- _Vaya Mimi… siento haberte hablado de ese modo¿Él se encuentra contigo, no es así?_

- Acaba de salir y me dejó su celular

- _¿En serio? _–dijo para nada convencida- _De cualquier modo… ¿Puedes decirle que le llamé? Es importante que se comunique conmigo_

- Yo le doy su mensaje señora.

- _De acuerdo… gracias por tu ayuda. Nos vemos pronto_ –colgó rápidamente-

¿¿Nos vemos pronto¿Qué quería decir con ello? Realmente su respuesta no era buena.

Colgué el teléfono y suspiré… observé la reacción de Yamato, estaba bastante confundido.

- Lo siento Matt, ella se daría cuenta en algún momento… no podías ocultárselo

- Y me busca tan tranquila, como si nada hubiese pasado.

- Lo sé, pero tendrás que hablar con ella.

- ¿Para qué¿Para escuchar sus excusas, que finalmente no sirven de nada? –dijo alterado-

- Es tu madre Matt y sé que es contradictorio, pero necesitas escucharla

- Por favor… no puedo creer que digas eso

- Yo sé que estás muy dolido… Matt –se sentó en un sillón y lo imité, sentándome junto a él- y tal vez no estés preparado, inclusive eso debes hacérselo saber. Si necesitas tiempo, adelante pero no trates de huir.

Hubo un silencio sepulcral… sabía lo mal que lo ponía esa situación, no tuvo a nadie que lo cuidara de pequeño salvo su abuelo y por ello tiene tanto rencor contra su madre. A pesar de todo, el rencor no trae ninguna consecuencia buena.

Algunos minutos después dijo con una voz áspera

- ¿Tú la perdonarías?

- No lo sé… tendría que escucharla sin embargo, me costaría mucho trabajo hacerlo

Soltó un suspiro a mi parecer, bastante sarcástico. Necesitaba calmarse antes de tomar cualquier decisión, era una persona muy impulsiva.

- Ojalá y no tuviera que verla nunca más… -replicó bastante molesto y me percaté de que en su voz había un dejo de frialdad-

- Podrías arrepentirte de lo que dices…

- No lo creo Mimi, pero de cualquier manera… quiero dejarle en claro que no se acerque a mí.

- Piénsalo un poco, no voy a permitir que tomes una decisión precipitada –en ese momento giró su vista hacia mí-. Te quiero Matt y no voy a dejar que te hagas daño; reflexiónalo y después actúa conforme a lo que te convenga y sientas.

- ¿No sería mejor dejar todo como está, sin herir más a la persona?

- Tal vez sea lo más prudente… pero ella quiere hablar contigo. Si lo deseas, yo podría ayudarte a hablar con ella, siempre y cuando creas que ha llegado el momento.

Después de todo, seguía siendo el mismo chico… desconfiado y rencoroso. En cuanto a mí, debía ayudarlo para que no sufriera más y tuviera un conflicto con su madre.

- Yo estaré siempre a tu lado –concluí tomando su mano derecha y acariciándola-

- Lo sé Mimi –volviendo un poco más a la normalidad-… disculpa por gritarte.

- Entiendo… sólo que… ¿Cómo crees que se haya enterado?

- Estoy seguro que mi padre no le ha dicho nada, ni siquiera tienen contacto. Él dice "¿Para qué le hablo a Natsuko? De cualquier forma ella no me va a dejar ver a tu hermano y tú estás bien conmigo."

- ¡Vaya, qué buen padre! –dije sarcásticamente y él asintió con la cabeza-

- Fue a través de Takeru seguramente. Buscó entre sus cosas, no sé…

- ¿Y si los vió juntos?

- No creo, siempre nos vemos en la escuela. Mmmm… salvo en una ocasión, pero lo sabría sólo espiándonos.

- Será mejor que le digas a Takeru y que tu padre vaya considerando la posibilidad de hablar con ella.

- Tienes razón Mim, debo hablar con TK y en cuanto a mi padre, sería mejor que se ponga en contacto con ella.

- Si necesitas algo, yo puedo ayudarte. Sólo debes decírmelo

Me miró mucho más tranquilo y me dio un pequeño abrazo.

- Gracias… Mimi.

- Es cuestión de tiempo y de que la escuches, todo saldrá bien.

Me volvió a abrazar y nos quedamos así; juntos por un rato, simplemente para que él se tranquilizara y aclarar sus pensamientos.

Matt sabía cuando tenía que ser fuerte, sin embargo como todas las personas, tenía momentos de debilidad y quería apoyarlo por si tenía alguna difícultad. No deseaba verlo sufrir.

- Voy a intentarlo, ya no quiero sentirme mal con sólo escuchar su nombre…

Lo miré bastante contenta al escucharlo hablar de ese modo. Esa fue una cualidad que siempre admiré de él: su fortaleza.

- Estarás bien, puedo asegurártelo.

En ese momento no teníamos forma de saber cómo actuaría su madre posteriormente. Sin embargo, haríamos lo posible por que las cosas no resultaran mal. Entrelazamos nuestras manos y continuamos juntos. Se acercaba una época de conflictos emocionales y por tanto, debía mostrarle mi apoyo: era momento de que hablara con ella

**& ****Fin del Flashback &**

_No necesito un corazón débil que me impida llorar_

_ni tener fortaleza sin lágrimas_

_Intento buscar una estrella fugaz que fije el rumbo de mi deseo_

_Pero no puedo encontrarla porque amanece tan rápido…_

Después de 2 horas de platicar y reír en el café, las dos mejores amigas se dirigieron a un pequeño parque muy cerca de ahí. Al llegar, se sentaron debajo de un gran árbol, para resguardarse de la brisa matutina mientras las hojas se filtraban delicadamente por los árboles. Así, siguieron platicando sobre tantas cosas que aún estaban inconclusas.

- Esa época fue la más feliz de mi vida, Sora. –dijo la joven de cabellos castaños rompiendo el silencio-. Es decir, cualquier momento era feliz cuando estaba a su lado.

- Deberías volver a buscar esa felicidad, aquella que te convertía en una persona plena y hermosa. –dijo su amiga mirándola fijamente-

- ¿Tú crees que deba hacerlo? Aún lo quiero… ¿No estaría faltándole al respeto?

- Es obvio que jamás dejarás de amarlo… si eso hubiese sucedido con Taichi, yo estaría igual… pero merecería otra oportunidad. ¿Sabes qué pienso? –Mimi la miró más atentamente- Que no te has perdonado por lo que pasó ese día, te sigues atormentando y crees que no mereces ser feliz. Sé que lo extrañas y te repito… no dejarás de amarlo… pero es necesario que busques otra manera de vivir, una que no sea estar lamentándose del pasado.

Los dulces y tristes ojos miel de aquella joven se empañaron por aquellas lágrimas que tanto se esforzaba en ocultar.

- Aún no les puedo dar la cara… -dijo mirándola con mucho pesar-

- Te fuiste sin darles alguna explicación y ellos la merecían

- Yo lo sé… pero tengo miedo.

Su voz se hacía más quebradiza y unas débiles lágrimas recorrieron su mejilla…

"_Me fui sin explicarles lo sucedido… por temor, por dolor, porque no sabía cómo reaccionarían ante mi confesión y mientras yo me desmoronaba en vida. No quiero regresar a ellos… porque sufriré de la misma manera tan terrible y esta vez no creo soportarlo, no volveré a levantarme de esa cama y jamás volveré a ver la luz del sol."_

Comenzó a temblar débilmente y sus pensamientos estaban dirigidos a aquello que no podía enfrentar: su pasado.

Sora se acercó más a ella y la abrazó para reconfortarla. Porque sabía muy en el fondo que ella seguía siendo débil… un descuido igual de absurdo y la perdería de nuevo, pero esta vez para siempre.

No tenía idea de por cuánto tiempo había llorado pero en su mente se había formulado una pregunta, la cual podría desencadenar muchos conflictos y descubrir nuevamente sentimientos enterrados.

Se separaron lentamente y Sora acarició por segundos el rostro de la joven de cabellos castaños, para limpiar sus lágrimas. Ella, temerosa de sus pensamientos, habló después de mucho tiempo de silencio.

- Sora… quiero pedirte algo… tú eres la única a quien puedo recurrir –dijo tomando sus manos, porque aquello podría perturbarla-

- ¿Qué necesitas Mim?

- ¿Aún guardas la llave¿La llave que te dí después de salir del hospital?

Como lo había previsto, su mejor amiga se puso completamente lívida y separó sus manos algo desconcertada y molesta de Mimi

- No voy a dártela, si es lo que estás pensando –dijo con voz segura pero su aspecto reflejaba todo lo contrario-

- La necesito… por favor –habló suplicante y con una voz entrecortada-

- ¿Para qué la quieres¿No es suficiente lo que estás pasando como para querer alterar más las cosas?

- Aún no puedo ir a ellos y enfrentarlos… -interrumpió muy triste- necesito la llave e ir allá, sólo así podré explicarles y finalmente ir con Matt. No sé dónde se encuentra y no creo que ellos quieran decirme, pero debo intentarlo y no podré hacerlo sola. Necesito de tu ayuda.

Mimi se contuvo al llorar… no podía seguir siendo débil, debía concluir lo que una vez empezó.

- ¿Eso es lo que en verdad quieres Mimi? –dijo Sora esta vez, tomándola de las manos-

- Nunca me disculpé con él, Sora y se merece saber por qué estuve alejada tantos años. Ayúdame a encontrar esa oportunidad para ser feliz nuevamente. Por favor -sollozando-

Sora miró hacia el cielo para no derramar sus lágrimas… quería que ella volviera a ser feliz, pero sabía que podría recaer y esta vez no por lo que sucedió con Matt, sino porque todas sus puertas podrían cerrarse. ¿Sería ella quien la ayudaría, o por el contrario que recordara tanto dolor a su mejor amiga al darle _esa llave_, del lugar al que jamás debieron ir y que provocó otra actitud en Mimi?

Suspiró resignada y dijo en voz queda

- Hace años cerraron el camino para ir allá… pero encontraremos una manera de llegar. No te preocupes, iremos las dos si en verdad es lo que necesitas… te ayudaré en todo lo que pueda –sonrió levemente-

Mimi la abrazó fuertemente… y sonrió también levemente. Sabía que las oportunidades había que buscarlas, sobretodo para ser feliz y ya había huido por mucho tiempo, era hora de hablar con ellos y con Matt. No quería seguir lamentándose y deseaba con todo su corazón, ver a Yamato por última vez en su vida.

* * *

**Notas de la autora:** Como pudieron darse cuenta, hay dos sentimientos distintos que provocan una confusión en Mimi y espero que hayan podido darse cuenta de lo que significa la última parte escrita: sobre la llave (que existe físicamente), el lugar, las personas con las que no quiere ir, por qué siente temor ¿Por qué Sora reaccionó de esa forma?.¿Qué relación tiene la enfermedad con la pena de Mimi?. Aclaración por si se da otra interpretación: Matt no está enfermo n.n. Espero no haberlos confundido más xD.

También como les había dicho, Amareto está dividido en 3 partes. Quisiera decirles que con éste cap, concluye la primera parte (los recuerdos, su temor ante la separación de Matt, etc).

Otra aclaración que me parece importante hacer, ya que hubo algunas confusiones: Matt y Mimi se van a separar dos veces: una definitivamente por culpa de Cassandra y la siguiente, por culpa de Mimi. Entre ellas hay una separación de 6 años aproximadamente.

Espero que haya quedado resuelto y cualquier otra duda, la resolveré n.n

Por cierto, gracias en general a todos los lectores que me han visitado y de una u otra forma me han hecho saber lo que pensaban. Aprecio que lean la historia, independientemente de los comentarios que han dejado.

Cuídense, sean felices y nos vemos en el próximo capítulo.


	8. missunderstood

**Notas de la autora: **Sé que puede llegar a ser desesperante cuando un fic no es actualizado en mucho tiempo, pero entre mis problemas personales, la falta de inspiración y los exámenes finales (exámenes finales T.T…) me dificultaban escribir. Ahora que estoy en vacaciones trataré de actualizar cada dos semanas (o algo similar). Así que no los entretengo más y espero que disfruten el capítulo. Nos vemos más abajo n.n

Capítulo 8.- _Nombre:_ (miss)understood (Ayumi Hamasaki), _Estrofas:_ Todas son de mi autoría.

**Disclaimer:** Digimon y todos sus personajes pertenecen a Toei Animation y este fic es hecho sin fin lucrativo. Las canciones pertenecen a sus respectivos autores. Yo sólo adecuo los personajes a la historia.

* * *

**Capítulo 8: (miss)understood**

_La delgada línea entre la realidad y los sueños_

_Se ha convertido en un sólido impedimento_

_Ahora puedo acercarme sin ser dañada_

_Sin embargo temo perder aquellas memorias_

_Ámame y guarda el secreto en tu corazón_

Ella miraba a través de la ventana de su habitación mientras suspiraba débilmente. Sus delicadas manos estaban apoyadas en el alféizar mientras observaba la lluvia caer. Lo había meditado durante días enteros y siempre llegaba a la misma conclusión: aquellas personas jamás le darían una oportunidad de hablar y mucho menos, aceptarían sus disculpas.

Debía de idear una forma no tan complicada de explicarlo todo; y aquello, la tenía sumamente preocupada.

- Tal vez, él podría…

Se alejó rápidamente de la ventana y se acercó a su mesa de noche, de donde sacó su agenda. Pasó rápidamente las hojas con el único propósito de encontrar ese número. Se llevó una gran desilusión al notar que aquella hoja tan importante estaba arrancada.

- ¿Y ahora qué hago? -se preguntaba con insistencia-

De cualquier modo, la joven de cabellos castaños tomó el teléfono y marcó un número de sólo 3 dígitos.

- Buenas tardes operadora. Quisiera saber si es posible contactar a una persona de la cual sólo tengo el nombre…

- ¿Tiene alguna referencia más que pueda darme¿La prefectura en el que se encuentra?

- Me parece que es Tokyo.

- Tal vez el sistema de la prefectura pueda buscarlo. Si es tan amable de proporcionarme el nombre, señorita.

- Claro, se apellida…

Minutos después de haber finalizado la llamada, sostenía entre sus manos la dirección que le proporcionó la operadora. Trató de ubicar en su mente el lugar escrito, sin embargo no tuvo éxito.

- Mañana tendré que ir y arreglarlo. –dijo pensativa mientras escuchaba como la lluvia caía estrepitosamente-

Al día siguiente, ordenó todos los pendientes de su trabajo para tomarse la tarde libre. Una vez que salió del gran edificio, mejor conocido como la embajada, tomó un taxi que la llevaría hacia el distrito Hakusan, en el barrio Bunkyo. Durante el trayecto, el conductor hizo una pregunta que a ella le pareció muy molesta y que le traía recuerdos que la irritaban de sobremanera.

- ¿Acaso las personas que trabajan en embajadas no tienen coches privados, señorita?

- Sí, pero yo no puedo manejar

- ¿Por qué¿Nunca aprendió? –Preguntó mirándola a través del retrovisor-

- Porque… no estoy capacitada, es todo. –dijo con ésto poniendo punto final a la conversación-

Permaneció muy callada en lo que restaba del camino mientras veía el paisaje por la ventana, algo que adoraba hacer durante sus viajes pues además de proporcionarle privacidad, la relajaba.

Al llegar a su destino, se bajó rápidamente del taxi y ahí, parada en la acera observó con atención el edificio que tenía delante suyo: no era muy viejo sin embargo era muy pequeño, ya que contaba sólo con 4 o 5 pisos. Se acercó a la puerta principal y se percató de la presencia de una diminuta anciana que acomodaba sobres y cartas en los buzones.

- Buenas tardes señora, disculpe… ¿Usted vive aquí?

La anciana giró su vista hacia la chica con un gesto amable.

- Sí, yo vivo aquí. ¿Qué se le ofrece?

- Quisiera saber si aquí vive un joven llamado Takeru Takaishi

- ¿Takaishi? –dijo haciendo memoria- ¡Ah, sí! El joven Takeru, muy educado por cierto. ¿Es usted su pariente?

- No, soy una vieja amiga suya. ¿Sabe si se encuentra en este momento?

- Lo siento señorita, hace meses que salió de viaje y no creo que vuelva pronto. ¿Aún así desea dejarle un recado?

- Está bien así -dijo notablemente decepcionada-, muchas gracias señora. –despidiéndose de ella y alejándose del lugar-.

- No está… ¿entonces qué puedo hacer?

Una hora más tarde, Mimi estaba frente al departamento de Sora algo indecisa por si debía anunciar su llegada. Tocó el timbre rápidamente, arrepintiéndose segundos después de haberlo hecho. No tardó mucho para que abrieran la puerta y frente a ella, observó a un joven alto y moreno, con una mata desordenada de cabello y cuya mirada reflejaba sorpresa absoluta.

- ¡Tai! –corrió a abrazarle y el chico correspondió aturdido-.

Minutos después ella estaba sentada en aquella sala, perteneciente al hogar de sus mejores amigos. Cuando llegó Taichi, se sentó frente a ella y le ofreció una taza de café.

- Gracias –respondió con una sonrisa-

- No te esperaba Mim –sinceró el chico-

- Y yo tampoco esperaba encontrarte a ti, pero no sabes qué gusto me da verte Tai –dijo acariciando su mejilla, para luego darle un pequeño sorbo a su café-

- Hace muchos años que no nos vemos y has de saber que estuvimos preocupados por ti durante ese tiempo.

- Lo sé Tai –asintió con la cabeza-. Pero… Sora ya te contó todo ¿no es así?

- ¿Está mal que lo haya hecho?

- No, claro que no. Eso facilita las cosas. También supe que tienen planes de boda y que te va muy bien en el trabajo. Felicidades Tai.

- Gracias Mim –correspondiendo a su sonrisa-. Vendrás a la boda¿cierto? O aún es muy pronto, porque… –corrigió inmediatamente, arrepintiéndose por lo dicho-

- Ustedes son mis mejores amigos y mis problemas no deben angustiarlos. Sora me lo ha hecho ver, así que no te preocupes. Yo estaré presente el día su boda.

- Vaya… me alegra tu forma de actuar. Has madurado y te ves tan diferente de la chica de hace años. Cambiaste y creo que vas por muy buen camino.

- Tal vez –sonrió por la manera en la que Tai le hablaba, él también había madurado y se percataba de la evolución que había tenido Mimi con sus problemas-. Y es por eso que estoy aquí, creo que puedes ayudarme.

- Te escucho, chica caramelo.

- Tai… -dijo mirándolo supuestamente enfadada y él sonrió ante su reacción-. No debiste ponerme ese apodo –suspiró algo divertida-. Pero esto es serio… necesito un gran favor. Por cierto¿Dónde está Sora?

- Salió a comprar unos materiales que le faltaban para sus planos.

- De acuerdo –ella asintió suavemente- no me desvió más. Antes de venir a verlos, pasé a buscar a Takeru a su casa sin embargo, me dijeron que salió de viaje y puedo imaginarme que acompañó a tu hermana. ¿Tú sabes dónde se encuentran?

- Se fueron a Australia.

- ¿Australia? –preguntó sorprendida-

- Sí, a Hikari le ofrecieron trabajo al salir de la universidad. Se quedará un año aproximadamente y Takeru la acompañará durante ese tiempo.

- Ya veo… -murmuró-

- Te conozco y sé que te importa mi hermana, pero no la buscabas a ella. –La joven bajó un poco la mirada- ¿Para qué querías hablar con Takeru, Mim?

- Necesitaba su ayuda. Hace días hablé con Sora y gracias a ello tomé una decisión. He llegado al límite, la situación es insostenible y la mejor manera de resolver el conflicto es… hablando con Natsuko. Takeru era la persona más indicada para llevarme con ella, ya que no… no he tenido la valentía de hablarle después de lo acontecido.

Él le dedicó una mirada comprensiva y sin rodeo alguno, habló:

- La madre de Matt es una mujer difícil, sin embargo sabes tan bien como yo que no fue tu culpa… y ella conoce parte de los hechos.

- Tal vez Taichi, pero yo era la responsable en aquel momento y por no saber cómo afrontar las cosas, él no volverá, al menos no a mi lado. Es eso lo que su madre me recrimina y jamás podrá perdonármelo, tal y como lo dijo esa tarde en el hospital.

Bajó nuevamente su vista y habiéndolo dicho, comenzó a respirar más tranquilamente.

- No sé qué pueda decirme, pero ya no quiero seguir huyendo de ella. Si está dolida o triste, sólo quiero ofrecerle una explicación y mi disculpa… porque nada podrá remediar lo que hice.

Tai se acercó a Mimi y acarició una de sus manos, para darle ánimo y apoyo. Ella agradeció aquel gesto con una sonrisa y después de una larga pausa, Tai volvió a hablar:

- Si eres tan sincera como lo has sido conmigo, ella te perdonará. Sólo díselo, debe conocer tu versión; porque hasta ahora, no ha querido escuchar nada más.

- ¿Y qué te hace pensar que ahora cambiará de opinión?

- Los hechos ya no están vívidos, lo que permite que piense con más claridad las cosas. Date una oportunidad, sólo una.

- ¿Sabes que tus palabras son las mismas que utilizó Sora? –dijo con ternura y Tai esbozó una sonrisa-. Lo haré, te lo prometo.

Por un instante, pareció como si Tai hubiese querido decir algo que resultaba importante pero que al final, optó por cambiar.

- Te queremos Mimi y ahora que más nos necesitas, te brindaremos todo el apoyo posible.

- Afortunadamente cuento con todos ustedes, Tai.

Repentinamente la puerta del departamento se abrió, dejando entrar a una chica que cargaba muchas bolsas; al instante Tai se levantó para ayudarla.

- Gracias Tai –dijo ella cerrando la puerta-

- Bienvenida a casa, Sora –habló la chica de ojos color miel, levantándose también para recibirla-

Sora dio un gritito y se acercó a ella para saludarla

- Vaya, es un milagro tenerte aquí –dijo separándose de ella- ¿Cuándo llegaste?

- Hace media hora –contestó Tai por ella mientras terminaba de acomodar las cosas-

- En realidad era una visita muy breve… -sonrió Mimi-

- ¿Cómo? –dijo Sora parpadeando varias veces- ¿No vas a quedarte más tiempo?

- ¿Por qué no te quedas un poco más? Además, Sora necesita con urgencia tus consejos… a mí me está volviendo loco –añadió con una sonrisa-

- Es no es cierto –dijo entrecerrando los ojos- Verás… -empezó dirigiéndose a Mimi- queríamos casarnos en un mes, pero con tanto trabajo tuvimos que aplazarlo, lo cual me da más tiempo para preparar como se debe nuestra boda… y bueno, quería saber si tú podrías ayudarme… ya sabes: con las invitaciones, el vestido, el lugar. Pero si no puedes, lo entenderé perfectamente –agregó con tono muy comprensivo-.

Mimi suspiró para sus dentros… si realmente deseaba ser feliz y superar todos sus problemas ¿Por qué no empezaba con aquello?

- ¿Y ya tienes una idea de qué vestido quieres o estás tan desorganizada como lo estuve yo? –dijo tratando de sonar optimista-

Tai y Sora sonrieron increíblemente felices… lo cual le arrancó también una sonrisa a Mimi.

- Sabía que podía contar contigo, no sabes qué gusto me da que hayas aceptado…

- Yo más bien me compadezco de ti… porque ni siquiera sabe qué vestido quiere

- Bueno… tengo una idea –dijo con una sonrisa culpable-

- Cuando quieras podemos empezar… buscar en tiendas o en revistas, lo que tú prefieras.

En cuanto terminó de hablar, Sora se acercó a Mimi y le dio un tierno abrazo

- Gracias, en verdad gracias… sé lo que significa para ti dar este paso y te prometo estar contigo hasta que lo superes por completo.

- Yo pondré todo lo que esté de mi parte, también te lo prometo.

Al separarse, Sora la miró radiante y sin darse cuenta, también una parte de su alegría fue a parar al corazón de su mejor amiga. Después de todo, ella también había mostrado ese mirar y sonrisa tan espectaculares que irradian a cualquiera.

- Me gustaría enseñarte unos modelos que me gustaron, sin embargo como quiero que la boda sea por la mañana, no sé qué tan bien se vean. Por aquí los tengo… -dijo mientras buscaba en una mesita-

- Están en el estudio, cielo –dijo Tai con una sonrisa burlona-

- Gracias –dándole un pequeño beso en los labios-, vamos Mim –agarrándola de la mano y conduciéndola a un pasillo-.

Taichi observó cómo su mejor amiga se reía y se alejaba con su prometida. Con gran templanza, él había prometido ocultar la ubicación de Yamato, no sólo por la salud de aquella joven… sino por una situación que iba mucho más allá de una simple palabra. El encuentro con Yamato requería de aceptación y cura para todas aquellas heridas, algo para lo que estaría preparada en poco tiempo.

Un mes había pasado desde que Mimi había regresado a Tokyo, y aunque se pudiera pensar lo contrario, ella se encontraba un poco más tranquila que de costumbre. Se había centrado en su trabajo, sus amigos a quienes visitaba de vez en cuando y a su vida personal, más concreto, a la decisión que tendría que tomar.

Aquel sábado, estaba en su departamento mientras acomodaba algunas cosas: iba de aquí para allá con cajas, papeles y un par de plantas para las que buscaba un lugar adecuado donde pudieran estar. A pesar de haber llegado hacía tiempo, aún no había podido arreglar propiamente su hogar y en aquel momento, decidió que tendría que empezar. Sin embargo, una llamada también la tenía ocupada…

- Sí mamá… ya te dije que no es necesario que regreses; yo me encuentro mejor… -hizo una pausa mientras escuchaba su respuesta-. Lo sé y estoy siendo sincera contigo… en cuanto lo decida, serás la primera en saberlo. Sí… pero –replicó mientras colocaba unos papeles en el librero- lo he pensado y esa es la razón por la que volví. Estoy tomándome el tiempo necesario… no mamá –dijo al volver a escucharla- no quiero volver a pasar por ello, te prometo que intentaré alejarme: Sora me está ayudando con eso y no tendré que volver al hospital.

_- Recuerda que cuando te fuiste del país, recaíste hija y necesito saber si estás bien. Tú sólo dímelo y regresamos inmediatamente._

- Mamá confía en mí, por favor… yo sé que no han sido las mejores decisiones que he tomado pero estoy cuidándome y además, Papá y tú merecen descansar un poco, no volveré a cometer una imprudencia. Te lo aseguro… sí… -dijo ahora mientras tomaba una planta pequeña y la acomodaba en una ventana-. Sí, estaré atenta… yo también mamá… y gracias por llamar. Te quiero. –sonrió y colgó el teléfono-

Suspiró… desde que había tenido aquel desastroso encuentro, su madre había estado al cuidado completo de ella… y cuando se fue del país, sencillamente seguía angustiada, aún sabiendo cómo se encontraba… y en cierto modo la entendía, pues era su madre. Durante el tiempo que estuvo fuera, sus padres y Sora fueron los únicos que supieron cómo se encontraba.

- ¿Y ahora, dónde pongo ésto? –dijo mirando una caja que contenía cosas que su madre se había empeñado en que Mimi recogiera de su antiguo hogar, en el que había vivido su adolescencia-

Comenzó sacando una agenda, donde principalmente había números de doctores, después sacó una lámpara bastante vieja sin embargo, no por ello dejaba de ser bella; a ésto le siguieron unos libros, una muñeca y una pulsera de plata muy fina con la inscripción: "Horan", la cual su padre se había empeñado en que la usara a pesar de que ella detestaba su segundo nombre.

Sonrió con melancolía… aquellas pertenencias eran las únicas que conservaba de su hogar; todas las demás y las realmente importantes se encontraban en aquel lugar del cual temía ir y del que Sora tenía la única llave.

Miró por la ventana y en aquel instante, sintió una gran vergüenza hacia su persona… por lo cobarde que era. Si Yamato en su momento, se enfrentó a su madre cuando se encontraron… ¿Por qué ella no podía hacerlo también?

**& ****Flashback &**

Habían pasado aproximadamente dos meses desde Matt recibió aquella llamada de su madre y a pesar de que trató calmarse, seguía irritable por el tema… así que decidimos no mencionarlo hasta que él no estuviera lo suficientemente tranquilo para hablarlo. Terminábamos el curso y estábamos algo presionados por los exámenes. Sin embargo eso no fue un impedimento para que observara que algo sucedía con la madre de Matt; me daba la impresión que lo había buscado un par de veces más y cuando preguntaba, se empeñaba en negarlo. Sabía que necesitaba tiempo, pero había momentos en los que no entendía del todo su actitud… tal vez porque estuviese confundido y que había cosas que ni siquiera él sabía.

Todo dio un giro radical cuando una noche a finales de junio, Matt llegó a mi casa completamente irreconocible: su rostro expresaba incredulidad, nostalgia, temor… sentimientos que jamás le había visto juntos y que por momentos me asustaron, porque no sabía cómo poder ayudarle…

- Yamato… ¿Qué sucede? –dije mientras nos sentábamos en la sala-

Él debió notar que estaba muy asustada y para tranquilizarme, trató de decir con voz dulce…

- Todo está bien, tranquila princesa… es sólo que necesito hablar contigo, porque no creo poder aguantarlo más tiempo.

- Matt… -dije tomando sus manos y acariciándolas entre las mías- ¿Qué te sucede¿Qué quieres decirme?

- Hablé con mi madre… -dijo con cierto pesar-

- ¿Qué? –pregunté sin disimular mi sorpresa y sin proponérmelo le arranqué una diminuta sonrisa-

- Parece increíble ¿verdad?

- ¿Cuándo ocurrió?

- Verás…

**Flashback de Matt**

- Nos vemos mañana, Takeru –dijo un chico rubio despidiéndose con la mano-

- Pero no llegues tarde –respondió el aludido con una sonrisa-

- No lo haré –aseguró alejándose del lugar-

Con una guitarra en su espalda, caminando de una manera elegante y posando su mirada en un par de árboles que estaban frente de él, Yamato se había sentado en una banca del parque en el que se encontraba. Sumido en sus pensamientos, no se había percatado de la presencia de una mujer… quien lo miraba a unos metros de distancia.

- Por momentos dudé si eras tú aquel chico a quien yo buscaba –dijo aquella voz femenina-

El chico inmediatamente dirigió su mirada al sitio donde ella estaba parada y sin sorprenderse de su llegada, dijo con frialdad

- ¿Cómo me encontraste?

Aquella mujer se acercó hacia donde él ya se había levantado y de aquel modo, pudo observarla mejor: no había perdido la belleza y la delicadeza en sus facciones, su cabello ahora más corto, reposaba sobre sus hombros… sin embargo, aquel desprecio y dureza en su mirada, que opacaba su encanto natural había desaparecido… dando lugar ahora a unos ojos solitarios y contradictoriamente, autoritarios.

- Takeru… –dijo con sencillez-. Me sorprende que no se diera cuenta de quién está en su alrededor en varias ocasiones.

Matt parpadeó un par de veces. ¿Acaso había sido tan sencillo encontrarlo?

- En realidad, encontré tu número por accidente… le llamé a tu padre para confirmar que se encontraban en la ciudad, él se negó a conversar conmigo… por lo cual traté de ir a su departamento, pero nunca había nadie. Así que me comuniqué a tu celular y me llevé una sorpresa al hablar con aquella jovencita; a quien no creí que pudieras querer tanto…

- No estamos hablando de ella –dijo con aspereza-

- Sigues poniendo esa misma mirada cuando la menciono –sonrió levemente- Pero tienes razón, no es ella de quien quiero hablarte. Venía a aclarar las cosas contigo, Yamato.

- ¿No crees que es un poco tarde?

- Lamentablemente sí, hijo.

- Al menos por una vez en tu vida, me escuchas –dijo con sarcasmo-

- Te pido una oportunidad Matt, para que me escuches y si después quieres seguir optando por aquella postura, puedes hacerlo.

La miró por un par de segundos… se veía realmente arrepentida, pero nada de aquello podría borrar el dolor que le provocó su ausencia.

- Cuando te habías marchado de mi vida, supe el gran error que había cometido al abandonarte. Mis impulsos fueron más grandes que mi razón y me alejaron de aquello que tanto amaba. No podía aceptarlo… y me culpé por no verte crecer como a tu hermano, por no haber estado cuando más lo necesitabas y por no ser parte de lo que eres ahora.

- ¿¿Y por qué no te retractaste¿¿Por qué no volviste por mí?? –dijo con gran resentimiento-

- Lo siento Yamato… fue una estupidez de mi parte, fue un impulso…

- ¿Y qué clase de impulso te hace abandonar a tu propio hijo? –reclamó con un dejo de desprecio-

- No era la mejor opción, pero estabas con tu padre…

- ¿Te das cuenta¡Te estás contradiciendo¡Sólo quieres salir librada de esto!

Reinó un silencio sepulcral mientras Matt se alejaba de ella y evitaba a toda costa su mirada.

- En aquella época, tu padre y yo teníamos tantos problemas Yamato… estaba tan abrumada, hijo; cada día peleábamos y los veía llorar. Ya no quería seguir así.

- Aún no me contestas cómo decidiste dejarme.

- Creí conveniente que los dos cargáramos con la responsabilidad…

- ¡¡ESO NO ES CIERTO!! –gritó furiosamente- ¡SABES PERFECTAMENTE QUE ES MENTIRA! Y ME LO RECORDASTE HASTA EL ÚLTIMO DÍA EN QUE TE VÍ.

Se sentía tan imponente… muy en el fondo, sabían la razón. Golpeó con rabia el tronco de un árbol mientras unas lágrimas caían en su rostro… producto de su desprecio.

_Porque desde el inicio sentí su rechazo, su mirar expresaba cierto rencor… tal vez porque yo le recordaba a aquella persona que deseaba sacar de su vida… y tal vez por el simple hecho que ella no supo manejar la situación y dejó que los sentimientos la dominaran._

_Sin embargo, yo no tenía la culpa de ello._

_Crecí escuchando desde sus absurdas peleas hasta observar como eran capaces de hacerse el mayor daño posible. A veces, me escondía detrás de la puerta o simplemente me quedaba quieto viéndolos y sin poder hacer nada al respecto. Lloraba por aquella impotencia o tristemente abrazaba a mi hermano para no tener que escucharlos más, para protegerlo y hacerle saber que todo estaría bien, aunque fueran unas simples mentiras lo que nos permitiera continuar diario y sobretodo, sólo nosotros dos unidos._

- Yo no tenía la culpa de parecerme tanto a él… y que descargaras tus frustraciones en mí –respondió con frialdad-

- Tienes razón –admitió con voz temblorosa-… y no tengo justificación para ello…

- ¡¡CLARO QUE NO LA TIENES, ENTIÉNDELO!! –gritó con desesperación-. Te la pasabas recordándome día a día que yo era el culpable de tus problemas, que era idéntico a mi padre y que te producía la misma decepción que él, que por mi culpa Takeru desconfiaba de ti. Por eso te lo llevaste… porque siempre me tuviste desprecio, y jamás se dieron cuenta de cuánto daño nos hacían a los dos.

Su respiración era cada vez más agitada y había perdido toda calma que pudiese albergar…

- Pero jamás lo entendí como ahora… y ¿sabes qué es lo peor de todo? –dijo con amargura e ironía- Que quería que regresaras por mí, porque te quería y no sabía el por qué de tu actitud… porque era infeliz sin mi hermano.

- Es justo que me grites de ese modo, Yamato… pero date cuenta de que aún antes de los problemas con tu padre jamás me llegaste a hablar, nunca me decías nada: eras tan reservado y no tenía manera de saber qué te sucedía. Y aquella seriedad innata se intensificaba cuando se trataba de hablar conmigo.

- No es verdad…

- Tenía miedo por no saber lo que pensabas, porque ya desde entonces me mirabas con esa frialdad… como lo haces ahora.

- ¿Entonces es mi culpa?

- Jamás pudimos llevarnos bien… ya fuese por lo que hacía o por tu actitud; pero no ha cambiado lo que siento por ti, hijo.

- ¿Y esperas que te crea?

- A ella la mirabas con alegría, con dulzura y no podía competir contra ello.

- ¿Estás insinuando que ella nos trajo problemas¿Te das cuenta de lo que dices, madre?

- Sólo te lo pongo como ejemplo –y por primera vez desde su encuentro, su voz sonó dura y autoritaria, lejos del tono melancólico que había estado usando-

- Nunca pudiste aceptar a Mimi… ¿Por qué no…?

- Tú mismo dijiste que de ella no estábamos hablando –dijo tajantemente-. Y de cualquier forma, sé que no te será fácil perdonar todos mis errores. No pretendo que hagas, pero entiende la situación… fue una acción inmadura y jamás sentí rencor hacia ti, Yamato.

- Siempre te empeñaste en aparentar lo contrario. ¿Sabes? No tiene sentido esta conversación…

Volvió a mirar la expresión de su madre por unos segundos: parecía que se esforzaba por decir algo, pero cada vez que lo intentaba decía cosas que sólo empeoraban la situación.

- Nunca podremos llevarnos bien ¿verdad? –dijo ella con pesar sorprendiendo un poco al muchacho-

Había sufrido por aquellos años… que marcaron definitivamente su actitud: para ser una persona que no se fía de los demás, reservada, fría. Sin embargo con el paso del tiempo, comenzaba a cambiar. Se debatía por no saber que decisión tomar… su madre, a final de cuentas cometió un error ¿de qué servía guardar tanto rencor? Quería solucionarlo todo… y otra parte de su persona quería alejarse de ella, con el fin de no volverla a ver y que…

- No debí irrumpir en tu vida de ese modo –dijo ella arrebatándole los pensamientos que él formulaba en aquel momento-.

¿Por qué no se daba cuenta, de que en gran medida, ellos eran parecidos?

- No pensé que con mis acciones te causara semejante reacción ni un dolor así. Ya no quiero que me aborrezcas más de lo que ahora sientes. Sólo quiero que olvidemos el paso y que comencemos de nuevo, es todo lo que pido Yamato.

Se acercó y frente a él, con serenidad dijo:

- Cuando estemos listos para perdonarnos y darnos una oportunidad, no tendré duda de que ya hemos superado nuestros temores y sabes a cuáles me refiero, Yamato

Comenzó alejarse con lentitud y se detuvo un segundo, sólo para susurrar.

- No creo que tu abuelo haya hecho un mal trabajo, al contrario; pero me hubiera gustado hacerlo yo misma.

Una vez que se perdió de vista, volvió a sentarse en la banca con un profundo mar de emociones. Natsuko siempre tenía ese efecto en él: confundirlo sin importar lo que pensara y de alguna manera, conseguía que las palabras le afectaran más que si fuesen pronunciadas cualquier otra persona.

**Fin del Flashback de Matt**

Lo observé durante bastante tiempo y sin esconder mi preocupación por él, recargué mi cabeza sobre su hombro y lo abracé para reconfortarlo. Las lágrimas humedecieron algunos mechones de mi cabello al tiempo que mi voz amenazaba con quebrarse. El dolor se reflejaba en el silencio permanente. Solamente yo conocía su vulnerable y sensible perfil.

La expresión de su rostro y la manera de verme, decían más que cualquiera de nuestras palabras. Sabía él cuánto lo apoyaba, sin embargo me frustraba no poder hacer nada al respecto. Mis labios temblaban ligeramente en busca de algo que pudiese servirle de consuelo. Aunque también, conocía aquella sensación de coraje y resentimiento hacia alguien de tu propia sangre, quien supuestamente te ama y no debería ofenderte, ni golpearte con palabras tan hirientes… sobretodo por algo en lo que no pudiste intervenir. Si entre los miembros de tu propia familia no se protegen… ¿Quién podrá entonces extenderte una mano en tiempos de adversidad?

Nos separamos un poco y traté de sonreírle, para hacerle saber que todo mejoraría aunque su herida se hubiese abierto nuevamente. Yo siempre estaría allí para apoyarlo durante el difícil proceso y así tardara diez años, ayudaría a cerrar aquel profunda llaga; trayéndole con ello paz, esperando su recuperación y con la suficiente lucidez, pudiera tomar una decisión.

Él entendió perfectamente mi mensaje y no hubo necesidad de aclararlo, sólo sentí un agradecido y cálido beso en la frente, al tiempo que volvía a abrazarme, con un aspecto agotado y aún pensativo por todo lo acontecido. No obstante, su semblante ofrecía una expresión más tranquila y yo en cierta medida, podía compartirla también.

Así… abrazados, podíamos sentir de igual forma la soledad que producía aquellos sentimientos de frialdad y pesar. Tácitamente, habíamos hecho una promesa. El futuro ya no podía infundir en nosotros ese ligero temor y las mentiras, desaparecerían por completo. Ya nada sería como antes, sus lágrimas dejarían de brotar… ahora que nos teníamos el uno al otro.

Caminaríamos juntos y dispuestos a enfrentar aquello que nos provocaba un intenso dolor.

**& ****Fin del Flashback &**

Giró de nuevo su vista hacia las cosas que se posaban sobre su regazo… ¿Cuándo había dejado de ser ella¿Por qué había perdido la dulzura, la determinación, la nobleza y valentía que la caracterizaba¿Desde hacía cuánto tiempo había muerto su corazón¿Desde cuando Horan había desplazado a la Mimi que siempre había sido, sin que se diera cuenta de ello?

Tomó aquella pulsera durante un par de segundos y aún en su mano, la apretó firmemente

- Hasta que no hable con Matt, ella no se irá de aquí –dijo mirando su mano-

Volviendo a guardar la pulsera, se sentó en el piso mientras veía de nuevo hacia la ventana: era un día hermoso¿Por qué ella no podía sentirse así?. Tal como había sucedido años atrás, entendió que era absurdo temerle a un futuro incierto y el cual puedes prevenir, pero no evitar. Los lamentos y recuerdos agravaban su presente, ya no quería seguirlo ocultando… aún más importante, no era correcto hacerlo. Ya no dependía de aquella persona y su reacción, sin embargo debía hacerles saber por qué Yamato ya no estaba con ella, con _Mimi_.

* * *

**Notas de la autora:** Con el capítulo pasado los confundí seriamente con el asunto de la llave, no era mi intención xD. Les aseguro que aquella llave tiene relación con una conversación clave de este capítulo para la historia. Parecen superfluas, pero juntas cobrarán protagonismo n.n.

Sé que Horan no era el más conveniente para ser su segundo nombre, pero suena mejor que Mimi Grace xD. Ahora, esos nombres tienen un significado especial, por eso sólo consideré a esos 2. Próximamente expondré el motivo.

Este capítulo no pertenece a la segunda ni primera parte del fic, digamos que es un intermedio, donde se explican cosas que no cabían en la primer parte (la madre de Matt) y que no corresponden a la segunda (la plática con Tai). Además de las preguntas que pueden rondar por su cabecita, hay una

Nuevamente, agradezco los reviews y quiero que sepan que son libres de comentar, si así lo desean. Señalar errores, comentar algo de la trama o simplemente dar su opinión serán tomados en cuenta.

Por último (y muy importante), quiero decirles que hace poco volví a leer los primeros 3 caps del fic y debo decir que eran terribles xD. Por eso, los he corregido en cuanto a forma (no he tocado la trama) y he quitado las estrofas de las canciones a las que hacía referencia, ya que puede interpretarse como sonfic y está prohibido por la página, así que las sustituí por fragmentos de mis poemas, dejando únicamente la canción del cap 6… ya que fue adaptada por mí a pesar conservar el nombre original. Espero que así no haya problemas y los invito a leerlos nuevamente, ya que tienen mejoras considerables.

Eso es todo por ahora, gracias por leerme y los espero en el siguiente cap n.n.


	9. I’ll be there

**Notas de la autora:** ¡Qué tal¿Cómo han estado? se esonde debajo de un árbol Sí, yo prometí actualizar más rápido y no lo hice. Sin embargo estuve adelantando algunas cosas a la historia y corrigiendo otras tantas. Ojalá les guste este capítulo, aunque algo atrasado y bueno, no los entretengo más, nos vemos más abajo porque necesito aclarar algo n.n 

Capítulo 9.- _Nombre:_ I'll be there (Koda Kumi), _Estrofas:_ Todas son de mi autoría.

**Disclaimer:** Digimon y todos sus personajes pertenecen a Toei Animation y este fic es hecho sin fin lucrativo. Las canciones pertenecen a sus respectivos autores. Yo sólo adecuo los personajes a la historia.

* * *

**Capítulo 9: I'll be there **

_Aquellas lágrimas fueron derramadas sin necesidad_

_Deslumbraste mi vida y complementaste mi existencia_

_Ahora que tu voz se ha apagado, mi deber es continuar sola_

_Tan sólo deseo que un poco de aquella felicidad guíe nuevamente mi camino_

_¿Cuándo tu sonrisa volverá a embelesarme?_

- ¿Tú qué opinas, Mim? –preguntó Sora dirigiéndose a su mejor amiga- A mí me gustaría más… no sé; con más detalles en verde… exacto –sonrió cuando la encargada hizo el cambio-. Pero en esta parte del diseño… -señalando un moño que estaba frente a ella- quedaría mejor un verde más encendido o quizá… sí, ese tono –asintió mientras la encargada le enseñaba un listón de color amarillo tenue- para que contraste. Quiero que las flores se vean naturales en el arreglo, pero que sean diferentes a mi ramo de novia.

Hacía más de hora y media que las dos mejores amigas estaban escogiendo el arreglo floral perfecto, para decorar la estancia donde se llevaría a cabo la boda de la chica pelirroja.

Mimi jamás se había percatado de lo cansado que resultaba organizar todo y de lo abrumador que era estar de espectadora. Cuando ella organizó su propia boda, el tiempo pasaba volando y sentía que no había progresado en lo absoluto: escogiendo y desechando opciones; ir de un lugar a otro, sólo para terminar más indecisa que antes. No lo había notado, pero hallar el gusto exacto de Sora, se había convertido en una eternidad.

Desesperada por ver pasar ramos verdes y amarillos continuamente, opinó aclarando completamente su voz para hacerse notar:

- A mí me gusta más con el lazo amarillo y la base, con flores verdes más tenues, para que contrasten con las verdes y blancas del resto del decorado –opinó Mimi, acercándose al ramo y haciéndole unos pequeños cambios-. En lo personal, a mi me encanta que brillen, por lo que le agregaría flores artificiales del mismo color y con destellos, para resaltar los detalles.

Tanto la encargada de la florería como Sora, se giraron sorprendidas hacia Mimi, que la miraban emocionadas y con cierto reproche, por no haber dado antes su opinión para acabar más rápido.

- Eres increíble –sonrió la pelirroja con gran emoción- Me encantaría que quedara tal y como ella dijo.

- ¿La misma cantidad que había acordado? –preguntó la encargada.

- Sí, la misma.

- En un momento traigo los datos y la factura, señorita. –anunció cortésmente.

En cuanto se fue la encargada, Sora se dirigió a su mejor amiga:

- ¿Por qué no lo habías mencionado antes, Mimi?

- Es que te ví tan concentrada y… quería que tú eligieras lo que te convenciera. No deseaba interrumpir –explicó con una sonrisa dulce y culpable, aquellas que eran tan características en ella.

- Pero tu idea fue maravillosa Mim, seguramente a Tai le encantarán los arreglos.

- Eso espero –sonrió aliviada.

- Gracias por tu ayuda, no podría hacer TODO ésto sola -sonrió- ¿Ya viste la hora? –dijo sorprendida y exaltada mirando su reloj de mano- ¡Oh, no¡Todavía tenemos que recoger las invitaciones! Se lo pedí a Tai… -reclamó con una mueca- "_Cariño¿puedes ir por ellas? Yo tengo una junta_" –dijo imitando a Tai de forma burlona- ¿Todavía puedes acompañarme por lo que me falta, cierto?

- Por supuesto, mientras no sea tan tedioso, lo que sea -aseguró sonriendo.

Minutos después, al salir del establecimiento, la pelirroja comentó algo…

- ¿Por qué no nos perdemos un poco mientras hacemos lo que falta, para recordar viejos tiempos?

- ¿En dónde quieres que nos perdamos? –dijo con tono cómplice.

- ¿Recuerdas el callejón Akai Chou?

- Creí que estas alturas ya estaría cerrado…

- No perdemos nada yendo ¡Vamos, vamos! –dijo Sora dando saltitos de felicidad.

- Nunca entendí por qué lo llamaban callejón… si es una calle completa –enarcó una ceja.

- Yo tampoco, pero vamos… es por aquí –tomándola de la mano y dirigiéndola hacia la izquierda, por una calle estrecha.

"_Cuando éramos adolescentes y estudiábamos en la preparatoria, Sora y yo solíamos "perdernos" por la ciudad, por lo que no asistíamos en ocasiones a la escuela o vagábamos en las tardes por los distritos de Tokyo. Ésa época para recordar era nuestra favorita, ya que teníamos cierta independencia para hacer muchísimas cosas, pero aún carecíamos de responsabilidades mayores, por lo cual podíamos divertirnos mucho y sin graves consecuencias, afortunadamente._"

Las chicas caminaron a través de la poca gente que circulaba por la calle, riéndose de cosas sin importancia… sólo disfrutando el momento. Recorrieron algunas tiendas donde vendían un sinfín de artículos que se deseaban comprar, pero que no tenían uso alguno; los cuales eran muy comunes en aquel sitio. Siguieron por aquel camino lleno de árboles y de lindos decorados, donde la luz estaba presente en todo el lugar… incitando tranquilidad.

Continuaron su recorrido durante una hora más, y al dar por termina su caminata, se sentaron en las mesitas de una heladería al aire libre, teniendo como vista un pequeño parque ubicado al otro lado de la calle. Con el día bastante soleado, aún estando en invierno, se sentía una calidez especial… tal y como hacía 10 años atrás.

- Aún se parecen mucho a los lugares que visitábamos años atrás… ¿No te parece?

- Sora, hablas de ellos como si ya no existieran –dijo Mimi comprensivamente.

- Es mi impresión –contestó con naturalidad- A veces con lo cotidiano de la vida, se resta importancia a nuestros intereses para concentrarnos en los problemas actuales, dejando de lado lo que realmente valoramos, ya sean personas a quienes no hemos visto o disfrutar nuevamente un pequeño trozo del pasado ¿Es que acaso no sucede con el tiempo y el ritmo de vida que ahora adoptamos?

Mimi sonrió ante la veracidad de sus palabras. Sí, aquellas experiencias sucedían constantemente una vez que había adquirido nuevas responsabilidades.

- Tal vez si estás a gusto con lo que haces, asumes los hechos de la manera más conveniente, quizá la situación no se convierte en insostenible. Y si además eres realmente feliz, ves tu entorno desde otro punto de vista, más tranquilo contigo mismo –añadió Mimi con serenidad.

A Sora le gustaba escuchar a su amiga hablar de aquella forma, tenía sus arranques y podía desesperarse, pero sabía centrarse cuando lo requería; algo que le costó trabajo aprender ¿Podía hacerse? Sí y estaba orgullosa de ella, recordándole ligeramente a una hermana menor.

- Estoy de acuerdo y de vez en cuando es recomendable salir de aquella rutina, como ahora hacemos ¿No crees?

- Sí, caminar en el mismo lugar diez años después. Es extraño –dijo Mimi al mirar el callejón por el que andaban anteriormente.

- Igual lo es alternos por lo ya vivido –sugirió Sora con evidente intención a lo que Mimi respondió mirándola incrédula.

- No lo digas. No te atrevas –sonrió.

- Sabes bien de qué te hablo: nunca te había visto de actuar así después del viaje. No sé cómo aguardaste tanto para decírmelo.

El sonrojo de aquella mujer la delataba con gracia y apuntaba claramente sus palabras: el viaje cambió claramente una parte de su relación con Yamato y aquella etapa marcó un antes y después en su carácter; preparándola para aquello que vendría.

**&**** Flashback &**

Después de 2 años y medio de habernos encontrado y vivir juntos muchas experiencias, había llegado una época hermosa y conflictiva en la que pondríamos a prueba nuestra relación; en la que seríamos felices y en la cual también volveríamos a separarnos…

Hacía tiempo que habíamos iniciado la preparatoria, concretamente a 3 meses quizá de finalizar nuestro primer año, y sin que lo esperáramos, las situaciones e inclusive nuestra mentalidad comenzaba a cambiar: cosas que no nos imaginábamos empezaban a ocurrir y nuestra percepción acerca de otras tantas, era muy diferente. Tal vez se debía a la edad, tal vez habíamos madurado o sólo se habían abierto horizontes que creíamos que no existían o simplemente, que quisimos ignorar.

Y todos se daban cuenta, no éramos los mismos en muchos aspectos.

Lo que nos sorprendía de sobremanera, era el poco tiempo que había transcurrido para esta serie de cambios y nuevas emociones que hasta ahora, en la adolescencia, no habíamos experimentado. Y era lógico, que también nuestra relación se viese afectada por ello.

No para mal, sencillamente era una relación diferente.

Al principio, no supimos muy bien cómo manejarla… pero con el paso del tiempo aprendimos que era parte de nosotros y que debíamos aceptarla para ser felices.

Por mi parte, había madurado en muchísimos aspectos: mi percepción de la vida y de las personas comenzaba a cambiar, por tanto mis intereses eran distintos al igual que las personas con las que me relacionaba, con el sencillo detalle que mis verdaderos amigos seguían a mi lado. Maduré un poco más… al pensar diferente que el resto de las personas y a buscar aquello que enalteciera mi inteligencia.

En cuanto a la relación que mantenía con Yamato, nunca habíamos sido aquellos típicos novios que se llenaban con palabras sin sentido y estando todo el día pegados uno junto al otro; sin embargo, por una razón queríamos estar físicamente más juntos… pues esa parte la habíamos descuidado demasiado y formaba parte de nosotros también. En cuanto al otro plano, era algo realmente fantástico y que jamás me había pasado con nadie: podíamos hablar de lo que pensábamos sobre cualquier cosa; ambiciones nuestras, cómo nos sentíamos respecto a algo, lo que pensábamos de ciertas acciones, hablar desde el tiempo que faltaba para vacaciones hasta política o cómo afectaban cosas a nuestra vida y que una vez que tuviéramos posibilidades, hacer algo para cambiarlas. Sin inhibirme para contarlo, sin dejar de ser yo para decir lo que quería y sin restricción alguna, siempre podía hablar con él de lo que ocurriese.

En nuestra vida jamás reinaron las palabras para adornar la ocasión; únicamente lo que sentíamos y pensábamos. Lo cual no podía tener ningún precio y era algo que no cambiaría nunca.

Matt también experimentaba cambios similares, tanto en su persona como en su entorno; y aquello incluía a su familia. Tal vez no había perdonado a su madre, pero supo que ella era un ser humano y que finalmente, llevaba su sangre… que estaba dispuesta a ayudarlo y nadie en este mundo, puede darte ese apoyo incondicional… cuando hay intereses y segundas intenciones de por medio. Trataba de llevar una mejor relación y vaya que le costaba muchísimo trabajo, pero lo estaba intentando y algún día vería resultados. He de reconocer que él era una persona inteligente, que tenía un gran temple y decisión (cualidades que siempre admiré en él y que me complementaban también); por lo cual siempre había sido una persona madura.

Aquello no quería decir que no nos divirtiéramos o que estuviéramos toda la vida "aburridos o serios", como la gente suele decirlo, pero encontrábamos los momentos adecuados para expresar cada cosa que necesitábamos, logrando un equilibrio entre nuestra etapa de adolescencia y la de madurez.

Y lamentablemente, no todas las personas entendían aquello: algunas pensaban que era mejor divertirse hasta cansarse, otras decían que la adolescencia era innecesaria, por ser algo estúpido. Pero yo siempre pensé que la diversión, responsabilidad, felicidad y madurez van juntas y que sólo hay que saber cuándo expresarlas. La adolescencia ayuda a orientar ese camino.

Decirlo no es muy sencillo y tampoco lo es llevarlo a la práctica.

- ¿Qué tal chicos? –dijo Tai sentándose junto a nosotros.

En aquel momento; Matt, Sora y yo nos encontrábamos platicando en una de las bancas de la escuela, a la salida.

- ¡Estábamos tan bien! –exclamó Matt con evidente burla.

- Pues no lo parece, Ishida. Será porque tú estabas con ellas… –dijo inocentemente siguiéndole el juego.

- Ya, Tai –pidió Sora abrazando a su novio.

- ¿Y entonces vamos a ir? –preguntó Matt.

- Sí Yama… -dije tomando su mano izquierda entre las mías- Eso me recuerda… ¿Tai, no quieres ir con nosotros mañana por la noche a una fiesta, en casa de Ryohei?

Tai se vio notoriamente molesto por el ofrecimiento y ninguno de nosotros entendió la razón

- No, no quiero. Gracias

- ¿Cómo que no quieres? –dijo Sora separándose de él cuando segundos antes, había estado recargada en su hombro.

- Y tú tampoco deberías ir… es más, ninguno debería de hacerlo puesto que son mis amigos.

- ¿Eso qué tiene que ver? –dijo Matt alzando una ceja.

- ¡¡Pensé que lo recordaban!! Mañana por la tarde es mi partido de fútbol

Todos nos miramos con ganas de reírnos, pero preferimos callarnos

- Tai, nadie dijo que no iríamos…

- Pero una vez que termine el partido, queremos ir a celebrar la victoria

- ¿Cómo está tan seguro de ello? –susurré a Matt y él se encogió de hombros.

- Aún cuando vayamos a celebrar, queda bastante tiempo.

- De acuerdo, pero si no van… bueno, no se los perdonaré.

- Se le va a pasar, no se preocupen –nos trató de calmar ella con una sonrisa.

- Yo nunca he ido a una de las fiestas que organiza Ryo, dicen que son bastante buenas –declaré rotundamente.

- ¿No has ido nunca¿Ni por error? –dijo Yama ligeramente sorprendido.

- Sí ¿Y tú con quién ya has ido que las conoces tan bien?

Tai y Sora soltaron una ligera risita, por lo que Matt quiso fulminarlos con la mirada.

- Con nadie, princesa. Más bien, con ninguna chica que no fueras tú. ¿Verdad Tai?

- ¿Así que tú también fuiste, no? –dijo Sora mirando desconfiadamente al aludido- Y supongo que se divirtieron mucho yendo a escondidas ¿No es así?

- ¿Nos creerías capaz? –dijo dramáticamente éste.

- Mala elección de palabras -aseguré- Me parece que mañana también pueden ir solos, a menos de que alguien más quiera unírseles.

- Nos vemos, chicos –se despidió Sora mientras nos levantábamos.

- ¡Es ridículo! –protestó Tai tratando de esconder una sonrisa.

- También lo es enojarse por un partido de fútbol –declaró Sora-. Además, todos sabemos qué sucede en las fiestas cuando sólo acuden chicos…

- No está mal que salgan Yamato, pero sí lo es cuando quieren esconderse por tramar algo y sabes que tengo razón –añadí sin dejarlo hablar.

- Cuando estén dispuestos a dar señales de vida antes del domingo en la noche, con gusto hablaremos con ustedes.

- Que tengan un buen día –cortamos al unísono, alejándonos de ellos… sin escuchar lo que gritaron al marcharnos.

Lo cierto era que los chicos comenzaban a hacer más "amigos" y en parte, nos sentíamos desplazadas por ellos. Sabíamos perfectamente que no estaban ante un problema serio, sin embargo aquello tan trivial como ir a una fiesta comenzaba a cobrar importancia cuando ellos desconfiaban de nosotras y ocultaban cosas. No teníamos idea de qué sucedería después, pero el cambio en su actitud nos ponía a pensar en varios asuntos… por ejemplo si me relación con Yamato se había convertido en rutina, si ya estábamos hastiados de nosotros mismos.

Aquello sí era algo por lo que debía preocuparme.

Dos días después del partido de Tai y de la fiesta a la que ninguno de nosotros fue; me encontraba en el jardín de mi casa mientras escogía las fotos para un cuaderno en particular. Desde hacía relativamente poco había encontrado aquel pasatiempo que podía mantenerme ocupada durante horas: consistía en una libreta que contenía mis pensamientos, frases, ideas o que se me ocurriera… pero siempre acompañado de una foto con un paisaje, una flor, lugares o alguna que tuviera un significado especial.

Justo me encontraba escribiendo el encabezado de ese día, cuando sentí una presencia detrás. Aquella persona se inclinó hacia mí aún por detrás y me retiró algunos mechones de cabello que caían sobre mis hombros.

- ¿Qué haces, princesa?

- Ah, Hola Matt –dije mientras sentía cómo me daba un beso en mi mejilla derecha

- ¿Qué sucede, te encuentras bien? –preguntó extrañado por mi recibimiento.

- Sí, estoy bien. ¿Mamá te abrió la puerta?

- No, fue tu papá. Él me dijo que estabas aquí –dijo mirando atentamente mi rostro, en busca de algo que pudiera indicarle qué sucedía.

- Vaya… -murmuré mientras comparaba dos fotografías, ambas con paisajes muy similares- creo que me gusta más ésta –sosteniendo la foto de mi mano izquierda.

Guardé las fotos restantes y cuando quise pegar las que había elegido, la mano de Matt detuvo la mía, suave pero firmemente.

- Sabes que no puedes ignorarme por mucho tiempo. ¿Qué sucede?

Rodeé los ojos tratando de rehuir de su mirada, pero era imposible hacerlo cuando me miraba de aquella forma, tan penetrante… tan suya.

- ¿Qué quieres saber? –pregunté con un tono de voz seco.

- El motivo por el cual estás enojada.

Al escuchar sus palabras, me giré hacia él para quedar exactamente de frente.

- No soy ninguna tonta, Yamato… y tampoco, por el hecho de quererte, significa que no me dé cuenta de que algo está sucediendo y deseo que me lo digas. ¿Por qué nos hemos distanciado? Entiendo que quieras espacio, pero ya casi no nos vemos en la escuela y raramente encontramos momentos para estar juntos. ¿Acaso es rutina, ya te aburriste de mí?

Me miró por bastante tiempo, en realidad: como si quisiera saber por qué le preguntaba esas cosas tan insignificantes o haciéndome estremecer con su vista fija en mí. Hasta que finalmente contestó:

- No hables como si fueras un objeto al que puedo desechar cuando me plazca, Mimi. Tampoco es que no desee estar contigo, simplemente pensé que podíamos darnos más espacio para no convertir nuestra relación en rutina…

Me quedé callada mientras pensaba en lo que acababa de decir y esperando que agregara algo más, en lo cual no estaba equivocada.

- ¿Es por la fiesta de Ryohei, también?

- No, esas son tonterías. Pero me ayudaron a darme cuenta que las cosas no son las mismas.

- Y nunca van a ser iguales. Escucha, yo no quería que darte a entender que no me interesas, y por lo mismo que aún me preocupa, creí que podríamos caer en la rutina. Además, últimamente he reaccionado con más brusquedad, por lo que quería evitar conflictos contigo.

- ¿Por qué no lo mencionaste antes? –dije comprensivamente- Hubiese entendido y sabes que nunca discutiría tu carácter. Jamás lo he hecho, Matt.

- Lo creí conveniente, para evitar un problema mayor después.

- Es una decisión que debemos tomar ambos -expliqué- Ahora me encuentro feliz a tu lado, aunque sí he notado que perdimos dedicación. No deseo que una relación tan fuerte como la nuestra peligre por una falta de comunicación, Matt. Si necesitas aclarar algo podemos hacerlo, pero no supongas que yo me enojaría por ello ¿De acuerdo?

- En verdad lo siento, Mimi. –se disculpó con sinceridad y yo lo miré tranquilamente.

- Yo también, por no decirte antes mi impresión. –dije tocando su brazo- Y no te preocupes, es algo que tiene solución –añadí con una sonrisa, por lo que me observó con alivio y colocó su mano sobre la mía, que reposaba en su brazo.

Después de todo, los temores de que las cosas no salgan como tú las deseas o de que la otra persona no confíe en ti, también son parte de una relación y sólo la comunicación ayuda a resolver ese tipo de problemas.

A pesar de parecer un futuro conflicto y además severo, aprendimos a manejarlo de la mejor forma, tratando de acomodarnos a ciertos cambios y sobrellevarlos. No podía haber peor equivocación que el arreglar todo para similar el pasado; puede partirse de él pero jamás será la misma vivencia. Habíamos prometido el mejorar nuestra relación y yo quería colaborar con ello. Algo que para nuestra alegría, había funcionado y con ello, dedicaríamos más atención a otros asuntos.

A pesar de que aquel concierto en secundaria y los que le siguieron fuesen un éxito, Matt y su banda habían decido darse un descanso. Tal vez porque deseaban probar otras cosas o sencillamente tenían otros asuntos qué atender. Sin embargo, aquello no había reducido en absoluto la pasión de Matt por la música: por las tardes, aún solía tocar la guitarra o cuando se sentía muy inspirado, componía diversas canciones, que a mi gusto, reflejaban perfectamente la emoción que deseaba transmitir.

De algún modo, un cambio similar había acontecido en mi persona y decidí alejarme de la música un tiempo para conocer otras cosas. Por supuesto que aún mantenía un gran interés, pero también sentí la curiosidad de probar otras actividades, algo que probablemente se debía a mi nueva etapa. Lo entendía y sabía Matt había pasado por la misma situación.

Una tarde, me encontraba en su casa y mientras yo estaba en la sala buscando mi suéter en la mochila, él estaba practicando una nueva canción en su recámara.

- ¿Puedo pasar? –dije abriendo lentamente la puerta y asomando mi cabeza por ella.

- Claro, cielo. –respondió mientras recogía algunas partituras que se encontraban dispersas por el suelo.

A diferencia de mi habitación, que estaba repleta por objetos de madera y de colores cálidos, la suya en definitiva era opuesta a la mía: predominaban los objetos metálicos y de vidrio, las paredes eran de color blanco, de un estilo bastante sobrio. Sin embargo, contrastaba demasiado con los montones de papeles sobre su escritorio, los afiches en su pared o con las partituras que estaban sobre la cama y suelo.

- ¿Te ayudo? –dije tomando entre mis manos una hoja de cuaderno donde estaban anotadas varias estrofas, pero sin que tuvieran orden o sentido entre ellas.

- No te preocupes, así está bien –aseguró mientras tomaba aquella hoja en sus manos y colocándola en el escritorio-. Ven –pidió al extender su mano hacia mí, a la vez que volvía a sentarse en el piso.

Abrió ligeramente las piernas, dejando un espacio prudente entre ellas para que yo me sentara en medio. Una vez que me coloqué como él me pidió, rodeó mi cintura con sus brazos y sentí como sus labios se posaban en mi cuello, haciéndome estremecer cuando mordía ligeramente mi piel.

- Matt… -dije tratando de mantener mi mente despejada, pero era imposible mientras sentía sus manos acariciarme- ¿Qué era aquello que querías mostrarme?

Fue deteniéndose lentamente, hasta que sólo sentí su mano izquierda en mi cintura; con la otra, tomó su guitarra acústica, de tal modo que mi espalda reposaba en su pecho y sus brazos rodeaban mi cuerpo, donde en mi regazo se colocaba la guitarra.

- ¿No quieres que…? –pregunté al ver que era una posición un tanto incómoda para que él tocara el instrumento-

- No, puedo hacerlo perfectamente –dijo intuyendo mi ofrecimiento-, no es necesario que te vayas –añadió con dulzura-. Esta canción, a pesar de que no tiene letra, la compuse pensando en ti… espero que te guste, princesa –sonrió.

En aquel momento, comenzó a tocar la melodía: al principio, era tranquila y suave, pero muy emotiva. Era una canción magnífica, ya que era lenta y de un momento a otro, adquiría una fuerza indescriptible, lo cual despertaba muchas emociones que no creí que una canción pudiese provocar. Una pieza hermosa que combinaba emoción y cariño con tan sólo unos delicados movimientos hechos en el momento indicado.

Simplemente me costaba trabajo pensar que acordes tan bellos y perfectamente situados que daban origen a una increíble canción, pudiesen estar inspirados en mí.

- Es preciosa, Matt –expresé al terminar la canción mientras él, dejaba la guitarra a un lado.

- Así como la chica que me inspiró para componerla –dijo al mismo tiempo que sonreía de una manera particularmente hermosa.

- ¿Por qué me miras de esa forma… –pregunté una vez que me giré para estar frente de él- tan especial? –terminé la frase mientras acariciaba con su rostro.

Su mirada era tan cálida y llena de cariño, podía abandonarme a ella sin temor alguno, reafirmando aquel palpitar lleno de emoción que se agolpaba en mi pecho, provocando un intenso sonrojar. No sabía hasta dónde podía existir el límite, pero yo estaba enamorada de él.

- Por hasta ahora lo has sido todo para mí y desde que te conocí, nadie me ha brindado una sonrisa tan pura como la tuya. Eres tú quien ha sido capaz de entenderme y sólo por eso, por sonrojarte con timidez, te adoro.

Le dediqué una tierna mirada. Yo le amaba con la misma intensidad y no creo que aún ahora, se hubiese reducido aquel sentimiento tan importante y que me motiva día a día, a continuar. Acaricié su rostro un poco más, antes de juntar sus labios con los míos.

Toda clase de emociones me invadían cuando me besaba de aquella forma tan intensa y embriagante. Eran momentos de entrega total. Y en aquella ocasión, por primera vez en nuestras vidas, sentía como su cuerpo se juntaba demasiado con el mío… podía sentir toda la textura de la piel de su espalda, por debajo de la camiseta y su aroma masculino me seducía completamente. Su cuerpo, que emanaba una calidez muy especial, fue inclinándose poco a poco… hasta que sin darme cuenta, estábamos recostados en el piso. Escuchaba nuestras respiraciones, que aumentaban notoriamente. Mis manos estaban perdidas en su cabello y espalda, mientras entreabría mis labios para dejar pasar a su lengua, que inmediatamente comenzó a acariciar y a jugar con la mía. Era como si el tiempo se detuviese por completo y nosotros estuviésemos absortos en un profundo sueño, el cual no deseas abandonar jamás.

Sin embargo, el despertar fue muy brusco cuando me di cuenta de que Matt trataba de liberarse de su camiseta, cosa que prácticamente había conseguido y al sentir su otra mano apoyada en mi vientre, acariciándolo sugerentemente. Aquello me provocó un terrible escalofrío y automáticamente me quedé inmóvil. Al notar que algo no andaba muy bien, dejó de besarme y abrimos nuestros ojos.

Hasta ese momento, fui completamente consciente del paso que estábamos por dar, lo que provocó en mí un ligero temor. Él notó inmediatamente aquel sentimiento, porque se apartó de mí y me ayudó a sentarme.

Aquel silencio, también por primera vez, se tornó bastante incómodo mientras él se acomodaba o más bien, se colocaba de nuevo su camiseta mientras yo permanecía ahí, sin saber qué decirle o qué hacer.

Era cierto que me había gustado mucho la cercanía de su cuerpo, su calidez y aroma, pero también me había percatado del rechazo que sentí ante la posibilidad de que tuviésemos sexo. Estaba confundida, no quería que pensara que no me atraía… o que en ese instante me provocaba desagrado, pero aún no me había planteado tener relaciones, por mucho que a él lo quisiera. Ni siquiera con anterioridad lo habíamos hablado… ¿Cómo reaccionar ante ello?

- Yo, Mimi… –trató de decir- no quise ofenderte… lo sabes y no lo sé… era algo que podía darse. Lo siento. -dijo a modo de disculpa, pues él creyó haber estropeado el momento.

- También lo siento, por dejarme llevar. -aclaré- Sé que nunca lo habíamos hablado, pero aún no estoy lista Matt. Eso no quiere decir que no me atraigas –ante el comentario, esbozó una sonrisa-, sin embargo… no lo había pensado y bueno, yo…

- No es necesario que digas algo más, entiendo –dijo aparentemente tranquilo.

- Si deseas que eso ocurra… pasará algún tiempo antes de que lo decida Matt. No estoy lista para ello.

Tal vez pareciera contradictoria mi actitud, pero si alguien ha estado en una situación similar, entenderá que no es tan fácil decir sí o no. Si a mí me hubiesen planteado este momento con otra pareja, me hubiese preguntado por qué la chica desistió de esa forma cuando segundos antes no parecía que le desagradara. Pero yo sé lo que pasó por la cabeza de la chica en esos instantes de transición: lo estaba disfrutando, era algo especial y no creo que se arrepintiera de ello, mas nunca pensó que sucediera o simplemente ignoró la posibilidad y ante un cambio que implicaba comunicación, responsabilidad y seguridad con la pareja, supo inmediatamente que aún no estaba lista para afrontarlo y tuvo miedo ante la reacción de su pareja o de las consecuencias.

Y en aquellos momentos ser esa chica, provocaba ciertas incomodidades e inseguridades.

- No imaginé que lo habláramos de este modo –sinceró él a lo cual asentí con la cabeza-. La situación se dará cuando lo hayamos pensado más y creo que resultó mejor así –giré mi vista hacia él-… prefiero que ahora nos dé vergüenza hablarlo, que cuando lo hayamos hecho y podamos arrepentirnos. Me encantaría que algún día sucediera, pero si eso implica que nuestra relación se deteriore, lo más conveniente es ignorarlo.

Esas palabras me tranquilizaron de cierto modo por la serenidad que había en su voz, sin embargo me dieron mucho en que pensar y no precisamente para bien¿El sexo es necesario en una relación para mantener la estabilidad, según quién¿Y qué ocurre si acontece, va a desplazar lo demás¿Es inevitable que cambie una relación?.

Observé su expresión, serena y franca; su respiración era tranquila y su mirar, difícil de describir, ya que me miraba paciente y a la vez confundido, pero destacando algo que jamás había visto en él: un brillo distinto, que provocaba que Matt rehuyera de mi mirada y no obstante, había una sensualidad y elegancia en sus ojos que me tenía absorta… tal sólo desvíe mi mirada a sus labios ligeramente entreabiertos, dándole un toque inocente y a la vez provocativo. Después de percatarme de lo que estaba pensando, sacudí mi cabeza y me llevé una mano a la frente, para supuestamente deshacerme de mis… deseos. _¡Piensa con la cabeza, Tachikawa!_, repetí a modo de mantra. Sólo esperaba que éstos no se vieran reflejados en mi sonrojo.

- Tienes razón Matt, dejaremos pasar un tiempo… para saber cómo funcionan las cosas. Y agradezco tu postura, me hace sentir protegida. Ten por seguro que algún día… ésto será absurdo y habremos superado nuestro temor –declaré esbozando una ligera sonrisa.

- Gracias, Mimi –dijo más tranquilo.

En aquel momento se levantó y me extendió su mano para que yo también me levantase, lo cual agradecí con una tímida sonrisa.

- Sabes cuánto te aprecio Mimi. No dejaría que una cuestión así cambiara nuestra relación; quiero que lo tengas siempre presente.

Dijo determinación y un poco apenado. Lo conocía desde hacía años y lo entendía perfectamente, aún más por la incomodidad que había generado en nosotros el encuentro. Le dediqué una mirada comprensiva para hacerle saber que todo estaría bien, por lo que me abrazó brevemente.

- Lo sé, Matt. Puedes estar tranquilo porque yo lo estaré –sonreí cuando me soltó- Gracias.

- ¿No quieres que…? –preguntó al ver que me había alejado él.

- Está bien así. Puedo irme sola, no te preocupes.

- Pero no me cuesta nada…

- Yo lo sé –dije a penas rozando sus labios-. Aún tengo que ir con Sora, estaré bien –aseguré.

- De acuerdo, nos vemos mañana entonces –suspiró un tanto resignado.

Me acompañó hasta la puerta del departamento y ahí nos despedimos. Una vez que me alejé del edificio y lo perdí de vista, seguí caminando por la calle; con la finalidad de dirigirme a casa de mi mejor amiga. Aunque los rayos del sol estaban en su apogeo y bañaban todo lo que estuviese a su paso, la tarde parecía más viva cuando ya estaba por morir. De cierto modo, semejaba a todos los sentimientos que me albergaban en aquel momento: eran tan distintos y que deseaba experimentar, pero aún era precipitado el conocerlos. Y sabía perfectamente que era imposible esconderse ante el temor de las consecuencias que traerían con ellos.

**& ****Fin del Flashback &**

* * *

**Notas de la autora:** Bien en este capítulo, como pudieron observar, hay un notable cambio en la personalidad de Mimi, ya que ha pasado tiempo y ha crecido, por lo que tiene que enfrentarse a nuevos cambios, característicos de esta edad (de 16 a 17 años) y debe mostrarse más madura.

También lo que me interesa puntualizar, es sobre los comentarios recibidos en la actualización anterior respecto a lo confuso de la historia: Agradezco que me hayan dejado críticas constructivas ya que con ello pude notar dónde está mi error. Sé que los flashback pueden resultar ambiguos y más poniendo de qué capítulo vienen, por lo que eliminé esta costumbre y **concluí los flashback en cada capítulo** y así, cuando no vean la leyenda "Flashback" sabrán que se refiere al presente de la protagonista, para eliminar las confusiones de recuerdos/presente. Digamos que esta medida es definitiva y ya está empleada en cada capítulo otra vez n.n

También me hicieron notar otro error: cambiar la narrativa de primera persona (recuerdos de Mimi) a tercera persona (presente). En esto último también estoy trabajando y seré sincera, creí que con ello también podría diferenciar los flashback del presente. Sin embargo como esta técnica no es posible, narraré todo en tercera persona (cambio que yo les avisaré cuando suceda).

Me parece que es todo y gracias por los señalamientos. Si desean señalar algún otro error, siéntanse libres de hacerlo, así como comentar la trama o dar su opinión, ya que leo todos sus comentarios. Por cierto, también hice algunos cambios en los capítulos 4 y 5 (como en la actualización pasada), así que los invito a pasarse por ellos nuevamente, ya que tienen bastantes mejoras n.n.

También gracias a todos los reviews anónimos :D, si lo desean, pueden dejar su correo para que pueda contestarles lo más pronto posible.

Suerte a los que están por entrar de nuevo a la escuela (;.;) y ánimo xD. Nos vemos :3.


End file.
